Tsumetai Yoru
by astridhong17
Summary: He chose her out of 97 women but what did she have that the other girls didn't have?
1. Chapter 1

So, guys, I have this new story! Started this when I fell sick last week. Hope this turns out great. I have already written chapters two to four on ink but still haven't encoded it yet. Will try to work on it before I go on vacation this October :)

* * *

He stared at the image on the wide screen, dark pools scanning every feature of the girl in the picture. He honestly didn't know why he even bothered doing this when he could've just been reviewing the project proposals that are now sitting idly on top of his desk. Really, pictures of women with heavy makeup and expensive clothes didn't interest him at all. He knew they were just brainless brats that never really worked hard for their shopping money.

Naruto, his bestfriend and right hand man, gave him a sideways glance. Seeing that he was not interested, he said, "Next."

The previous image of the busty redhead was replaced by the picture of a smiling woman aged between 20 and 25. She had a unique hair color. Well, who had _pink_ hair anyway? Her eyes were the brightest emeralds Sasuke ever saw. Her petite form was dressed in a yellow sundress and she had a big white hat. The girl was probably at the beach when the photo was taken. Beside the photo were her qualifications.

'_Haruno Sakura,_' the dark-haired man thought. So she came from the prestigious family of the Harunos. He knew them from the many business transactions they had for the past year. The Harunos specialized in the medical field and they owned majority of the hospitals in the country.

"She seems to be a nice one, right Sasuke?" one of the Uchiha elders spoke up.

Again, much like in the previous 25 other photos, Sasuke remained quiet and just stared at the screen. Uchiha Fugaku sighed, he thought only his eldest son was stubborn. "You know why we're doing this, Sasuke," he told his son, his voice having an edge in it.

The younger Uchiha turned to look at his father. Cold onyx bore to identical onyx. "Yes, father."

"You need to do this for yourself and also to secure the future of the company once you take over," the man added.

Sasuke, once again, had no choice but to reply. "Yes, father."

* * *

"But, dad," the rosette protested. "This is the modern era. Nobody does arranged marriages anymore! I will not be forced against my will."

Haruno Sakura paced around the room with the phone pressed to her ear. Her father had called her from America and told her that he had set up a dinner date for her and her supposed fiancé.

"Sorry, honey," Haruno Kyoichi did sound apologetic. Sakura heard a rustling of paper from the other line. "But everything has been arranged. Your mother does not completely agree with the idea, I admit, but it'll benefit both parties."

"But what about how I feel? Don't I get a say on this?" Sakura almost whined.

The man sighed heavily. "Sakura, think about that dream of yours. The one on top of To-Do list," he said, his tone soft as he reminded.

Sakura stopped pacing in her office. Her dream… It was to build a hospital for the poor. One where patients won't have to pay excessive amounts of money. That was her ambition ever since she was a child who also experienced that kind of life. "What about it, daddy?"

"I'm sure your fiancé's range of influence might help you make your dream come true. They're very powerful, you know." Sakura could almost hear her father laughing. What was so funny?

Sakura suddenly paled at what Kyoichi. "Daddy?"

All the previous amusement in his voice disappeared when he heard that doubtful voice of his daughter. "Yes?"

"What if they're scary people? What if they won't like me?"

"Relax, Sakura. You'll like him, I'm sure. And I know that he's interested in you." He paused and chuckled when he remembered the phone call done by the Uchiha's spokesperson. "He chose you, afterall."

The pink-haired woman's eyebrow raised. "Who is he anyway?"

"You'll find out during dinner tonight," her father said wistfully. Then Sakura heard voices at the background. "Sorry, honey. I have to go now. The meeting's about to start. Go to that dinner, alright?"

"Alright, daddy."

* * *

Please wait for the next chapter! Review review review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I come with a new chapter for you guys! Typed this up when I got bored with my Physics 2 teacher's monotonous voice and stayed late at the internet shop just to upload this one. Sorry that the first chapter was very short so I made this a little longer. I hope this turns out great.!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yamanaka Ino was a beautiful woman. Not your ordinary eye-catching beautiful but the eye-catching strikingly beautiful kind of beautiful. Her long blond hair tied to its usual high ponytail and her high-heeled boots made her already-long legs longer. Well, what would you expect from someone hailed as 'Supermodel of the Year'? Of course, she would be the epitome of style. But that was not why she had four bags from different clothing stores at the high-end area of Tokyo. She remembered, just as she was finishing a photoshoot earlier that day, she received a distress call from her bestfriend, and now she's on her way to raid her bestfriend's house-err...mansion.

When she rang the doorbell, Tatsuya the butler opened the door and led her to her bestfriend's suite. The old butler excused himself after that. Ino opened the door and her baby blue eyes went wide when she saw an entire content of an average closet on the carpetted floor. She had to tiptoe around the room to reach the actual bedroom where she knew the girl would be. And right she was.

The blonde fropped the shopping bags on the bed and put a hand on her hip as she looked at Sakura who was still rummaging in her walk-in closet. "What's with all this mess?" She gestured to the whole suite. This was unusual since Sakura was always the neat freak.

Sakura's head poked out of the door. Her expression went from problematic to relieved when she saw the other girl. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I need an outfit for tonight. Help me?" she asked, grinning sheepishly as she stepped out of the closet.

Ino sighed and sat down on the big bed. "What exactly is happening tonight?"

"A dinner date," the pink-haired woman answered simply.

The hyperactive blonde seemed to be interested. Hey, it was not everyday that Sakura went to dates okay? "With whom?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with something Sakura was sure she should be afraid of.

"My fiance apparently," Sakura deadpanned, unaware that her bestfriend was hyperventilating behind her.

"What!" Ino shrieked, fanning herself with her hands. "You got engaged without my knowledge! I didn't even get to meet your boyfriend and now he's your fiance!" She cried fake anime tears.

"Aww..." Sakura went over to her friend and embraced her. "I still haven't met him either."

Ino stopped her dramatic episode immediately and looked at her friend. "What do you mean?"

And so, Sakura told Ino everything. How that man could help her make hear dream a reality since there were some issues regarding the owner of the land where the hospital was to be constructed. How it would make her parents happy that the company they had worked so hard for for more than two decades will have more stability How she'd be gambling with all she's got with this.

"You have got to stop being a martyr soon, Sakura," Ino said sympathetically, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You can't always think about your parents. They can take care of themselves. You should worry more about yourself, you know. If you don't do what makes you happy, you'll be sorry in the end."

"I know, Ino," Sakura smiled, touched by her friend's genuine concern for her. "But I think I'll give this a shot. Maybe this can even help me forget about him."

Ino's eyes softened at what the rosette said. So she still wasn't completely over her ex-boyfriend, Sai. but, yes, it hadd been six months since tha breakup and Sakura hadn't dated anyone since. "Right, but first, I want you to try on these clothes that I bought for your emergency."

Sakura grinned. It was nice to have Ino as her bestfriend. They had been inseparable since kindergarten when Sakura was saved by Ino from the bullies. The Harunos were still not rich that time, but Ino remained to be her bestfriend even though she was one of the rich kids.

"Thanks, Ino!" she said gratefully before disappearing to the bathroom with the shopping bags.

'This will be an interesting night,' Ino thought as she started to clean up the mess.

* * *

"Nervous, teme?" Naruto teased, grinning at a pissed off Sasuke.

The Uchiha glared at him with thee same glare that could make even grom men cry. He was supposed to be on a flight to Berlin now for a conference, but his father cancelled it and made a dinner appoiintment between him and the Haruno heiress. He didn't really immediately choose her. She was just number 26 out of 97 sligible bachelorettes. It was maybe because of her qualifications. He had always wanted to venture in the field of medicine and maybe now's his chance to do just that. And there was something about her smile. Even though it was just a simple photograph, that smile made him feel strangely warm inside.

"You wish, dobe," he retorted back and before Naruto could protest and being called 'dobe' by his friend, he added, "I'll go now."

The dark-haired male stood up from his seat, grabbed his coar and exited the building. As he drove his car to the restaurant, he can't help but wonder how Haruno Sakura was personally. Would she be jumping for joy once she knew that she was engaged to the Uchiha Sasuke? He smirked at that.

Ten minutes later, he was out of the car and entered the fancy restaurant. The manager immediately escorted him to the table he's going to be sharing with his fiancée tonight. The VIP booths were in a much secluded area of the restaurant, so it took him quite a while to reach his destination. When they arrived, Sasuke noticed the set up was extravagant. The lights were dim and soft music was playing. He glanced at one corner of the room and there he saw a violinist, a guitarist, and a cello player. At the center of the room was a table for two with a candle and some flowers as centerpiece. Of course, a bottle of champagne would be present. Sasuke inwardly smirked once again. Seems like they were trying to impress the Uchiha.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" the shorter man asked nervously as Sasuke's eyes scrutinized the whole place.

The Uchiha heir just shook his head and dismissed the manager. He looked at the bouquet of very expensive flowers in his hand and placed it on the table before sitting down to wait for the girl's arrival. This particular room had a view of the beautiful night lights of Tokyo, that's why Fugaku chose to reserve it. He told Sasuke that Kyoichi told him that Sakura wanted to see Tokyo's lights.

Light, unsure steps shook him from his thoughts. He glanced up and felt his throat run dry but his face remained emotionless. The attractive woman in front of him wore a navy blue dress that contrasted with her pale skin. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with a few strands hanging on the sides of her face. She offered him a shy smile, which he returned with that small Uchiha smile of his which he often used when meeting new acquaintances, and he stood up as she walked towards their table/

"Hi," she greeted him and offered a hand for him to shake. "My name is Sakura."

"I know," he said in that deep sexy voice of his. He was amused that this woman would settle for just a handshake when all unmarried women he met would almost jump him. "Mine is Uchiha Sasuke," he said smoothly, taking her hand in his and dipped his low to place a soft kiss at the back of her hand. And he got the expected reaction.

Sakura's face reddened and she stumbled with words. "P-Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Pleasure's all mine," he smirked.

* * *

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_' Inner Sakura raged and pumped a fist in the air. '_We are marrying the hottest bachelor in the world!_'

Haruno Sakura ignored Inner and tried to concentrate on what the man was saying. Sure, she had been surprised when she stepped into the room and saw the coveted Uchiha heir, but there's no need to go goo goo eyes because of that, ne? WRONG! This event should cause world peace but, no it wouldn't since every single girl on the planet would wage war against her for taking their 'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought it was very unreasonable, though, for one to spend their _entire_ time ogling at his flawless patrician features. Or his 8-pack abs! A mental image of a topless Sasuke was all it took for Inner Sakura to fall unconscious with a bleeding nose.

"…after I graduated highschool, I transferred to Europe for further studies. At first, I didn't know in what country I'd be living but I finally settled in England after a year," Sasuke told her, unaware of the thoughts running in her head right that very moment. "When I was done, father immediately called me back here to start training under him."

_They were ruthless._

"Hmm…" the pink-haired woman nodded. She had to admit that the man had an impressive background, being a straight A student from kindergarten until highschool, and a cum laude in college. Well, that was just expected because he was an Uchiha after all. They were the elites among the elites. "You have traveled quite a lot, Uchiha-san. I've only been to Europe twice."

_They were good at everything…_

By this time, they were already done with their meal and were just leisurely talking at the balcony of the five-star restaurant, sipping champagne. Sakura was leaning against the railing with her head resting on her hands while Sasuke was just standing standing there, his black business suit almost making him blend in the shadows. The ambience was peaceful and both persons were silent for a while.

"Hn. Call me Sasuke," the male said. "There shall be no more formalities between us. It'll be strange if you suddenly call me by my surname after we're married." He felt a burst of male pride at her furious blush.

Sakura turned her face away in embarrassment. The nerve of this guy! "Strange…yes, it'll be strange and let's say a blabbermouth heard me call you that. He goes to the media people and, before we know it, they're already stalking us. Then we'll have to hide forever like fugitives."

Sasuke smirked as he listened to her little tale. '_How interesting,_' he thought, leaning against the metal railing and inched towards the rosette until their shoulders already bumped each other. "You have a very wild imagination there," he said, his breath visible because of the cold autumn air. He leaned closer to her side. "I wonder if we could use that in bed?" he purred seductively in her ear.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected the Uchiha to say that. On this first meeting, no less! "Pervert!" she gasped out. She gathered her coat and her bag, and prepared to leave. "I wonder why women chase after you."

"But you don't," he pointed out, walking back inside the room where she was fussing.

"Why would I be chasing after _you_?" She glared at him like no other woman ever had.

Sasuke shrugged and also put on his coat. "I don't know… maybe because of my money and looks?"

Suddenly, all that rage from earlier left Sakura. There was something in the way Sasuke's eyes clouded over when he said that that made her stop herself from saying more hurtful words to him. It was common in rich families that your 'friends' just treat you like a trophy or an ATM machine. She learned that the hard way when they first entered this society. '_So everyone who wanted to be with him just wanted his fortune,_' she thought sympathetically.

"I should be hitting you already for thinking that I'm only after your money and fame." She smiled softly at the irony. She should be angry at him. "But I won't." She walked towards him.

Sasuke stood still and waited to see what she was up to. '_What's on her mind?_' he wondered. She was smiling softly so her having evil plans in her mind is less likely. Then he felt her soft body against his.

"Instead, I'm gonna give you a hug," she whispered. Her arms went around his neck and she relaxed when she felt his around her waist after he hesitated for a bit. Hell, she was nervous too, you know. She didn't know how he'd react but this response made her feel that their strange relationship would be better.

* * *

There was no awkwardness between them after what happened in the restaurant. They just casually exited the building and in Sasuke's car parked inside the Haruno estate. It was already half past eleven in the evening and everyone was probably asleep.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was searching her bag for her house keys. "Shall we?" he asked when she found what she was looking for.

"Wait," she said suddenly, effectively stopping him from opening his door. "I have something to ask you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She looked nervous, Sasuke noticed. She kept on lacing and unlacing her fingers together and she sighed heavily every now and then. Her carefree smile was gone and she was uneasy.

"Umm…why did you choose me?" she blurted out. "My dad told me that you had to choose from 97 women. So why choose me?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "Simple. Because you're different."

"Eh…?" she tilted her head to the side. She was utterly confused. "Are you going to elaborate that?"

The Uchiha shook his head no.

"So unfair." She stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled and went out of the expensive car to open the door for her. He assisted her to the front door before he replied. "And so is life."

She just smiled at him. At least he was nicer than before. "Dinner was nice."

"You better get used to having nice dinners then," he said, smirking.

"Arrogant bastard," she mumbled. She tiptoed and surprised him when she pecked him on the cheek. "I had a wonderful night. Thank you."

When he got over his shock, that attractive smirk was back on his lips again. "Hn."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

With one last smile, Sakura opened the door and went in. Sasuke, in turn, went back to his car and drove back to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

There, chapter 2 is done. But there'll be more updates later! So what should happen next? Share your thoughts! Read and Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, guess what… I'm alive! Mwahaha! Anyway, I apologize for the ultra late update. I suffered from long-term writer's block and the only cure is your reviews! I've worked on chapters four and five as well, hence the long absence. So expect that those chapters would be uploaded in 2 weeks or a month tops.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto? ...I don't think so, no. Kishi-chan owns it. Though if I did, nobody of the good guys would have died (yes, that included Itachi-kun.), and that the Uchiha clan would be thriving really well. ;)

* * *

_The moonlight of a cold night illuminated_

_The town and projected shadows in which I hid_

* * *

BEEP! The alarm clock beeped loudly against her ears. She grudgingly sat up on her bed and looked at the time. It was exactly five in the morning. Stupid Ino for staying over and making her listening to everything she had gossiped about. It was freaking two a.m. when she finally got her sleep!

"Wake up, Forehead!" her blonde best friend yelled from her doorway. She was obviously fresh from the bath since she let her damp hair down.. She looked like she was going somewhere.

Sakura groaned at the loud voice since she was never a morning person, but frowned when she noticed her friend's outfit. "Where are you going, Ino?"

Ino almost slapped her head in exasperation. She strode towards the bed and sat across from Sakura. "I'm leaving for Paris today, remember?"

"Oh…" She totally forgot about that. "Wait, I'll send you off at the airport."

So she scrambled off the bed and took a quick shower. After she was ready, they went on their way. There was really nothing dramatic in Ino's leaving since she'll only be gone for a week for a magazine shoot. The blonde just told her not to forget to call and, with that said, she left. Sakura, too, went her way to the office building of the Haruno Company after grabbing a quick breakfast and changing into more appropriate clothes. Even though her career was in medicine, she had a place in the company…being the sole heir to the company, she was being trained by Haruno Kyoichi personally. That's why, on times like these when both her parents were abroad, she was the one in charge of the company.

Sakura was reading halfway through a report when her father's secretary's head poked through the doorway. "Sakura-sama?" the older woman addressed her. "Your coffee is here."

Oh," the pink-haired woman looked up from the thick stack of papers. "Thank you," she said as the cup of coffee was placed on her desk.

"Also, someone is looking for you, Sakura-sama," the secretary added.

A carefully-plucked pink eyebrow rose. The day was already ending so she really wasn't expecting anyone nor did she have any meeting scheduled. "Who is it?"

"Me," a new voice spoke, making Sakura whip her head towards the door.

She blinked twice and the secretary excused herself to resume her work outside of the office. "Sasuke…"

The Uchiha smirked. "Working harder than everyone else, I see." He walked across the room to where she was, his footsteps muffled by the royal blue carpet. He took a seat on the couch near her desk. "Missed me?"

"Psh," came an unlady-like snort from Sakura. She stood from the swivel chair and sat beside him on the pristine white leather couch. "What brought you here anyway?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shrugged. "Why? Am I not allowed to see my fiancée?" He smirked when he felt her tense up.

She was sure that she was blushing now. Heck, any woman would have the same reaction if _the _Uchiha Sasuke acted this way towards them! Yes, this certain Uchiha's charm was legendary. She had heard the couples break up because of this man. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that women chase after him. You get my point.

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stood up, her composure returning quickly. "Really now? Are you going to ask her to a date again?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "The fiancée is asking if it's in another fancy restaurant."

The Uchiha shook his head no. "I have other plans in mind."

"Good." She smiled beautifully at him. "She never really liked those places."

"Let's go then."

* * *

They ended up going to the hill top. They had a perfect view of the city lights on one side, and a wide river on the other. Sasuke held her hand and gently led her to where a blanket was laid along with a picnic basket and a cooler.

'_He actually prepared for our date,_' Sakura mused, taking a seat on the smooth blanket and taking off her shoes to be more comfortable.

Sasuke sat next to her on her left and rummaged through the small cooler. He soon produced a wine bottle and two glasses. "I figured you'd like something simpler than our first date," he broke the comfortable silence between as he poured their drink. He handed her her glass and took a sip from his own. "Naruto told me about this place long ago, saying it had a great view and fresh air." As if to accentuate his point, he breathed in deeply. "Turns out the dobe is right after all."

Sakura recognized the name. Sasuke had mentioned it a couple of times and she knew that Naruto was his bestfriend. He just called him dobe since he's, well, an idiot. "This Naruto… You seem very close to him."

The Uchiha almost blanched. But he must admit, he _was _close to Naruto. The blonde often kept him from making irrational decisions in the company, always his most loyal aide. And, though there were rumours about the Uchihas being ruthless to their employees, he still stood by his side. "I've known the dobe since we were five. Our parents are really close friends so he often came over to our house."

The pink-haired doctor smiled sweetly. "That's nice. I also have a blonde loudmouth as a bestfriend. Have you heard of Yamanaka Ino?"

"Aa," Sasuke nodded. "The supermodel."

"Yep. She used to protect me from those who bullied me when we were young."

Sasuke shifted a bit to look at her. She was bullied? Why? He can't think of any reason why such a soft spoken person will be bullied. "Hn?" He turned his gaze back to the horizon.

Having spent enough time with Sasuke for the past few days, Sakura was proud to say she was able to decode the 'Sasuke language.' That is why she understood what that simple grunt from the Uchiha meant. "When I was young, I had a really large forehead and since I looked different from everybody else, I was often teased." She sighed, letting her arms support all her weight as she leaned back. "They said that I wanted attention that's why I dyed my hair pink, but I guess they never saw my mother before or else they would've known that I'm all natural. And when they started hurting me physically, Ino suddenly stepped up and beat up all of them. "

"Your forehead is not large," he remarked.

Sakura looked at him tenderly, thankful for that simple sentence. Even though it was probably unintentional but the Uchiha's presence somehow comforted her. Her smile widened when her eyes locked with his, viridian clashing with onyx.

"I can't believe you made me think that you were a jerk before," she said, remembering their brief spat on their first date.

"Hn." He opened the picnic basket and took out two sandwiches. He gave one to Sakura who seemed delighted at the thought of the young Uchiha heir making sandwiches. "Anyone would act like I did when people just come to him because of his money and popularity," he replied with a bitter tone.

She surprised him when she suddenly took his hand in hers, making him stop halfway from biting into his ham sandwich. "There are people who stay with you for who you really are, Sasuke. Not because of your wealth or status in the society. There's always your family, friends, and…" she paused, suddenly hesitant. "Well, and me, of course."

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. This woman barely knew him and yet she already trusted him and had faith in him when most people just used him to somehow improve their rank in society and raise their chances in snagging a business deal with an Uchiha.

But, when he finally noticed that she was blushing because of her last sentence, he smirked. "Of course." Then he remembered something. "Why don't you want to go to a restaurant for our date?"

"Well, sometimes I miss being middle class," she answered. "But this is my life now and I think there is a reason why we got that bid 8 years ago and our business became a success."

"A reason?" he echoed.

"A reason. I believe that there's a higher power that destined for me to have great opportunities and resources to help other people, you know." And so she told him about her dream hospital.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded. "So why don't you just build your hospital? You have the money and the medical facilities. So what's stopping you from achieving your dream?"

Sakura looked at the sky. It was a long time before she finally looked down again. "My ex-boyfriend owns the land where it's most practical to build the hospital and since we already broke up, he won't sell us the land."

"Hn." Seeing as the atmosphere suddenly changed, he didn't say anything more.

* * *

He was trembling so much that one can hear his teeth chattering. "S-Sir, I c-can… Let me explain," he begged the man behind the huge desk.

"So that you can lie once again?" the boss said menacingly. "I let you play around for a fucking year, but I will not let _this_ pass by me." He threw a printed copy of the financial report on the floor just before the employee's feet. "Half a million dollars is a huge sum and I will give you 6 months to return the money to the company." Coal black eyes stared at the man. "Otherwise, the police will be involved. Do we have an agreement?"

"Y-Yes sir!" The man bowed down. He was lucky the boss just fired him and gave him 6 months to right what he did wrong. If he was in a worse mood, he would've already sent the bank to take his family's properties. He excused himself and almost dashed to exit the cold office.

Back inside, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose as an effort to alleviate the pain from a brewing migraine. His other hand rested on the arm rest of his swivel chair. Today wasn't really on of the best days of his life. A man was caught stealing from the company, his father was blaming the matter on him for being too incompetent and to top It all off, he had just received news that _he _was in the vicinity. 'Asshole,' Sasuke thought viciously.

"My, my. You have gone soft…" a deep voice came from the doorway. Onyx clashed with identical onyx. "…little brother."

'_Oh speak of the devil_.' A glare was pasted on Sasuke's flawless face automatically. "_You,_" he spat.

"It's been a long time, foolish little brother," the older Uchiha said mockingly. "Your way of dealing with incompetent people seems to have changed. You should be like me-"

"Don't you dare compare me to yourself, bastard!" he hissed at Itachi. "This is my company and you have no right to tell me how to run it."

"Such harsh words to your older brother…" He shook his head in mock sadness, his long black hair swaying with his every movement. "Your company, huh? You have to know that I can take it away from you anytime." The devilish smirk was back on his face in an instant. "After all, I'm still father's favourite."

His hand tightened on the arm rest and he was mildly surprised it hadn't been damaged yet. "I said shut up!" he ground out.

The older Uchiha's smirk widened at his success at irking his brother. His mission was a success and he turned to leave. "Well, I just stopped by to check on you, otouto." And, with a wave, he was gone.

"Kuso."

Let's just say Sasuke would need another desk.

* * *

The 24-year old doctor-slash-proxy CEO rubbed her head in frustration. She currently was in the emergency room of their main hospital. Blood was all over the floor and screams filled the room. She, among a lot of others, was lending her medical skills. There was a shortage in the medical staff so she was doing hands-on work.

"I need an A positive here ASAP!" Sakura hollered to nobody in particular. One of her hands was applying pressure to a large gaping wound on a man's chest to prevent him from losing any more blood.

Half an hour ago, a building in construction collapsed. Out of the 57 men working there at that particular time, 25 got injured and 10 were dead on the spot. At that moment, 6 were still in critical condition, one died on the operating table, and three were already sent home for they only had minor injuries.

Suddenly, a commanding voice thundered amidst the chaos. "Prepare Operating Room A for Patient Sakamoto. Also, schedule Patient Kaido for a CT scam."

Sakura looked up to see her mentor. "Tsunade-shishou!" she gasped out. Things seemed brighter now that the busty blonde was here. Tsunade was not a world-renowned doctor for nothing.

"I'm glad to be of help, Sakura," the older woman said as she handed over two bags of blood. "Now, close this man up, Sakura."

"Hai, shishou."

* * *

"Wanna go for a drink?" Tsunade asked the sulking woman. They were walking to the parking lot of the hospital after the tiring day. Today had been tough and they deserved a drink or two. "My treat."

Sakura didn't answer and but went to the passenger's seat of her mentor's car. She was still stunned at what happened. She had never seen so much blood before. Her pale hands shakily strapped on her seatbelt as Tsunade stepped on the pedal. In 15 minutes, they arrived at a club with blaring lights and loud music. The sign 'LEAF' gleamed in neon pink fluorescent.

"Jiraiya," the blond doctor addressed the club owner, a man with long white hair, when she caught sight of him. "Give us the hardest drinks you have here."

Sakura had met this man a couple of times before when she was still studying under Tsunade abroad so she was familiar with him. She knew from Tsunade that Jiraiya was a famous author of the Icha Icha series and that he once worked in the military intelligence when he was young. But, being the free spirit that he is, he just went and managed clubs like these.

Said man cocked an eyebrow at what his colleague said. "Geez, Tsunade, do I look like a bartender to you?" Then he sighed, already knowing the reason for Tsunade drinking. "Tough day at the hospital," he asked, glancing at the sullen-faced rosette. "Are you sure she should be drinking too?"

Sakura shifted from where she was standing when she heard her name. "I think I need something to take my mind off of what happened earlier," for the first time that night, Sakura spoke up.

The pink-haired heiress had a lot of firsts today. It was her first time seeing the emergency room floor covered in blood, her first time handling more than 3 patients at a time, and it was her first time drinking with her teacher. Why not? It was the first time a patient died on her operating table after all.

"Sakura, you know it's not your fault," Tsunade insisted as Jiraiya led them to the VIP area. "You did your best back there."

It was supposed to be comforting, but it only made her feel worse. "I could've done better."

Tsunade sighed. There was no point in arguing with her student now, so she just passed her a drink, which the girl gulped down quickly. Soon, as expected, the sobbing started. Jiraiya, and it looked like he two drink away the guilt, and it looked like he wto drink away the guilt, and it looked like he will be having another patron. He just shook his head and left the two depressed doctors in their sorrow.

* * *

"Teme!"

Said 'teme' glared at the loudmouth. He really didn't want to deal with him now. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto trudged from the door and plopped on the couch. "I heard Itachi was here earlier."

Sasuke's face darkened immediately at the mere mention of his brother's name, but didn't say anything. He had made sure that Naruto was aware that the topic of Itachi is taboo in his presence, but dobe didn't seem to get it, did he?

The blonde sighed. Back in their childhood, he remembered that the young Uchiha Sasuke idolized his big brother and looked up to him. He had to admit, it was easy to be impressed by the eldest of the Uchiha siblings. He had straight A's in every year level in school, he served the army for a couple of years right after graduation, he was viewed to have the greatest potential to replace Fugaku when the time comes… To put things simply, he was the favourite son.

The hatred between the siblings (well, it was probably one-sided because it was only Sasuke who hated Itachi's gut.) when Itachi refused to take over the companies. It was right after it was announced to the whole world, at an exclusive party. Naruto could still picture out how the Uchiha patriarch's face contorted with fury as Mikoto pleaded for her son to change his mind, but Itachi was already set on passing the inheritance to his younger brother. Sasuke was just sitting there with a shocked look on his face, wondering why the hell his aniki would give the inheritance to him. Later on, when the shock wore off, hatred won over the confusion.

"We are not going to talk about him, dobe," Sasuke hissed, pressing the 'enter' button of his laptop a little harsher than necessary.

The dobe grinned then, propping his legs on the arm of the couch and cushioning his head with his arms. "What do you suppose we talk about then?" He, then, proceeded to rack his brain of possible topics to talk about that didn't relate to his moody bestfriend's brother. "Ah, what about we talk about her?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke never looked up from his laptop and continued to type furiously. "Who?"

Naruto rolled his eyes (in a manly way, okay?). And they called the Uchiha a genius. How dare he call him stupid when he himself is sometimes acting like one? Okay, so maybe he just failed Home Economics when virtually _nobody _fails HE, so what? That's not really the point.

"Oh, you know, your fiancée. I've seen her picture and, man, she's _hot_! Hey, when are you going to introduce me to her?"

That caught the Uchiha's attention. He stopped typing and gave Naruto a death glare. "Fuck off, dobe. You already have a girlfriend."

"Ooh…," Naruto jeered, his wide grin revealing his full set of teeth. "Someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Sasuke immediately bit out, defending himself faster than actually necessary.

The hyperactive blonde gaped in mock surprise. "I didn't even mention a name!" Then, the coy smile was back. "I knew it! You're being too obvious, teme. You are J-E-A-L-O-U-S!"

The other man, deeming it unproductive and pointless to argue with Naruto, just stayed quiet. He didn't know why he just automatically reacted when another man said Sakura was hot. He didn't want women to be described as 'hot' because the word seemed so superficial. Some words, however, such as 'beautiful', 'attractive' or even 'pretty' would be suitable… especially when it came to Sakura.

The beeping of his phone brought him back to reality. He fished the device from his pocket and pressed a button to answer the call rather quickly. He was glad he could get away from the dobe's random ramblings.

"Sasuke?"

Something in Sakura's voice alerted him. This was not the tone he expected to hear from her when he saw the name of the caller. He sat straight up and all his work momentarily forgotten. The Uchiha was well aware of his bestfriend observing him. "Yes? Are you alright? Where are you now?"

After a short pause, she answered, "I'm at the –hic- Third District right –hic- now." Her voice was a bit slurred when she said this and she was undeniably hiccupping.

'_She's drunk,_' he concluded, noticing her lazy way of talking, but then something clicked in his mind when he registered what she had just said. She was at the third district. It was all it took to have Sasuke packing his laptop and paperwork. "Who are you with?" he asked, putting on his coat. He, then, heard her talking to somebody… a male..

A drunken was heard from the rosette, "Why, _Sasuke-kun_?" she purred and Sasuke could feel his face warm up. "Are you –hic- jealous –hic- - Oh! That tickles! Not –hic- on the neck…!"

"What the…?" he bit back the curse he was about to say. He was not sure if he had heard her correctly over the loud booming music on the background. "Dammit, just answer the question, Sakura." He was seriously losing his patience now.

Naruto, who was surprisingly silent throughout the conversation, had his eyes wide when the Uchiha ground out Sakura's name. So, Sasuke was talking to his fiancée and he looked like he was going to where she was. It looked like he was going to meet his bestfriend's fiancée tonight after all.

"I-I don't know –hic-. I think I was with shishou earlier but – _god _these men are HOT!" Sakura slurred, easily distracted by her surroundings.

"Stay where you are," Sasuke instructed. "Just stay wherever you are. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Understood?" Man, Sasuke felt like he was talking to a child!

Another giggle was heard. "Hai, master -hic-!"

And he ended the call. His right hand tightened on the laptop bag's handle while he pocketed his phone using other hand. He saw Naruto make a move to accompany him to the door, but he shook his head at the blonde. "Stay here, dobe. I need someone to look after the company while I'm gone, especially now that Itachi is declaring interest in the company."

Naruto pouted. "But, teme, want to meet Sakura-chan!"

"Usuratonkachi," the dark-haired male muttered under his breath. He didn't really have time to argue with Naruto pointlessly. "Look, you can meet Sakura some other time, okay? I need to go to her _now._" He emphasized the last word enough for Naruto to understand his urgency.

"Fine." Naruto leaned back on the couch and started texting. "You won't mind if I hace pizza here, would you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Do whatever you want, but don't let anyone in my office."

* * *

It took Sasuke only 3 minutes to arrive at Sakura's locaton. It was a good thing both their cell phones had locators. He never really liked the 3rd District. It was a red light district, for Pete's sakes! Why would Sakura be in this place, anyway? She had said earlier that she was with her shishou. Her mentor… It was in Sakura's profile that the famous Tsunade had taken her as an apprentice. So she's with Tsunade tonight.

His eyes scanned the whole are, looking for her familiar pink hair. It was difficult to tell with the neon light and all. At one area , there was a group of people that were making out. On the other parts of the club, there was just drinking and dancing.

"Hey, pretty boy," he heard a woman say seductively –which was hardly seductive at all since she was half-yelling over the loud music.. A body then attached itself to his arm. "Wanna have fun?"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and massaged his temples. He didn't have time for this. "Sorry, I'm not interested," he told the busty brunette wearing fishnets and heavy makeup. He walked away and started searching for his fiancée once again. '_Where could that damn woman be?_'

Then a loud cheer erupted from the centre of the club where a large group of people was gathered. This caught Sasuke's attention and he wore through the crowd of sweaty dancing people. The music was deafening and the lights were blinding. But that was not why his heart was beating hard against his chest.

* * *

Sakura didn't have a care in the world. She was having fun and nobody can take that away from her. She was on the dance floor, swaying her hips with her eyes closed. She was aware of a person in front of her, dancing…_grinding_ with her. Hands were on her waist and the person was breathing on her neck, but she didn't care.

She heard a loud cheer as she changed her pace to a more sensual one. The hands on her waist moved up and down her sides and another presence appeared behind her. She raised her arms above her head and wrapped them around the neck of the person behind her.

"What the fuck?" she heard whoever was in front of her curse before the person was forcefully yanked away from her.

She opened her eyes, revealing clouded jades, and came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Come on, Sakura," the newcomer said gruffly. He grabbed her hand and dragged to the exit, glaring at the two men that dared to touch Sakura.

When they were inside the Uchiha's car, both were quiet. All playfulness suddenly left Sakura and she was just fiddling with the strap of her bag. Sasuke, however, was busy keeping his anger in check. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. How dare those men touch his fiancée! But the fact that he had punched the living daylights out of those bastards eased his mind for a bit.

"Hn. Let's talk when we get home," Sasuke finally said, noting vaguely that his statement made them seem like a married couple. He started the engine at last and drove away.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Sakura asked, her voice suddenly quiet. It was as if she was not drunk at all. But Sasuke really can't tell since her head was bowed down and her bangs hid her eyes from him. "I-I… I can't let Tatsuya and everyone else see me like this."

Saske briefly glanced at her. "Okay. If that's what you want."

The ride towards the Uchiha mansion was uneventful. Neither talked the remainder of the travel and Sasuke just kept his eyes on the road. He would occasionally hear her sniffle. What could she be crying about? Maybe it was the same reason that led her to drink? That was what Sasuke was thinking as he sat on the couch on one of the many guestrooms on the mansion. He was waiting for Sakura to finish freshening up in the bathroom to lend her some of his mother's clothes.

Some time later, the gold door knob of the bathroom door turned and the door swung open to reveal the pink-haired woman in only a white bathrobe. Sasuke felt his face heat up and he quickly turned away. "Uh…" he started awkwardly. "Here are some of my mother's clothes." He handed her the clothes –a short dress that reached halfway the length of her thighs and a pair of pajama pants. "She really wanted to meet you now but she said it was late and I told her you aren't feeling your best right now."

"Oh, please send her my gratitude," Sakura said, taking the clothes before disappearing to the bathroom once again to change.

A few moments passed, she emerged looking very refreshed. Her damp hair curtained her face as she towelled it. She went over to the couch and sat beside the dark-haired man. She folded the towel on her lap and turned to him. "I'm sorry I bothered," she told him and smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry. I was about to go home when you called," he lied smoothly although he knew that he still had tons of unreplied emails and at least three stacks of paperwork to do. But, thankfully, it was not something Naruto can't handle. He just had to sign those papers and arrange them properly after all. But then again, he still worried about making Naruto stay in his office overnight.

They fell silet for a while, both thinking of what to say. Should he ask her what happened that led her to go to that club? At that thought, Sasuke felt that strange emotion that he felt when he saw those men touch Sakura resurface.

His jaw clenched. "You said you were with Tsunade."

Sakura looked up from her lap when he spoke up. "I-I was. But I told her to leave without me," she answered, then her eyes clouded once again. "I didn't know what to do…"

That cryptic sentence and the melancholic voice that came with it made Sasuke snap his gaze to her. His eyes widened for a fraction when he saw that she was crying silently. He was secretly panicking since it was his first time seeing a lady cry. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he cautiously, shifting so that his body faced hers fully.

Her voice was shaking when she spoke. "I tried to save him, Sasuke, but there was blood everywhere and I panicked. I'm a fool of a doctor to have panicked at the sight of blood."

Not exactly knowing what to do, Sasuke gathered Sakura in his arms and just stayed quiet. He wasn't really good with emotions, that was Uchiha Sasuke's weakest point. The girl sagged against his body and he could feel the front of his shirt getting wet from all her tears as she sobbed harder. He pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"He was screaming in pain." She was talking a patient at the hospital, Sasuke knew. He had heard about the building collapse on the news and the Haruno hospital was mentioned. "He was screaming…just before…" she swallowed, finding it hard to say the words. "…just before his blood pressure dropped drastically and his whole body relaxed." She gripped his shirt so tight that he was surprised it didn't rip. "A-And his eyes were looking at me…as if he was accusing me of not taking better care of him."

She was feeling _guilty_ of a patient's death, Sasuke concluded. That's why she drank her heart out tonight, to bury the guilty. "No, Sakura," he said, his voice gruff from not talking for a long time. "Nobody's accusing anybody of anything."

The rosette raised her head from Sasuke's chest and looked at him. His words were sincere, she could tell. She felt the weight of the burden lighten. "I tried to save him. I swear, I did." She didn't know why but she wanted him to know that. She wanted to convince him –especially him- that she did her best.

A ghost of a smile grazed the Uchiha's lips as he wiped away her tears. "I know," he whispered.

Sakura was really happy all of a sudden, the feeling warming her heart. Those two simple words were like magic to her wounded heart.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke," she whispered

* * *

Sasuke typed away on his laptop, catching up on some undone office work. Well, he didn't really have anything to catch up on since he always did his paperwork a month early. He moved to the next document but didn't start working immediately. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of a certain pink-haired lady. He leaned back on his chair and smirked when he remembered how she turned beet red when she realized that she was practically sitting on his lap after she bawled her eyes out.

In the midst of his musings, he was interrupted when he heard a noise from the other room. It sounded like a whimper or something. Good thing he chose to bunk in the guestroom next to the one Sakura was occupying, He pushed his chair back and stood up. Might as well check on her.

'_She's having a nightmare,_' he noticed when he opened the door to the guestroom and saw her tossing and turning on the bed. Her eyes were closed but she was frowning and muttering incoherent things.

he strode towards the troubled girl and shook her gently. When she didn't wake, he sat on the edge of the bed and called out her name. Sakura stirred and solely opened her eyes. When she caught sight of him she bolted straight up to a sitting position and hugged him tightly.

Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you alright?" he murmured against her hair. He almost winced when her grip tightened. Man, this girl was _strong._

"I am now," she told him. She pulled away and smiled cheekily at him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke regarded her with a doubtful look. One second she was hugging him for dear life then the other, she was sayin she's perfectly okay.

She nodded. "Yup. But can you stay here a little longer until I fall asleep?"

Sasuke stared at her, Was this woman serious? But the way she looked at him told him that she didn't really want to be left alone tonight. So Sasuke sighed and said, "If that's what you want."

He didn't know why but his heart beat faster when she smiled at him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at his watch and it read five minutes to three o'clock in the morning. He had been working for almost two hours already. He knew he had to get these things in order by the morning since he was going to be busy with other stuff. But, with Itachi lurking around, he can never relax.

He signed one last document before placing it on top of a high stack of papers. This one was for the construction of a 6-star hotel. It will not be under the name of the Uchiha Corporation, but the name of the _Uchiha Sasuke Corporation_. Yes, the young Uchiha had invested some of his personal savings to create his own company but it was still a secret to everyone except Naruto. He couldn't really have done it without the dobe's help since he was the one who pulled the strings to keep his name anonymous, until the right time came.

Sakura mumbled something in her sleep and faced Sasuke who was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap. The Uchiha stared at her for a long while. He was glad she didn't have nightmares about the incident at the hospital anymore. He suddenly felt tired, looking at her slumbering.

'_Probably because of not sleeping for two days,_' he told himself. He turned off the computer and placed it on the bedside table. He switched the lights to dim and lay down beside his fiancée. '_Might as well sleep._' He was facing Sakura and he saw her bangs fall to her face. His eyes never left her face as his hand went up and swept away her pink bangs that obscured his view of her flawless sleeping face.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup since it got washed off when she took a shower right after they arrived at the Uchiha mansion. And, though she looked beautiful with her usual eyeliner, lipstick and a bit of mascara, he still thought that she looked _divine_ without that 'disguise' women call makeup.

The peaceful expression on the pink-haired woman's face changed as she slowly opened er eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" The hand on her face went to rest on her petite waist.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Too lazy to check the time on his wrist watch that he placed beside his laptop, he just answered, "Too early. Let's just sleep, play? I know you're still tired."

As if on cue, she yawned. "Okay."

* * *

_*Gasp*_

_At last, I'm done typing up this loooooooooooong chapter! Took me a couple of weeks, y'know, and A LOT of sleepless nights too! I just hope you enjoy this one. Fluffy SasuSaku with a touch of angst, drama and ummm… suspense? What could Itachi be up to? Hmmm… I myself don't know yet. Wait, I'll ask him._

Astridhong17: Ita-kun, are you planning something evil against your dear otouto Sasu-chan?

Itachi: Tch.

Astridhong17: Really?

Itachi: Hn.

Astridhong17: You're really adorable, Ita-kun. –with all those monosyllabic sentences of yours!

Itachi: Aa.

_Well, that was a pointless attempt in interviewing our favourite good antagonist! _. Please don't forget to write a review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So the fourth chapter is up. I hope you're still reading this. I can understand if you've already lost interest in this story, because I sometimes suck, really.

_**IMPORTANT! **_:: Who do you want to be the villain? Itachi, Madara, Orochimaru, or Danzo? Please vote! Votes in reviews are also counted. The winner will be revealed upon the release of the 10th chapter, I think? Still not sure though. But, I'll keep you guys updated as I tally the votes.

Also, I know that this is long overdue, but I'd like to mention those who reviewed the past chapters and distribute their share of cookies from my own personal cookie jar! :D Thanks to: **mistressinwaiting **(I'll try to update faster..)**, Rose Tiger **(Thanks for urging me to write more..)**, Tiger Liliyette **(I'm glad that you like my story :D)**, lovetowritehannah **(Yes, I've been writing AU since forever, that's why they're not ninjas here)**, A.J, **and to** ArcaneHiddenMagic.**

...

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned this series, do you think I'd still have time to write fanfiction when I can just draw the manga? ;D

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 004: The Announcement / The First Encounter

RING! The loud ringing of the phone echoed across the large room, effectively waking the figure that lay sprawled on the bed. Sakura blindly searched for her purse on the night stand and, when she found it, dug for the offending device. She glanced at the caller ID but let the call go to voicemail when she deemed it unimportant. She stretched her arms and legs and sighed happily when she heard her sore muscles clicking to place. They felt like they weighed a ton. The pink-haired doctor proceeded to snuggle further into the dark blue covers - wait, her covers were not blue! They were pink...pink..._PINK_! That realization caused her to sit up abruptly only to collapse back on the bed as a wave of dizziness hit her. She stroked the soft material of the blankets. She remembered now. She had stayed the night at Sasuke's home after a crappy day at the hospital.

Thankfully, before she drowned in self pity once again, the door opened and her fiancé walked in. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance, this being the first time she saw him out of his business clothes. The man actually looked normal in a plain black shirt and dark brown cargo pants, but his hair still defied gravity and stuck up. She also noticed that there was a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck, the ink contrasting his pale skin beautifully.

"Like what you see?"

That smooth baritone of his made her spine tingle.

He was casually leaning on the doorframe with an arrogant smirk on his face, not at all minding that Sakura was openly staring at him. He was probably used to people doing that.

Sakura huffed, a blush dusting her cheeks at being caught. "You wish."

"Hn." He walked towards the bed. "You must get ready," he told her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Mother wants to meet you over breakfast and she sent me to get you."

"Oh..." She nodded her head. Uchiha Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch, wanted to meet her. Uchiha Mikoto, the head designer of the fashion line that Ino and Hinata worked for. Sakura was _just_ going to meet her...over breakfast...after spending the night in their mansion..probably to discuss her engagement...with her _son_. How cool is that She couldn't help but feel the excitement building in her. "Alright. I'll just wash up."

She carefully stood up from the bed, almost swaying if not for the steadying hand that Sasyje had around her waist. She blushed at their close proximity as the Uchiha led her to the bathroom, opening the foor for her.

"The medicine cabinet is over there." He pointed to the right corner near the sink. "I restocked it with aspirin last night."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled at him and closed the door to do her business.

When she was done, she found that Sasuke had left. She found a set of clothes and a note on the bed. Sakura picked up the piece of paper beside the white turtleneck and jeans. There, in Sasuke's neat handwriting: '_These are the directions around the house. Come down to the breakfast hall now._'

Sakura grinned. So her fiancé was obsessive compulsive. That's something they could agree on. She changed out of the fluffy bathrobe and into the clothes prepared on the bed, and grabbed the note before walking out the guestroom.

Finding the breakfast hall proved to be more of a challenge than she expected. The hallways in the Uchiha mansion were endless and confusing that Sakura had to trace her steps back a couple of times. When, finally, she stepped into the large room, her feet were sore and she was almost out of breath.

"Took you long enough," her fiancé teased, smirking as he rose from his seat.

Truthfully, she was nervous to meet his parents, all the excitement earlier from the thought of meeting Mikoto suddenly vanished. Uchiha Fugaku wa a ruthless man, always pushing everyone to their limits. He was the driving force of the company. He always looked so strict in the photos...never smiling, just plain stoic. At first glance, one could automatically say that he's a powerful man...a person never to be messed with. And that's mostly what makes the Uchiha successful in anything.

Then there's Uchiha Mikoto, the most well-dressed woman the fashion industry had ever laid eyes on. She came from another prestigious family and was a distant cousin of Fugaku. She started modelling at the age of ten and was able to establish her own name in the industry. And when she married Fugaku at the age of twenty-five, she started her own fashion line, the _Amaterasu._ Although her social life was practically laid out for the eyes of many, very little is known about her family life. Nobody knew what kind of wife and mother she was and when somebody asked something about her family, she's immediately clam up and discreetly change the topic.

She let Sasuke lead her to her seat, the warmth of the arm around her waist comforting her as she leaned closer to him. Her seat was across Mikoto's and beside Sasuke's. On Sasuke's left, Fugaku sat stiffly with his mouth pressed to a thin line. Sasuke introduced her to his parents.

"Hn." Everyone looked at the head of the family and waited for his reaction with bated breath. "Let's eat."

* * *

"You're a doctor." It was a statement, not a question.

Sakura looked up from her plate when Fugaku suddenly addressed her. She felt Sasuke freeze up as well beside her. "Yes, Fugaku-san. I went on an apprenticeship under Tsunade-shishou after I graduated high school," she said proudly. Her confidence was slowly coming back since they were talking about something she's familiar with.

Sasuke relaxed and resumed eating his meal. There were very few people outside the family who can speak to his father without stuttering or cowering in fear. Among them was the world-renowned physician Senjuu Tsunade. They were colleagues along with Jiraiya, owner of the Leaf Club, and Orochimaru. Sasuke shivered mentally at the thought of _that_ man. Orochimaru and his right hand man Yakushi Kabuto were creepy people. The Uchiha patriarch had cut off their ties because Orochimaru reportedly conducted illegal experiments and that he had several transactions going on in the black market. Seriously, that man was _gay_. Sasuke inwardly cringed when he remembered the way that snake looked at him. And he was licking his lips in a disturbing manner.

Anyway, back to the point, those three were among the handful of people who can carry out a deent conversation with Uchiha Fugaku. Then, he looked at his finacee talk to his father without any sign of discomfort, not on her face at least. They were discussing both families' businesses and Sakura talked animatedly while the older man sat back, looking amused, and listened to her. The Uchiha heir sighed in relief - Woah! He wasn't nervous that his father won't like his choice, right? Tch, that's impossible.

"Ne, Sasu-chan," Mikoto ignored her son's twitching eyebrows. "Do you think she can survive otou-chan's interrogation?" she asked, glancing at the pink-haired lady who was now talking about buying shares from a fast-food company. She, then, turned to her son.

"Hn," he responded, hoping the rosette didn't hear the nickname his mother used for him. "She seems to be doing well, and father's not even going easy on her."

The former model smiled at her son. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Sakura wound her hands together - a sign that she was nervous - as she trudged on the beautiful rose garden of the Uchiha manor. Sure, talking to Uchiha Fugaku was nerve-wracking and she almost wasn't able to taste her food because of the barrage of questions thrown at her. But _this_ was different. Sakura could feel her palms sweat as the older woman scrutinized her carefully, her obsidian eyes searching her face for any sign of anything.

"You're 24 years old, am I right?" Uchiha Mikoto asked as she turned to inspect a rose bush.

"Yes, Mikoto-san," the pink-haired woman replied to her fiancé's mother.

She eyed the Uchiha matriarch in pure awe. The woman must be in her 50s but she remained as graceful and as elegant as she was in her 20s. Those candle-like fingers delicately caressed the plant. Ebony hair flowed to the middle of her back as she stooped low to get a better view of the rose bush. She totally looked like a goddess checking her plants on Earth.

The ex-model nodded and straightened up. She faced the nervous Sakura and smiled softly at her. "Tsunade is a very close friend of mine...almost like a sister to me. And she always talks about you whenever she visits." Mikoto sat on a stone bench by the fountain and patted the spot next to her, indicating that Sakura should sit next to her, which the younger woman complied to. "To be honest, I was surprised to know that she had another apprentice after Shizune, since she's very picky when it comes to students. Almost ten years ago, she picked only Shizune out of all 500 applicants to be her apprentice."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. She didn't know that her teacher had that many wannabe applicants. She also didn't know that she conducted examinations for apprenticeship since she herself didn't take one. She just remembered being approached by the busty blonde woman after graduation and being asked if she wanted to be her apprentice. Back then, Sakura immediately recognized the famous doctor and immediately said yes. And, before she knew it, she was already working _with_ her teacher and not _for_ her.

"Having a medical license at the age of 20 is amazing," Mikoto continued. "It's a feat that not even Shizune achieved."

Sakura nodded. "She got hers when she was the same age as I am now."

"Right," the Lady Uchiha smiled at her. "When you got your license, Tsunade called me immediately to share the news. She was very proud and happy. And she also told me about the scholarships you give to those who can't afford education." The smile widened. "I can say that I'll be proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

And Sakura wondered why she ever felt nervous in the first place.

* * *

"So you're the one Ino kept talking about!" the dark-haired woman suddenly exclaimed, pure delight written all over her face. "I always wondered who 'Forehead Girl' was."

Sakura colored in embarrassment. Darn that Ino-pig! "So, Ino-pig always talks about me."

"Ye, but I don't get why she calls you 'Forehead Girl' really."

"It's a long story." She was about to leave it at that but when she saw that the older woman looked interested, she inwardly sighed. "We first met when we were in kindergarten. I often got bullied because of my pink hair and wide forehead, but when it got worse and people started tp bully me, Ino stood up for me even though it was her friends who were bullying me. She told them to back off and since everyone was afraid of her, they immediately left me alone. We were practically inseparable after that. And we started having sleepovers where I first saw her devour a whole tub of ice cream, and that's why I call her 'Ino-pig'." Sakura finished her story and smiled at the memory of her childhood with Ino.

"Oh my... I can't imagine Ino-chan eating like that!" Mikoto mused, finding it strange that her almost-anorexic employee used to devour a whole tub of ice cream. She softly laughed at the image of a chibi Ino eating ice cream that popped into her mind. She, then, sobered up. "I am so happy to have another female joining in the family. Living with three men can make a house so quiet."

Sakura perked up. "Three?" she echoed, looking utterly confused.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun didn't tell you?" Mikoto asked and Sakura shook her head. "Well, I have another son...Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

The younger woman leaned in closer, careful to absorb all the details she needed to know of the family she'd soon be part of. "Why haven't I been able to meet him today?" she asked carefully, not knowing if this was a sensitive subject or not.

The Uchiha matriarch looked down sadly. "There are...circumstances that made him move away from us. I haven't seen him since the day he left five years ago. I don't know the exact details but Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun had a huge argument before that. Sasuke-kun only aid it was because of business matters." She closed her eyes tightly to prevent the onslaught of tears. "But, as their mother, I know it was more than business. Sasuke-kun looked up to Itachi-kun and he was his role model, so such a trivial thing couldn't possibly tear them apart just like that."

"Sasuke must really miss him," Sakura commented.

"Oh, I know he does." Mikoto opened her eyes and all traces of sadness was gone. "Enough of this depressing story. I think we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? If you don't mind me asking, what are we shopping for?" Sakura asked.

'I AM SHOPPING WITH THE UCHIHA MIKOTO! SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura raged.

"We need gowns-" Then realization dawned on her, making her cut her own sentence. She nodded slowly and led Sakura back to the house. "The announcement of your engagement with Sasuke-kun will be announced tonight at one of our hotels."

The rosette's eyes widened as she tried to compose herself. This was happening all too fast! "Wha- Oh." Well, guess she'll have no choice but to deal with it. The public would know sooner or later anyway.

"So..." Uchiha Mikoto beamed at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and clasped her hands together. "As I was saying, let's go shopping for gowns!"

"Um... Mikoto-sa-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as the older woman sent her a glare that would've easily made _Uchiha Fugaku_ scared. "I-I mean, Mum?"

"Yes, Sakura darling?" The smile was back. (A/N: god, I swear this woman's crazy!)

Inner Sakura sweatdropped. "Don't you have your own boutique?"

The ebony-haired woman gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, how can I forget that?" She walked to the phone, dialled a number and quietly talked to whoever it was on the other line.

With Mikoto busy on the phone, Sakura as left to marvel on the huge portraits that decorated the entirety of the main hall's large halls. She scanned the profiles of each of the persons that were on each of the gold-frmaed portraits. Ebony hair. Onyx eyes. Sharp, aristocratic noses. Thin lips. All of which were patrician features that practically screamed Uchiha.

She stopped by a portrait where she saw two familiar faces. Uchiha Fugaku wore a dark blue yukata with a lack collar. The white snowflakes design contrasted on the dark color of the material. The Uchiha patriarch had and arm around Mikoto's waist protectively while his eyes looked straight ahead, his expression dead serious. Mikoto, however, was the exact opposite of her husband. Se wore a light yellow kimono with a red obi. Her long hair was pinned up by two beautifully decorated metal chopsticks. She had a soft smile on her face and her right hand held an uchiwa fan while her left hand rested on the arm around her waist. Sakura noted that they both looked younger in this portrait.

Next to the portrait of Sasuke's parents was that of a man who looked exactly like Sasuke. Sakura had to look closer to see that it was not her fiancé. The lines on the cheeks and the longer hair made the difference. This man must be the older son Mikoto had mentioned to her earlier, Sakura concluded. The man's eyes looked like they were observing her. Eager to move on from Itachi's cold and calculating gaze, she swept her eyes to the next portrait...only to find it blank.

"The portrait of you and Sasuke will be put up there after your wedding," Mikoto informed, reappearing beside her and almost making Sakura jump in shock. She turned to Sakura and held up one of her design sketches with a smile. "So, is this okay?"

The rosette's eyes widened. "H-Hai. It's beautiful, Kaa-san." A smile broke on her face. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, come on." The Uchiha matriarch grabbed her hand and literally dragged her to the awaiting limo. "There are still a lot of things we need to buy."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked through the big window and sipped on his rum. He noted with light amusement that his fiancée struggled with the shopping bags in her arms. He shook his head. His mother probably got carried away again and the last time that happened, Sasuke remembered, she had spent almost $100,000 on curtains. I mean, who spends that much on freaking _curtains_? Well, his mother apparently.

"It seems like your mother is having fun, Sasuke," Fugaku said from his seat, flipping to the next page of the newspaper he was reading.

The door opened and the two women walked in followed by at least four maids who were handed the many shopping bags. The older woman went straight to the master's bedroom to change clothes, her long hair swaying with her movements as she went her way. Fugaku excused himself, saying that he had things to take care of –ahem, the media- for tonight's event. That left Sakura and Sasuke alone in the living room.

Sakura sighed and plopped on the nearest comfy couch. She was _exhausted._ "Sasuke, your mom is a shopping monster! Although it's hard to associate her with a monster, but you get my point, right?"

"I know the feeling," the Uchiha mumbled, taking a seat next to his fiancée.

"We were just supposed to shop for some accessories needed for tonight, but then she suddenly lectured me about marriage and stuff and she dragged me to the bridal section-" she was cut off by a yawn escaping her mouth. "Then she made me try on so many gowns with so many laces that itch. We finally left the shop when I managed to convince her that she should design my wedding gown."

He let her lean on him since he knew that shopping with his mother could really drain someone. Heck, even _Naruto_ refused to assist the older woman when she once asked him to accompany her to shop for some special groceries. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was already half-asleep but was still mumbling about what happened during her nightmarish shopping trip with Mikoto.

"Then after she saw a pregnant woman pass by, she suddenly dragged me to a maternity store. She told me what I should buy there when I get pregnant... I swear I was about to die in embarrassment..." Then she trailed off and he knew that she was out.

Sasuke adjusted his hold on his fiancée so he was lying down and her head rested on his chest. He looked at the sleeping Sakura and mulled over the things she had just said. It's true that Mikoto was very excited for his marriage to Sakura but her envisioning the young woman with child –his child- was thinking too far ahead. He didn't even know if he was ready to have a wife yet, let alone have his own family. But as he drifted off to sleep, he somehow couldn't erase the image that popped into his mind.

The image of a young boy with black hair and emerald eyes...

* * *

What made him agree to this again? Sasuke thought back to the events earlier that day. Oh, yeah.

Flashback:

_Poke._

_Something was poking him._

"_Ne, Sasuke, wake up." So it was Sakura who was poking him._

"_I don't want to," he replied as he still refused to open his eyes._

_He felt her wriggle in his arms, trying to break free of his tight hold. "But it's almost lunch time!" she whined when her attempts failed._

_Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at her lazily. "Sakura, just sleep. We'll eat a late lunch later," he replied evenly before closing his eye once again and resumed his sleep._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

"_Sakura, stop that," he growled, grabbing her hand that was about to poke him._

_There was a huff of annoyance before her voice was heard. "But you won't wake up."_

"_Okay, okay. I'm up." The Uchiha slowly got up to a sitting position, making the girl partially sit in his lap. "Happy?"_

"_Much."_

"_Now, what did you want?" Sasuke demanded, letting Sakura detach her arms from his neck and swung his legs so his feet could rest on the floor._

_The pink-haired doctor rolled her eyes. "Dad wanted us to have lunch with them."_

"_I'm not yet hungry." _But he totally didn't want to come face to face with Haruno Kyoichi yet in fear that he'd do to him what Fugaku did to Sakura during breakfast earlier.

"_Then you can just accompany me."_

"_No."_

_There was an evil smirk on her face. "I'll tell your mother how you acted when we first met, Sa-su-ke-kun," she teased mischievously._

_Sasuke tensed. He couldn't say no to her when she has that blackmail material, damnit. "Annoying," he hissed._

End of Flashback:

And so, that brought him to his current distress. Haruno Kyoichi looked at him with calculating eyes, those same electric greens that Sakura possessed. It was as if he was waiting for him o slip up or something. Earlier, Sasuke realized in horror that he was to sit directly across the male Haruno while Sakura sat on his right and across her mother. They were just waiting for their ordered food.

Sasuke reached out for his glass of water and saw Sakura lightly conversing with her mother, Haruno Hikari. He realized where Sakura got her exotic features from. The two women had the same pink hair –well, Hikari's was a much darker shade. They both had the same button nose and pouty lips. Sakura's eyes, however, came from Kyoichi since Hikari had blue eyes.

The older man cleared his throat and the three immediately gave him their attention. He looked at his daughter. "Haruno Sakura." Then, he shifted his gaze to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke unconsciously drank the water faster.

"I'm putting my trust on the two of you that there will be no sex until after the wedding," the man declared.

The world stopped. Their eyes went wide. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved...well except for Sasuke who was choking on his refreshment. He thumped his chest a couple of times with the heel f his right hand in an attempt to ease his respiration.. And seconds later, Sakura finally jumped into action and soothingly rubbed circles on the broad back of her fiancé, whose violent coughing had earned them several stares from the other customers. Sasuke calmed down after a while.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sakura asked worriedly while still rubbing his muscular back.

"Yes, thank you." That earned him a smile from the pinkette.

"That's good, then," Kyoichi said. "So, as I was saying -"

"Daddy!" Sakura interjected, flushing a deep scarlet and embarrassed that her father wanted to five her and her fiancé 'the talk' when they're already supposedly responsible adults. "Please rest assued that we aren't doing anything inappropriate, daddy."

Kyoichi nodded slowly, believing his precious daughter's words. "That's better."

"Did you know that she's allergic to many things?"

Sasuke looked to his right and saw Hikari. They were on their way to the parking lots and Sakura and Kyoichi were walking ahead of them. He thought about the woman's words. He didn't know Sakura was allergic to anything.

He shook his head.

The woman then proceeded to recite the various things to which Sakura was allergic. It was an assortment of food, fabric, weather condition, scents, medicine and et cetera. "But please don't forget that her allergies to peanuts, penicillin, crabs and poultry are the worst of them all. She had been sent to the hospital because of them for many times," Hikari sadly said, her eyes downcast.

"I won't forget," he promised. "I'll always keep an eye on her."

"Thank you." Hikari smiled at him. "I hope you're not as careless as Sai." When she noticed his confused look, she clarified, "Sai is my daughter's ex-boyfriend. He was aware that she's allergic to nuts but he still fed her almond ice cream. It was too late when she realized that she already finished half the cup. And when she was rushed to the hospital, she was given penicillin by the doctors and Sail aimed that he knew nothing of her allergies."

"How..." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "How did she make it?"

The woman looked at her daughter who was laughing at what her father said. "She was already in life support in the Intensive Care Unit when Tsunade arrived. She immediately administered the medicine she developed specially for my daughter just as she was flat-lining. Sakura recovered after four days. And we were later told that Tsunade basically stormed in the hospital after we called her for help and ordered the staff around as if she owned...which she did, apparently."

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular and he felt his hands clenching involuntarily. "What happened to the bastard?"

Hikari frowned at the memory. "He didn't show his face after that. And to think that all that happened after Sakura forgave him after hearing him having sex with another woman in his house." She shook her head sadly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Tch."

A sigh came from the woman. "And that's pretty much what you need to know about my daughter. You have to learn by yourself everything else." The mood lightened up once again. "Just be careful of her mood swings. They're scary." She laughed.

At last, they reached their cars. Hikari patted him on the arm before sliding in the Haruno's luxurious vehicle. He looked over to his fiancée who was kissing her father goodbye. They had all agreed that Sasuke would take Sakura with him so they can prepare for tonight's event. They waved goodbye as the older couple drove away, then they went in the car too.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, noticing the man's furrowed eyebrows and tight grip on the steering wheel.

Sasuke glared at the road. "Nothing."

And Sakura worriedly wondered what he and her mother talked about.

* * *

Ino quietly cursed when she didn't find the perfect eyeshadow. She grabbed her own purse from the crystal coffee table in the dressing room. The blonde growled when she didn't find it there wither. She was so frustrated that Sakura was sure her friend would soon tear her shiny blonde locks from her beautiful head.

Finally giving up, she shrieked, "Does anyone have -" She was cut off when a make up kit was suddenly shoved in her hands. Confused, Ino looked up from the kit to look straight into pale lavender eyes.

"I thought you'd need this, Ino-chan," Hinata softly said.

Ino sighed in relief and hugged Hinata. "Thanks, Hina. You're a lifesaver."

Then, Ino turned her attention back to Sakura who was seated in front of the huge mirror and went back to work. She was doing the pinkette's make up while Tenten was in charge of the hair. Sakura noticed that Hinata carried a rectangular package into the room and placed it on the countertop beside Sakura's stuff.

The four of them were best friends since high school (well, except for Ino and Sakura since we all know that they were the best of friends since forever.) when they went to Konoha Academy. All of them belonged to the high society because, obviously, you have to be filthy rich to be able to go to Konoha Academy. Now, we all know that the Haruno were rich because of the company founded by Kyoichi that supplied medical equipments to hospitals all over the country.

Ino was the heiress of the Yamanaka Fashion Industries (which was the sister company of Mikoto's fashion company), so no one really wondered why she dressed up so nicely.

Then there's Hyuuga Hinata who preferred to be a fashion designer than have a dangerous life serving heir own private investigation firm. Hinata was always the peaceful, quieter and calmer one in the group.

Finally, there's Mitarashi Tenten. Being the second child, she was not obliged to follow her parents' footsteps as much as her older sister, Mitarashi Anko, was. But she still helped Anko manage all their restaurants while working as a fitness trainer at the same time.

"Ne, Saki, where's that hot piece of meat that you call your fiancé?" Tenten piped up, making Sakura blush at her blunt statement. She was currently braiding a few strands of pink hair. "Hikari-san said he's with you."

"Oh, I stole her from him for a few hours," Ino answered for her friend, applying some mascara on Sakura before beaming proudly at her handiwork. "I told him he should be getting ready himself. And he'll be seeing her soon anyway. Sasuke _so_ didn't want to leave her." She giggled at the pinkette's obvious discomfort. The poor girl was red as a tomato! "And don't you start complaining, Forehead-girl. The girls and I have a job to do, and that is to make you look beautiful so Sasuke's eyes would have to bulge out of their sockets and his jaw would be on the floor and his pants would be-"

Sakura cut her off. "Don't even go there, Pig!"

Ino burst out laughing and Tenten joined in, much to Sakura's annoyance. Why were they ganging up on her now? She glared at the evil blonde and her bun-haired associate who were doubling over in laughter. She, then, turned to the only person in the room she knew would save her from her misery.

The Hyuuga heiress just smiled at her softly and pushed off from the wall she was leaning against. She walked gracefully over to Sakura and laid a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Ino-chan... Tenten-chan, time is running out. We need to finish getting Saki ready, so we could fix ourselves too. Remember that Shikamaru-san and Neji-niisan will also be there so you need to look your best too." She paused and looked at the pinkette before turning her gaze to the two boisterous females. "And you need to stop teasing Sakura-chan IT makes her uncomfortable."

Oh, Sakura just loved this girl so much!

...

...

...

END

* * *

Authoress's Notes:

So this is the edited version of Chapter 4. Sorry that it took too long to finish. I had other things to do and worry about (school and other stuff...). I am open to comments and suggestions so please feel free to tell me what you think so I can improve my story.

Your reviews are very much loved. Cookies for those who review. An apple pie for the best reviewer. Yeah, because I have great cooking skills and I'm cool like that, yeah. :D

Don't forget to click on that blue link! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm on a roll! I'm updating sooner now 'coz I'm feeling slightly generous and 'coz I have a new laptop. If anyone here read my author's notes in my other story Paint It Golden, I've mentioned there that my laptop got stolen. So, yeah, now I don't have a reason to not update quickly.

And I'm typing this chapter while listening to Claire de Lune over and over again. Classical music helps me type faster. Haha! Oh, the horror! I read the uploaded Chapter 004 and I noticed several typos! Argh. I'm so embarrassed now but I'll just have to edit it later. *sigh*. By the way, before I forget...

...

...

...

Dun dun dun dun! And the apple pie goes to... **pinkypinkypinky** for writing the longest review yet! And what did you mean by SasuSaku action? Wink wink... LOL. Oh and I shall not forget the cookies for **Mary **(Oh yes, I will continue this one! Just wait for the next chapters.),** easily1994addicted **(I'm flattered that you think that this is the best story ever. LOL. I will update soon, don't worry ;)),** ImaFREAK **(I know, right? SasuSaku forever! Thanks for the compliment on my writing!), and** Rose Tiger **(Thanks for reviewing in almost every chapter...you somehow missed chapter 3 LOL)

Well, I received votes already! Now, we all understand that Itachi-kun is not really a bad guy in the series. But this is fanfiction so I can still make him badass, you know. It's my choice in the end, but I'll let you have a say in my decision since I value your opinions.

Itachi - 0

Orochimaru - 0

Madara - 1

Danzo - 1

...

**Dedication:** To skipping classes, staying nocturnal and having cool parents (who tell me it's totally ok even if I have passing grades only.)

...

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto: You don't own me!

Astridhong17: Oh no, I don't. It's Sasuke that I own (insert evil laugh).

Sakura: (insert horrified gasp) What! SHANNARO! Sasuke-kun is mine!

Sasuke: *sigh* Please ignore them. astridhong17 does not own Naruto or me for that matter. She owns nothing but the plot. Hn.

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 005: The Announcement

...

The girls were halfway done with the preparations and to say that they were gorgeous would be an understatement since they really put effort into the beautification of their appearance. Not that they needed it, no.

Ino was in a dark purple evening gown that had beautiful rhinestones on the neckline and a black belt just below her chest. The lack of fabric on her back revealed the smooth and creamy skin of her perfectly toned back. Her silver bangles and earrings complimented the color of her gown very well. Then, she wore 6-inch stilettos with its white straps crisscrossing up her long legs. It was a miracle that she can walk on those, really. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun which was tied by some of her hair that was in a braid. Her bangs were swept to the side and they framed her face really well.

Then there's Tenten. The usual buns couldn't be seen anywhere. Instead, the half Chinese girl had her chocolate brown hair down, the soft waves made her look more mature. The maroon tube dress she wore reached just below her knees and the sparkling diamond choker made up for the simplicity of her dress. She wrapped up her look with her 4-inch white sandals.

Well, if Tenten's look was unfussy, Hinata's was the simplest. No one would've guessed she was the heiress to a multi-billion dollar fortune. She chose to wear a white spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress that she, herself, designed. The dark blue patterns accented the outfit so it looked more original. The 12-mm pearl accessories matched perfectly with her eyes and her silver stilettos made a 'clacking' sound everytime she walked around the room to get things ready for the engagement party of her friend, Sakura.

Now, speaking of Sakura, shall we look at her outfit for tonight? Well, she's wearing a white, fluffy and most definitely expensive bathrobe. - Wait, what? What was the girl of the night still doing in her _bathrobe_?

"What do you mean you still haven't seen your dress for tonight?" her blond bestfriend shrieked by her ear, effectively making her cringe and just go basically deaf.

Sakura leaned her head away from Ino. "What the hell, Ino! Do you want me to go deaf?"

The other girl just rolled her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, Sak, where's your dress?" Tenten asked then looked at the wall clock by the door. "It's half an hour before the party starts. We_ need _to get you a dress soon."

"I don't know," Sakura answered with a sheepish smile. "Mikoto-san ordered it and just told me she'd have it delivered here."

"Um..." It was Hinata, trying to get their attention. But, no, they ignored her.

Ino placed both her hands on her narrow hips. "Yeah, yeah... But where is it _now_?"

The pale-eyed girl tried again. "...guys?"

Sakura sighed. It was typical of Ino to be difficult when she's panicking. "I already told you, Ino. I don't know." She forced herself not to yell at her friend.

"...please listen to me."

"If I did know where it is –which I don't- I would probably be wearing it now don't you think?" Sakura continued when she was confident with the volume of her voice.

"GUYS!"

The three women looked at Hinata who was panting lightly from her outburst. Realizing what she just did, the shy girl's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that!" she apologized profusely.

"Err... yeah, it's okay Hina," declared the pinkette and smiled. "Did you have something to say?"

Hinata regained her composure and smiled before she nodded. She walked towards an unoccupied spot in front of the mirror and got a package on the counter. It was the same package Sakura saw Hinata bring in earlier. Hinata placed it on the chair she previously occupied. She carefully untied the ribbons that held the box together, and then she lifted the lid. Her small delicate hands carefully took hold of the smooth piece of garment as it was slowly revealed from the box.

Hinata couldn't help but smile when she saw the expressions on her friends' faces as they examined the dress. "Uchiha-san requested me to take this dress to you, Sakura-chan, since she couldn't trust just anyone with this. I tried to tell you all earlier but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Aww..." Ino cooed and pulled the Hyuuga heiress into a hug. "We're sorry."

Sakura and Tenten eventually joined in and it became a group hug. Every fight and misunderstanding between them was always settled with one of these group hugs, so no one really got on anyone's bad side for too long. Well, that's also thanks to Hinata, who was their occasional peacemaker.

When they detached themselves from each other, Sakura looked at the dress once more. Her eyes danced with admiration at the elegant outfit. "It's so beautiful, Hina."

"Yes, it is," the said girl agreed. "Uchiha-san designed this herself. This design belongs to one of her collections which was never released to public since she loved it too much. This is the first time that it will be shown to the media."

The pinkette's eyes widened at the information. "B-But, if that is so, I cannot wear this!"

Ino scoffed from the sidelines. "Shut up, Forehead. Mikoto-san decided to give you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to wear one of her sought-after dresses and you're here saying _that_! Don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah, Saki," Tenten said. "You'll look great in that! Plus we don't have enough time to look for another dress."

Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right."

Truthfully, Sakura was thrilled that Mikoto deemed her worthy to wear one of her best designs, but she herself didn't know if she deserved it. She vaguely wondered what Sasuke would think once he saw her. Her cheeks instantly flamed when she realized where her line of thinking was directed to.. But, thankfully, she didn't have much time to think since the girls had already sprung into action.

* * *

Meanwhile with the men...

Sasuke glared intensely the idiot. His incessant whining for ramen was seriously getting to his nerves. Why was he associated with the dobe again? Oh, because they're bestfriends since _childhood._

"I sure hope they serve ramen at the buffet!" Naruto said/yelled and everyone in the area cringed at the sound. "But I also can't wait to see my Hina-chan." The dobe instantly received death glare from 'Hina-chan's' cousin, Hyuuga Neji, for proclaiming Hinata as his. "Teme, I can't believe Hina-chan and Saku-chan are friends!"

If looks could kill, Naruto would probably be rotting six feet below the ground. "What did you call Sakura?"

"O-Oh... Hehe..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, causing the Uchiha to intensify his glare. "Fine, I won't call her that. Geez, touchy."

"Tch, usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!"

Shikamaru sighed. In the back of his mind, he was lying on a grassy field, watching the clouds. Yeah, that sounded just right to him. He would prefer that over this (he swept his eyes to his companions) anytime. Heck, he would prefer cloud-gazing above anything anytime!

"Idiots," Neji, who was beside Shikamaru, muttered under his breath.

The four of them were at the hotel lobby, having finished dressing up earlier than everyone else. They lounged and waited for the arrival of the guests. The party would be starting soon and they were yet to see the girls.

Naruto wore a white suit with a bright orange undershirt and a blue tie with orange stripes. Someone would probably be blinded by the neon brightness. As usual, his blond hair was spiked up and his cerulean orbs reflected his excitement as he bounded across the room.

Neji, who just finished meditating, glared at the blonde from where he sat at one of the lobby's couches. He looked elegant in his dark suit and olive green shirt. His long chocolate brown hair was tied at the end in a low ponytail. He was the perfect picture of 'calm' if not for the glare pasted on his pupil-less eyes. Well, the Hyuuga clan raised him that way. If he wasn't third in line for the inheritance, you'd think he was the heir!

A yawn was heard and an utterance of _'Mendokuse'_. The pineapple-haired Shikamaru tugged on his tie to loosen it a bit. His mother probably tied it too tightly for him. He sighed once more before resting his head on arms. The lazy man wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt which had a few top buttons undone. He cast a bored look at the guests who passed by them, never really minding that those guests were politicians, business tycoons, or just simply important people.

Finally, we move on to Sasuke. He wore the customary black suit, white shirt and black tie. But what made him look so unconventional was the way he held his posture and that aura he had that made people look at him in awe and admiration. His hair was left in its usual spikiness that made him seem more debonair. His eyes scanned the people coming in through the rolling doors of the hotel with slight impatience, though no one could really tell what or who he was looking for.

When Naruto _finally_ quieted down, Sasuke sighed and thanked Kami for the peace and quiet. Then his thoughts drifted to what Haruno Hikari told him earlier. How Sakura kissed death on the face and got away with it; How he almost didn't get a chance to meet her had Tsunade arrived too late; How he wanted to rip this Sai's body to shreds for doing these things to Sakura, and; How he promised himself to never ever do anything to hurt Sakura. She had already been through quite a lot and she didn't deserve to be hurt anymore. He sat down and made himself comfortable on a chair. He really wanted to see Sakura now. He honestly didn't know where that Yamanaka girl took his fiancée. He was just told that she would be going to the hotel with the Yamanaka girl so he can just go by himself. And that's what he did and he met the guys at the lobby. He wondered how Sakura would look like. Heck, he didn't even know what she'd be wearing. It was some sort of secret between the ladies to not let the men know their outfits for tonight. His mother and the other maids had their mouths shut and wouldn't tell him anything aside from the giggles of '_She'll be gorgeous!_' and '_I can't wait to see her in it!_' Sasuke was well aware that she turned heads without dressing up so he can just imagine the look on the men once she _did_ put an effort into preparing for the party… He vaguely remembered how his throat went dry when he saw her for the first time on their first date.

'_Kuso,_' Sasuke inwardly cursed and his fingers curled into fists as he imagined the men ogling her as she passed by. He didn't like the idea of it.

The Uchiha frowned. Why was he suddenly so possessive of Sakura? Sure, they're already engaged but it was an arrangement between two families and he only just came to know her three weeks ago. Surely that would not be enough time for him to develop feelings for her right? Right?

"Teme!" His ears were, once again, attacked by Naruto's obnoxious voice.

"What, dobe?" he asked, glaring at his bestfriend.

Naruto waved his phone in front of Sasuke's face which the other man quickly slapped away. "Hinata-chan just sent me a message. They're on their way."

"Hn," he grunted and stood up.

It was time to go and the guests were waiting. Seems like he won't be able to see Sakura come out of the car, but it's okay. He'll see her nonetheless. Those were his thoughts as he entered the massive ballroom with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji closely following behind.

* * *

Cameras flashed wildly as guests stepped out of their cars one by one in their fancy outfits. The red carpet was littered with the paparazzi and associates of the Haruno and Uchiha families. Everyone was eager of the announcement the two families would make (nobody else knew of the engagement yet.). But everyone was also looking out for the daughter of the Haruno. The rosette wasn't really very social but when she did come to few chosen gatherings, she amazed the media and had the attention of the people.

So when the slick black limousine bearing the crest of the Haruno family arrived, the rabid mediamen just crowded the luxurious car, especially when the passengers stepped out one by one. First to emerge was the chauffeur who quickly made his way to the passengers' side. When the double doors opened, Kyoichi was the first to step out, then he assisted his wife out as well. Ino and Tenten were next to emerge. Hinata was required to arrive with her family so she arrived at the venue earlier than the rest of the girls. The media immediately swarmed at the sight of the supermodel and the famous fitness expert. The two girls waited for Sakura at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance of the hotel.

Shiny black 4-inch stilettos were first to be seen, followed by a decent amount of smooth flesh as Sakura finally stepped out. Everyone ooh-ed as they took in her appearance. She wore a long navy blue satin evening gown. There was a slit by her left leg, hence the 'decent amount of flesh' mentioned earlier, that showed off her smooth skin. She wore a fire diamond necklace that was shaped like a heart. It was given by Sasuke on their third date. On her left wrist was her silver bracelet that had cherry blossom designs. Her coral pink hair was tied into an elegant bun with a few strands at the side of her face and her light makeup brought out her exotic beauty.

Sakura smiled at the general direction of the cameras before standing between Ino and Tenten and linked both her arms with theirs. They followed the other guests to the direction of the ballroom.

He could hear the flashes of the cameras from outside the door of the venue and knew that the Haruno and the girls have arrived. From his spot near the door, he could see his parents talk to some important person. They were quite excited for this event, although Fugaku didn't really show it.

The doorman opened the double doors as the arrival of the Hyuugas was announced. First was Hyuuga Hiashi, his eldest daughter Hinata, his other daughter Hanabi, and his nephew Neji. Then, Hikari and Kyoichi's arrival was soon announced. Fugaku and Mikoto quickly excused themselves from their conversation with the old man and rushed to the doors to greet Sakura's parents. Sasuke joined his parents and greeted his fiancée's parents too.

"Good evening Kyoichi-san, Hikari-san," he greeted smoothly, bowing in respect to the two. He, then reached out to shake Kyoichi's hand, but when he turned to Hikari he was quite startled when she gave him a quick hug.

The Haruno patriarch nodded in approval at Sasuke. "Good evening to you too, young man." Haruno Kyoichi certainly liked the idea of having a polite and respectful son-in-law. "Sakura should be here soon."

Sasuke nodded and the two older couples walked away to talk about things. Just then, as if on cue, the young man caught sight of Sakura's evil minions...err, friends. At the corner of his eye, he saw Shikamaru and Neji discreetly move towards Ino and Tenten. They whisked their respective dates away and Sasuke was left to await Sakura's arrival.

When she finally came to his view, Sasuke found himself unable to formulate words. He stayed rooted to the ground and his mind stopped comprehending everything except for the fact that Sakura was standing a few feet away from him, looking very beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful on other days; she just looked _specially_ beautiful tonight. He watched as she waved at his parents.

At last, her emerald green eyes landed on his figure at her left. Sasuke swore his heart skipped at beat, only for it to beat a hell lot faster when she smiled and slowly made her way to him. He willed his feet to move and he met her halfway.

"I suppose I should thank my mom for lending you that dress," he stated, still unable to take his eyes off her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you should, Sasuke-kun."

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. "'Sasuke-_kun_?'"

She gasped and reddened adorably. "I-I mean 'Sasuke'. Yes, I meant 'Sasuke' not 'Sasuke-kun'!"

"Hn." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her left hand to loop around his right arm. "I think 'Sasuke-kun' sounds better."

If it was possible, Sakura reddened even more. "Wh-Whatever you say."

Sasuke chuckled at her obvious embarrassment. It was amusing how a small comment from him would get her so riled up. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"O-Oh…" she stumbled on her feet but Sasuke steadied her. She had somewhat regained her composure from his earlier attacks. "Thanks. And you look stunning as well, Sasuke."

"I know." Then the tall man scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing her fiancé's change in behavior.

"You dropped the suffix."

Sakura stared at him incredulously. He was such a child sometimes. "I just told you you're stunning and you're complaining that I dropped the suffix from your name?"

"Hn."

The pink-haired doctor sighed. "Fine, Sasuke-_kun_." She could see his familiar smirk grow. "Now, quit acting like a child and let's go to our table."

"Aa."

He frowned when he felt her hand leave its spot around his arm but was quickly amended when she wrapped her fingers with his and she urged him forward with a soft 'Come on'. The slightly bantering pair walked arm in arm to their table where their friends were.

* * *

When Sakura met Sasuke's friends, she wondered why she didn't meet him any sooner. His friends were actually friends with her friends! Well, more than friends actually. You see, Ino's boyfriend was Nara Shikamaru, and Hinata's boyfriend was Naruto who proclaimed that he was Sasuke's bestfriend. Then there's Hyuuga Neji. Well, she already knew Neji since he often chaperoned them whenever they went overseas since he's overprotective of his younger cousin Hinata -that, and he was also Tenten's fiancé.

The party was now in full swing and everyone was having fun. Slow classical music was being played by the quintet. Sasuke and Sakura were on the dance floor. Sasuke's arms were around her waist while hers were around his neck. The man probably had enough of Naruto teasing him about random things and chose dancing as a method of escape.

"That Naruto is really something," said Sakura, resting her head on the Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke stiffened at the contact but didn't pull away. "Hn." He tightened his grip on her and chuckled when she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "I don't even know what your friend saw in him."

"Oh, don't say that Sasuke-kun," she softly reprimanded the tall man. "I actually find him sweet."

She felt Sasuke shift from one foot to another as he contemplated on how to respond to her earlier statement. "What makes you say that?"

The pink-haired woman pulled away slightly, her emerald gaze directed to him. "Well, he's funny, thoughtful and very _very _loud. But I can also tell that he cares for Hinata so much and he even announces to everyone that he loves her." She needed not mention that Naruto did that every 5 minutes since Sasuke probably knew that already.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you want me to tell you I love you every 5 minutes?"

"E-Eh?" She ignored the fact that her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage at that moment. She really wondered what went on in his mind. "Was that a trick question?" When all she received was a dashing smirk, she moved on. "Anyway, it's not that I want you to declare your undying love for me every 5 minutes. Twice a day is enough." Then she laughed softly at his flabbergasted expression. "But since we have yet to love each other as more than friends, I think that declaration can wait."

"Aa."

* * *

"Oh, look at them!" Mikoto squealed like a highschool girl. "They're so cute!"

Hikari looked over to where her friend was pointing at and saw her daughter slow dancing with her fiancé. She smiled tenderly at the sight. She could clearly see the adoration in the man's eyes as he looked at her daughter.

"Yes, they are," the female Haruno agreed, turning back to Mikoto as if to give the young couple privacy by looking away. "But I think your son wouldn't appreciate it if he heard you regard him as something cute."

The Uchiha matriarch waved her hand dismissively. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't dare to question my opinion." She giggled before composing herself once again. "Besides, what I said is true. They _do_ look cute together. When he went out with other women in the past, he never asked them to dance and he never let them hold his hand for longer than necessary. They didn't even get to have a decent conversation with him since he only spoke a few sentences at a time. And his relationships never lasted for more than a week."

Hikari's eyes widened as she pondered on everything Mikoto said. "That's the exact opposite of what's happening with him and Sakura now."

"Precisely."

"Even with Sakura," the redhead began. "Kyoichi and I notice some changes in her. After breaking up with her past boyfriend, she buried herself in work doing double shifts whenever Tsunade allowed her to. She almost never came home. We were worried about her so when you told us that Sasuke chose her, we decided to give this a shot. Maybe this would help her forget about Sai and help her move on." She smiled even more. "Turns out it did. The result is better than expected."

"But it seems that they themselves still don't realize the improvements," Mikoto commented thoughtfully. "I'll be thrilled to give them a little push forward."

"I think we should let them find out for themselves. It'll be more exciting that way."

* * *

Haruno Kyoichi had always been a good multi-tasker. His morning routine was: eat breakfast, watch news on TV, read documents, talk to Hikari, and check up on Sakura…at the same time. Yes, it required a great deal of concentration, but he apparently had that.

And now, that certain trait of his was being put to use as he formulated and impromptu speech in his head while walking up the stage and keeping an eye on his daughter. Mere seconds ago, his daughter and the Uchiha were just _innocently_ dancing, but then he saw that they were getting to close to each other for comfort. Now, what kind of a good daddy would let some man get all comfortable with his daughter? So he just had to break their moment.

He cleared his throat before grabbing the microphone, squinting as the bright spotlight attacked his vision. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He opened his arms as a sign of welcoming the guests. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that the young couple rushed to the stage. "I am glad that you are able to grace us with your presence on this very special night that our family and the Uchiha clan arranged." He nodded towards Fugaku who was standing at his right and to Mikoto who shared a table with Hikari just below the stage. They nodded back at him. "We have a very important announcement to make."

That simple sentence got everyone interested and anxious at the same time. What will they be announcing now? While some would just take whatever the news was in stride, others couldn't help but feel threatened. The Haruno standing on the stage and announcing something was one thing. But the Haruno standing on the stage _with the Uchiha_ and announcing something was another.

"The Haruno Royale chain of hotels and the Palais Sharingan chain of hotels will be merged into one. It will now be known as the Royal Sharingan." There were whispers among the guests as they processed the news but the Haruno patriarch just chose to ignore them.

He was very much aware of the fact that several people had their eyes on his 5-star hotels. Some were even plotting on overthrowing him. But now that the company is merged with the Uchiha's, those people would have to overthrow Fugaku too.

'_It would be fun to see them try that,_' Kyoichi thought smugly.

"Oh, and one more thing…" His lips stretched into a smile as the applause from his previous announcement died down. "May I call on the stage my precious daughter, Sakura, and her escort, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

They had just made it to the front of the stage when he heard their names being called. He looked at the girl beside him who was lightly panting from brisk walking from the dance floor. She really did look beautiful tonight. She was different from the girl in the photograph during the selection for his fiancée. While the girl in the photograph had an innocent beauty, this woman beside him was very elegant and mature.

Sasuke released Sakura's hand and repositioned it so her left arm was looped around his right. He, then, carefully led the way to where their parents were standing, being cautious as they walked up the steps since he knew that the rosette wasn't used to wearing heels higher than three inches, and the tight grip on his arm prevented him from walking any faster. When, at last, they arrived at their destination and were finally standing beside Hikari who went upstage with Mikoto earlier, he noticed that Sakura was slightly fidgeting. It was almost unnoticeable but Sasuke had been keeping a close eye on her.

His left arm reached for the hand gripping his right arm and rubbed her pale knuckles with his thumb. "Sakura," he whispered so that only she could hear. When he was sure he had caught her attention, he continued. "Relax. It wouldn't do us good if you suddenly faint here."

He was given a weak smile as a response and the death grip she had on his arm gradually loosened until he was certain that his circulation was back to normal. Seeing as his arm was, once again, free, he snaked that same arm around the rosette's waist and pulled her closer. He heard her sigh softly and felt her lean against him.

"I am proud to announce to you all the engagement of my daughter to this fine young man." Kyoichi's voice filled the massive hall once again, and the attention was quickly brought to them.

Sasuke mentally scoffed at the faces of their parents' associates' daughters who hoped to marry an Uchiha. '_Tch. Stupid stalkers,_' he thought. He was really grateful to Kami that Sakura wasn't one of these stalkers.

Sakura wasn't really used to being the center of anybody's attention despite the fact that she was an only child. That was the reason why she often didn't go to the social gatherings that she and her parents were invited to. Well, except if that event involved something really meaningful. Take, for example, that charity ball she attended a month ago. She was able to help several homeless children. Even there, the cameras hounded her.

But, if Sakura hated it then, she definitely relished in the attention tonight. Why? Because her engagement to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke was just announced. By tomorrow, the news would surely spread all throughout the country and, possibly, the whole world. She could just imagine the looks on the faces of his fangirls. Poor them but, as Ino would say, 'Die, bitches!' (Insert Ino-smirk here.)

She heard Sasuke 'tsk' when Naruto yelled a particularly loud 'Hell yeah!'. The friendship of these two men was really strange, she thought. One would say at one glance that they were really different from each other. Sasuke, as most Uchihas are, is very uptight. He didn't like it when his employees are tardy, and he himself was _always_ on time. His work is always done perfectly (because anything less would be a disappointment to the clan). And he seemed to have a vocabulary not exceeding a hundred words. Well, not to her. He always spoke in complete sentences to her except from his usual monosyllabic responses of 'Hn' or 'Aa' and maybe a 'Tch' if he really is having a bad day or when he didn't get his daily dose of caffeine. (I'm telling you, he's an addict! ~_~)

Compared to the mysterious Uchiha heir, Naruto can be labelled as a very vibrant person literally and metaphorically. His loud and outspoken nature seemed to balance out Sasuke's broody characteristics. He would goof around and he was the 'idiot' of the group and that made him befriend anyone in almost an instant. His wide grin was contagious and that's what attracted people to him. And, despite all those, he's still a very sensitive and caring man deep inside.

Sakura frowned when Sasuke's grip on her became painfully tight suddenly. The reporters were still trying to interview them and all the cameras and microphones were shoved in their faces, so she can't really say something that might catch the interest of these people. (For example: If Sakura told Sasuke. "Ouch, Sasuke, you're hurting me!", then the media would think that Sasuke is a violent person and that Sakura is in danger of domestic abuse. Yes, they're _that_ assuming!) She looked up at him and saw that his face had an unreadable expression on it. His jaw clenched and his lips were set in a thin line. He appeared to be glaring at something or _someone_ at the back of the crowd, Sakura realized.

She let her eyes race the direction to where the Uchiha was glaring and she gasped at what she saw.

_

* * *

CHAPTER 6 PREVIEW:_

"_W-What if somebody walks in on us?" Sakura averted her eyes and fiddled with her hands._

_Sasuke chuckled. "We're an engaged couple. They'll just think it's normal."_

_Her eyes snapped back to his. She was sure she was as red as a tomato now. "What?"_

_The Uchiha took a step forward and Sakura instinctively stepped back, but he was so fast for her and he took hold of her waist. He brought her closer to him and leaned down so his warm breathing could be felt against her ear. She could feel the front of her gown getting soaked but it wasn't the reason she was shivering._

* * *

Authoress' Notes:

Ooooh! I just finished watching this Chinese movie 'Secret''. It's a very good movie, I must say. It's in my top 10 list along with 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (Toki Wo Kakeru Shoujo)', 'The Classic', 'Extraordinary Measures', 'My Sassy Girl', '3 Idiots', 'Memoirs of A Geisha', 'The Last Samurai', '200 Pound Beauty' and 'Tangled'.

Soooo...I left you guys on a cliffy! Sorry but that had to be done. Only **Rose Tiger **voted? *sigh* Anyway, who do you think did Sasuke and Sakura see in the party? And why the hell is Sasuke so tense? Also, I know that everyone of you have many many thoughts about the preview. *wink wink* What do you think? Are you excited for the next chapter? Well, review then. More reviews = Longer and more exciting chapters. I already have Chapter 006 typed up! So fast, ne? Yeah, I'm that good. ~_~


	6. Chapter 6

So, yeah, the 6th Chapter is up! The preview was really something, eh? For your information, I am not a Sai hater. In fact, he's in the top 5 of my most-loved male Naruto characters! But, for the sake of the plot, I shall make him the bad guy here. Well, I had to choose between Gaara-kun and Sai-kun and I just can't see Panda-chan as a bad guy.

Guys, I totally need a Beta reader! Like, seriously! I hate being stuck with the plot! D:

Gosh, I'm shocked at the number of reviews for Chapter 005! Thank you to all who read, reviewed, alerted, and favourited! As promised, I'm handing out cookies to you! Chocolate chip cookies for:

**RyuKyuGirl** – sorry about the cliffy x) I just felt it was perfect to end the chapter that way. Thanks for the favourite

**SectumSemprae** – Sasuke-kun's "ladies" should appear soon but they won't be in this chapter. Woah, Gaara's daddy? Hmm... I already have things planned out if I were to choose between the four though (Itachi, Orochimaru, Itachi, Danzo). Thanks for the thought anyway.

**imaFREAK** – I'm glad that you loved Chapter 5. I hope you'll like this chapter too. I'll try to give the other couples more air time.

**hoshino820** – Yes, this is getting exciting. This is not even close to the climax of the story. There'll be more chapters, I assure you.

**BlackandPink is Love** – Fluff? You ain't seen nothing yet! HAHAHA! There'll be more ahead! (evil laugh)

**ghie0chan** – read on for you to know. ;)

**easily1994addicted** – I won't go to the details ;P Read on to find out!

**mayday5393** – You really think it's Sai? :o Well...

**qawashere** – sorry, those dresses were purely from my mind. If there's anything similar to those dresses that exist, I can assure you that I haven't seen them. But if I encounter similar outfits, I'll post it on my profile.

**LovexxxSakuraUchiha** – Thank you for the compliment! Of course I will keep updating this one. It's not even halfway done yet! Oh, and you should update 'Next To You'! doesn't seem to want me to sign in so I wasn't able to post a review. Sorry. DX

**immaBeForever **– Here's my update!

.

Oh, of course I wouldn't forget this reviewer who reviewed just minutes after I posted this chapter. **Rose ****Tiger**, my golly, are you online 24/7? Lol. I like the idea of Karin. (evil smile) I'm thrilled that I'm finally able to coax an exclamatory review from you! :D I hope this will be a satisfying chapter!

To those who favourite and alerted, I'm very glad that you liked the story. Now, if you'll just review and leave your thoughts and comment, that'll make my day! I'm giving an apple tart to:

**inuyashagirl117**_polishniunia93_**Tiny Dundie74**_CiiCiinREX_**Cute Neko Obsession**_h4mony_**lacus-l0v3r88**_Tdcherry-q_**Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover**_kumikoX3chan_**Keio-chan**_khyati16_

...

..

.

**If anyone is confused, this will probably clear things up.**

***Sasuke's and Sakura's first date was more or less than a month prior to this party.**

***Their ages:**

**Sasuke – 25**

**Sakura – 24**

**Sai - 25**

**Naruto – 25**

**Hinata – 24**

**Shikamaru – 24**

**Ino – 24**

**Neji – 26**

**Tenten – 25**

**Itachi – 27**

**Kyoichi/Fugaku/Hikari/Mikoto – 46 **(yeah, I know I mentioned that Mikoto was in her early 50s somewhere in the 4th chapter, but I kinda changed my mind.)

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru – 50s**

...

..

.

And the votes are counted! HAHAHAHA! (still no changes YoY)

Itachi - 0

Orochimaru - 0

Madara - 1

Danzo – 1

**Please don't forget to vote for your favourite villain! :)**

.

..

...

**Dedication**: to being a closet geek and fixing the damned flashdrive and retrieving this chapter , to getting over gay ex-boyfriends, to strawberry milkshakes which make my day brighter, to killing ants that try to invade my personal space (a.k.a. BED), and to field trips that are not school-related! YAY!

...

..

.

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto: You don't own me!

Astridhong17: No, shit. If I owned you, I'd put you in a world without ramen. AU anyone? *evil laugh*

Naruto: *shudders* I'm very comfortable with Kishi-chan, thankyouverymuch.

...

..

.

_

* * *

There isn't anything_

_That I can believe in anymore_

_Within the crowds of people coming and going by_

_In the monochrome world_

_I was hanging my head, but-_

* * *

_Chapter 005 Recap:_

_Sakura frowned when Sasuke's grip on her became painfully tight suddenly. The reporters were still trying to interview them and all the cameras and microphones were shoved in their faces, so she can't really say something that might catch the interest of these people. (For example: If Sakura told Sasuke. "Ouch, Sasuke, you're hurting me!", then the media would think that Sasuke is a violent person and that Sakura is in danger of domestic abuse. Yes, they're that assuming!) She looked up at him and saw that his face had an unreadable expression on it. His jaw clenched and his lips were set in a thin line. He appeared to be glaring at something or someone at the back of the crowd, Sakura realized._

_She let her eyes race the direction to where the Uchiha was glaring and she gasped at what she saw._

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 006: Progress

...

She couldn't believe it. Why was he here? _How _was he here? She was definitely sure that her parents didn't send an invitation to him, knowing how their relationship ended. So, how the heck was _Sai_ able to enter this invitation-only event? Sakura honestly didn't know.

There, in his crisp black Armani suit –perfectly contrasting with his strikingly paper-white skin-, stood Arisugaki Sai conversing with an elderly man she did not recognize. He looked exactly like the last time she saw him except for the smug look he had on his face now since he was anything but smug that time. In fact, he seemed to have been indifferent all those months ago. Sakura then noticed a very pretty purple-haired woman draped on his arm. The pair was talking to a CEO of one of the Haruno's sister companies.

Her breakup with Sai six months ago was still vivid in her mind, though she did not feel anything anymore. There was nothing…just numbness. They didn't really officially break up because, well, Sai just basically disappeared after almost killing her **(A/N: Refer to Hikari's story back in Chapter 004)** after seeing Sai doing the deed with the very same woman he brought with him tonight. What was her name again? Umi…Fumi...Rami oh, it was Ami. Yep. She was just coming over for a visit after not seeing him for two weeks because of a national doctors' convention. She came straight from the airport, only to hear provocative moans and grunts coming from her, then, boyfriend's room.

She suddenly heard Sasuke growl from beside her, snapping her out of her musings. Wait, he growled? Creepy… Why was he displaying such hate towards Sai? Did he have personal issues against the man?

She was suddenly pulled flush against Sasuke's towering build. "Let's go," he growled, his intense glare still on the unknowing pale man. She was ushered and led through the sea of reporters as he finally peeled his glare away from Sai.

Sakura glanced to where Sai was seen, but he was not there anymore. Just then, Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks, making her crash against his muscled back. "Sasuke…?" she whispered, not sure of what made him stop. She tiptoed and peered over his shoulder –which was tough 'cause he's damn tall- and saw Sai there, complete with his usual fake smile and all. Oh, and let's not forget Watanabe –whatsherface- Ami.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," he greeted Sasuke, his voice still just as she remembered. Then his black orbs turned to her, his fake smile turning into a sick smirk. "…Saki-"

"Don't call me that," Sakura snapped, not letting him call her by that affectionate nickname for her.

Sai chuckled humourlessly. "Why?" The smirk widened. "Afraid it might make you fall for me over again?"

He disgusted her. He was blatantly flirting with her in front of her fiancé and his own date! "Shut up." Her small hands formed fists. She would probably make creases on Sasuke's expensive suit.

"Admit it, Sakura," the pale man pressed, taking a step forward towards the pair. "You know you can't resist-"

"I must ask you to leave now, Arisugaki-san," Sasuke said menacingly. His words may have been polite, but he couldn't stop the venom that dripped his voice. "You're being rude to my fiancée."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, no need to be so harsh," Ami quipped from beside Sai, her voice a shrill over the not-so-loud music. She sent a look towards Sasuke so sickly sweet that made Sakura want to throw up on the spot. "The night is still young. If you want, I can help you relax and make this night a memorable one for you. I promise I won't disappoint." To accentuate her words, she batted her eyes at his seductively.

Sai ignored his date's words and his features immediately darkened as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, but a twisted smirk slowly made its way to replace his scowl. "Right. I apologize for my behaviour," he said without really meaning the words. He took another step forward and extended his hand towards Sasuke. "Well, congratulations on your engagement."

The Uchiha stared at the pale hand of the other man. He felt Sakura tremble slightly against his back as he took Sai's hand in his firm grip. The smirk on the man's lips annoyed him greatly. It was as if he found the situation very amusing, and the way he looked at Sakura didn't sit well with him. He also couldn't explain the rage he felt towards this man. Maybe because he hurt Sakura so much and didn't even look the least bit sorry?

"We appreciate that, but I hope you're aware that your presence isn't welcome here," Sasuke bluntly said, shaking his hand before releasing his grip. An arrogant smirk made its way to his flawless features when he saw the other man wince and nurse his abused hand.

"Let's go, Sakura."

With that said, Sakura's hand was grabbed again by the Uchiha. She saw several people still socializing even after the announcements were made, but Sasuke just walked on until they were outside the ballroom and in the lobby and he dragged her _again _to where the elevators were. They stepped in and Sasuke pushed a button before the doors closed with a 'ding!'

The doors slid open after a few seconds and they stepped out to a dimly-lit open space. Sasuke fumbled with his phone before leading Sakura to the edge if the pool. He let go of her hand and took off his suit jacket, swinging it over one of the nearby chairs. Next to come off were his tie and dress shirt. Sakura blushed at the sight of his highly developed abdominal muscles and pectorals, but she just had to look away when he started working on his slacks.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, w-what are you doing?" she stammered, looking at her feet timidly.

Sasuke didn't answer but she clearly heard the rustle of clothes as he took off his pants. Then, SPLASH! Sasuke jumped in the water. Sakura could just gape. Was he really going to ditch the party?

"Oi." She heard Sasuke call out.

She finally found the courage to look up because she knew that anything that should not be seen will be hidden underwater. She noticed that he was smirking at her embarrassment. "What?"

"Aren't you going to join me?"

She turned away again. How dare he…? This man really _loved_ making fun of her. How can he expect her to join him in the pool? That would mean she would have to remove her gown and just be in her _underwear._ "N-No way."

The clear water rippled as Sasuke moved and he was soon standing in front of her. Sasuke struggled to keep her eyes on his smirking face. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"Relax," he said when he saw her stiffen. "We're not doing anything other than swim and talk," he assured her.

She looked at him skeptically. He was only in his boxers. Why should she believe him? He was after all, still a man..._with hormones_. Not to mention _that_ comment on their first date. And if ever he was planning to do something to her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop him. He was obviously working out, so her strength was practically _nonexistent_ when compared to his.

"W-What if somebody walks in and thinks otherwise?" She averted her eyes and fiddled with her hands.

Sasuke chuckled. "We're an engaged couple. They'll just think it's normal."

Her eyes snapped back to his. She was sure she was as red as a tomato now. "What?"

The Uchiha took a step forward and Sakura instinctively stepped back, but he was so fast for her and he took hold of her waist. He brought her closer to him and leaned down so his warm breathing could be felt against her ear. She could feel the front of her gown getting soaked but it wasn't the reason she was shivering.

"Relax," he told her again. "This is an exclusive pool. Only members of the family have access to this part of the hotel." He chuckled and patted her head before walking away and diving into the pool once again.

Sakura was left dumbfounded. (Crickets chirping…) She then recovered after a few seconds. '_The jerk_,' she thought as she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

* * *

Sasuke watched with a smug expression when Sakura rubbed a towel against her gown, a vain attempt to dry the soaked material. He heard her groan before throwing the towel on the chair in exasperation. Things were going as planned. What is said plan, you might ask? Well, he noticed that his fiancée had been troubled since their earlier encounter with the Arisugaki heir, and he decided to help her relax. That's why he brought her to the hotel's private pool.

He had to admit that it was hate at first sight that he had with Sai. They had previously met on many social functions that his father forced him to attend. They had been competing in the stock market ever since. And the moment he saw the man, he knew he was the '_Sai_' Hikari mentioned. The 'Sai' who flat out broke Sakura's heart like it was nothing. Her reaction upon seeing the Arisugaki heir just proved who he was to her.

"I told you to just get in the water, Sakura," he told her after a few moments of silence. "There's no use trying to fix that dress."

The pinkette sighed submissively, perhaps finally realizing that he was right. "Turn around."

"Why?" He smirked triumphantly. He knew he had won the game.

He could actually feel her anger flaring since she was so embarrassed. "Just…just turn around please. And don't even dare to take peek _or else I'll make sure you won't be able to repopulate._" She spoke the last part through gritted teeth.

"Hn." The arrogant smirk was still in place but he turned around nonetheless. Duh, who wouldn't follow orders after his family jewels were threatened?

The next thing he knew was there was a splash of water and some of the water hitting his back. Then he froze when he felt small hands around his torso.

"You didn't tell me this was the deeper part," she whispered against his ear.

'_Damn._' He couldn't believe how sultry that sounded in his ears. "Tch. That's because you're so short."

Sakura's reaction was almost instant. She moved away from him and swam to shallower waters, affronted of the unexpected jab to her height of 5'7". Well, she wasn't really short. In fact, she towered over most of the women in her age group even without her heels (except for Ino. Sakura really couldn't compete with Ino's model height of 5'9"). But when compared to Sasuke's tall 6'3" build, she couldn't help but feel like a midget. "Jerk." She pouted. "That's just because you're freakishly tall."

Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief when he felt Sakura finally detach her limbs from his body. Any more prolonged physical contact and he might just lose it. Sure, he had been with girls before but none of them affected him as much as Sakura's simple, _innocent_ embrace. He turned to face her and felt his body temperature rise despite the cool water. Why? Because as he took in her appearance, he realized that she was in nothing but her underwear. _Her black lace underwear. _Damn, couldn't she have worn anything else that wouldn't force any provocative thoughts in his mind? He was still a man, damnit. And men are weak against these!

With her cute pout still in place, she asked, "How can you not drown in that depth? That must be 50 feet deep!"

He couldn't help but smirk at the way her arms waved animatedly as she talked. He was even more amused at what she was saying. Of course she was exaggerating. The pool was just 8 feet deep. Who in their right minds would build a pool that is 50 feet deep anyway? Not to mention that said pool is supposedly for recreational purposes. I mean, who would _relax_ at a pool that deep?

Sakura suddenly gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at him and he was immediately pulled away from his thoughts. "You must be a fish!" she exclaimed.

The Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at his fiancée incredulously. Seriously? How can someone so immature be one of the country's top doctors? And to think that he'll be spending possibly the rest of his life with her, Uchiha Sasuke feared for his life for once.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura," he scoffed, kicking and paddling so he was soon next to her. "I was a volunteer lifeguard when I was a teenager."

"Oh…" Her mouth formed an 'o' at the additional information about Sasuke. "The girls there must've all drowned on purpose, so they could get you to touch them."

He smirked arrogantly, displaying his boyish charms. He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her against him. He felt her palms against his chest, supporting her. He leaned down so his mouth was directly against her ear, and whispered, "Are you, by any chance, jealous of them?"

She instinctively shivered when she felt his hot breath on her cold ear. (Yeah, 'cause our ears are ALWAYS cold _). "Why would I be when you're here touching me willingly?" she countered, a little breathless when his right hand crawled upwards until it rested on the back of her neck.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He knew that, by now, Sakura would've felt the erratic beating of his heart against his chest. "Do you still..." He swallowed again before finally being able to force the words out of his mouth. "Do you still love that bastard?"

...

...

...

When Sakura didn't answer right away, he pulled back to see her face. "Do you?" he urged.

* * *

"Do you?"

The desperation in his voice made her smile wryly. She looked up at him, noting how his eyes pleaded her to answer the question. Then she brought a hand from his broad chest to his face, sweeping away some of his bangs in a tender manner before resting on his left cheek.

"I never would've said yes to this if I still do," she whispered.

The Uchiha automatically relaxed as soon as the words left her mouth before a genuine smile made its way to his lips. He leaned closer to her again, not taking his eyes away from her half-lidded ones. "Good then." He then did something that shocked them both. He reached up and pressed his lips on her forehead in a tender manner.

His lips were surprisingly soft and warm against her cool skin. Now she wouldn't have thought that the man was anything soft and warm since he seemed so cool and aloof and practically an ice block! She was sure she was as red as a tomato now. He held her there for a few moments before leaning down to stare at her face once again.

"I...I don't think..." she began. She sighed when Sasuke began massaging the back of her neck. "I don't think I even loved him in the first place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He was smirking when he released her, disentangling his arms from around her waist and removing Sakura's arms from around his neck. "You can survive in 10 feet deep water after all," remarked Sasuke.

Still trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, Sakura's eyes grew wide. She hadn't noticed Sasuke move them to the deeper waters. She shrieked and paddled violently until she reached the amused man, then she reattached herself to him. This time wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Okay, I think it's time to get out of the water," he announced, manoeuvring them towards the stairs. After releasing the woman from his hold, he put on a black bathrobe and handed Sakura an identical one.

"What about my gown?" she asked, looking at the damp garment that hung over the chair as she got out of the water too.

"The hotel staff will be taking care of it and my suit here."

Her hand was grabbed and she was led to a private elevator that took them to the Uchiha's penthouse at the top floor of the building. The first room that she saw was the living room. A 52-inch plasma TV and surround speakers lined the right wall with a white couch facing it. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch and a few business magazines on it. At the left side of the room was a 2-seater dining table with a small crystal chandelier hanging directly above it.

"Please feel at home," Sasuke said when he let go of her hand." I'll just go take a shower."

"Okay," she replied, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV. She vaguely heard the shower turn on as she scanned the channels for anything interesting. A particular entertainment channel caught her attention and she settled on watching it.

The screen showed her parents granting a reporter an interview outside the hotel. "_…was a very successful party. And we give out thanks to Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto for everything,_" Kyoichi told the reporter as Hikari stood close.

"_Speaking of the Uchihas, you have announced earlier that the hotel chains of both families will be merging along with the engagement of your only daughter to the second son of the Uchiha main family._" The reporter paused and Kyoichi nodded, confirming the statement. "_But the couple seemed to have suddenly disappeared moments after the announcement._"

This time, it was Hikari who answered. _"We let Sakura and Sasuke retire for the night since Sakura had a late shift at the hospital last night…_" Sakura cringed at the memory of her last shift at the hospital. "_…and Sasuke has an early flight tomorrow_," the Haruno matriarch explained briefly, effectively ending the impromptu interview.

"Those reporters just can't seem to mind their own business, can they?"

Sakura almost jumped when she suddenly heard Sasuke's voice behind her. She turned to face him and immediately blushed at their close proximity. "Sasuke!" she gasped. "You scared me."

The man just smirked and walked to the kitchen at the other side of the penthouse in all his half-naked glory, leaving her gaping at him and blushing like whenever Hinata talked about Naruto. He must've noticed it when Sakura shivered when she finally felt the coolness of the air-conditioning on her slightly damp skin because he tossed her the towel that was previously hanging around his neck.

"Go shower if you don't want to catch a cold," he ordered her.

"Fine."

Sakura stood up from the couch and grabbed the towel before going in the enormous bathroom of the penthouse. Upon entering, she saw a wide cabinet that reached the ceiling. It was apparently a closet. Directly across from the door was the sink with black marble counters and a big mirror. Turning to the left, she discovered a bigger space where a 2-person Jacuzzi was located in the middle with a flat screen TV facing it. Sakura vaguely wondered how many have bathed with Sasuke there, and the mere thought strangely sent an uncomfortable squeeze to her heart. She eventually pushed those thoughts aside and continued to scan the room. The shower was located at the corner on the left of the Jacuzzi. Then there was nothing else.

She ran the water to her desired temperature before stepping in and she sighed contentedly when the warm water hit her skin and eased her exhausted muscles. She didn't even realize that she was already falling asleep.

Harsh knocks were heard from the wooden door that separated the bathroom from the rest of the penthouse, waking the pink-haired woman up from her slumber.

'_Oh shit!_' she mentally cursed. How could she let herself fall asleep?

She looked down at her fingers and, by the slight pruning, judged that she had dozed off for at least half an hour. No wonder Sasuke was probably close to breaking down the door –wait, Sasuke couldn't break down the door or he'd see her in all her naked glory! She quickly stepped out of the water and dried herself with a towel.

"Sakura?" That was certainly worry in Sasuke's voice! "If you don't answer now, I'm going to have to break this door down."

The rosette began to panic. She certainly wouldn't wear this towel when she came out. It'd probably do a poor job concealing her body since it only reached halfway down her thighs and showed her cleavage. "S-Sasuke-kun? I'm just finishing off. I'm fine, don't worry," she half-yelled while looking around frantically for something to wear.

She heard Sasuke let out a huff of breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief. "Who said I was worried? I was just wondering what's taking you so long."

Sakura smiled softly at this. His pride always hindered his emotions. "If you say so. I'll be coming out soon," she declared after spotting a white bathrobe folded neatly in the closet.

After tying the sash securely, she dried her hair up with a blow drier that was conveniently there. She giggled at the thought of Sasuke blow drying his hair. She then unlocked the door and cautiously stepped out.

* * *

Sasuke was just about to put on the white shirt he had in his hands when he remembered something. He cursed under his breath and mentally slapped himself for forgetting something so important. He glanced at the closed door of the bathroom as he could still hear the soft hum of the blow drier. So, that gave him enough time to think of what to do in this kind of situation before Sakura realized her lack of clothes to change into.

Just then the blow drier was turned off and cursed himself once again. His mind had been so busy conjuring up improper images of how his fiancée would look like when she emerged from the bathroom that he hadn't been able to formulate a plan.

When the door finally opened, Sasuke tried not to stare but he just can't seem to tear his eyes away from her body. He was aware of his mouth hanging slightly open.

'_Kami-sama,_' Sasuke thought desperately. '_You must really hate me now._'

"Sasuke-kun?"

He immediately snapped out of his haze and turned away abruptly. He didn't say anything but just shoved a brown paper bag to her arms and stormed off towards the balcony to get some fresh air.

"Kuso," he hissed under his breath. He was leaning on the metal railing and was looking at the beautiful view of the city lights some 100 floors down.

He closed his eyes tightly and tightened his hands on the cold metal railing, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. Why were his hormones acting up now? He wasn't a teenager anymore, damnit! He might need another cold shower to cool his overheated body down. At that thought, a mental image of Sakura fresh from the bath. with the bathrobe revealing a bit of the creamy skin of her cleavage, flashed in his mind. He groaned. _That_ didn't help at all!

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke bit back a growl. The reason for his discomfort was standing a few feet behind him. He turned around so he faced her. She was casually leaning on the doorframe of the glass sliding doors. He inwardly sighed in relief when he noticed that she was now fully dressed in light blue sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt. That way, his mind would stop thinking up...inappropriate things that involved Sakura.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, a little impatient since the Uchiha didn't answer the first time she asked.

"Hn. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back, slowly relaxing. He rested his back against the railing.

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes in an exasperated way. "Well, you just stormed off after you handed me these clothes." She gestured towards the clothes she now wore. "Speaking of which, how were you able to get a hold of my gym clothes?" She looked at him strangely.

"I texted the dobe and he told Hinata."

Sakura nodded before taking a few steps so she stood to his left. She closed her eyes and sighed when the evening breeze swept through her, her now-dry hair swaying with the wind. Sasuke stared at her in pre awe. She looked so carefree...so beautiful. His eyes softened as he watched the woman who was willing to go through everything with him.

He couldn't believe this was the same woman who almost walked out from him on their first date almost a month ago. Back then, he thought she was the same as everyone else. He thought she was just an opportunistic money-grubbing woman who wanted a share on the Uchiha fortune. Oh, how mistaken he was.

She turned out to be the exact opposite of that. Well, it's not as if she still needed his money, y'know. The Haruno fortune could easily exceed the Uchiha's, but the humble family deemed it unnecessary to possess such wealth and donated large sums to educational programs and charities instead, ten of which were personally managed by Sakura.

"It's rude to stare, you know," the soft, melodious voice brought him back to the present.

The rosette looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes, having caught him in the act of staring openly. It was as if he was thinking deeply about something because his eyes were glazed over and he was just staring at her without saying anything.

"Tch," he scoffed, turning away in embarrassment. "Let's go back inside. It's cold here."

So they went back inside. They decided to watch a few movies –well, it was Sakura who decided to anyway, and Sasuke just sat beside her on the couch for the lack of better things to do. When the third movie ended, Sakura stood up and stretched.

"I probably should go home now," she declared, stifling a yawn. "I think the press has already dispersed."

"It's midnight already," stated the Uchiha after checking his watch. "Just stay here."

Sakura's eyes widened. Was he serious? "Mom and Dad will be worried."

"They know you're with me. And it was Kyoichi-san who told me to let you bunk in for the night. I guess he didn't want his daughter driving around this late at night."

"But you still have an early flight tomorrow," she tried to reason.

She _couldn't_ stay here. She might die in her sleep...or something worse might happen. What could be the worst to happen if she were to sleep beside him? It's not as if they hadn't shared a bed before, right?

'_Well,_' her Inner piped up, suddenly appearing for the first time that night. '_you might want to jump him in his sleep._'

Oh. So _that's_ why. That's all the more reason why she couldn't stay here where the temptation was strongest!

Wait, what temptation?

'_Oh, you know you can't resist those gorgeous six packs of his!_'

Sakura made a small indignant sound at the back of her throat and shook her head viciously to rid of the thoughts that were clearly influenced by her Inner's more explicit thinking.

The man regarded her with a look that made her realize how strange she must have looked to him. So she swallowed thickly and gave her best to ignore Inner Sakura's ramblings.

"That's just a cover story."

"But –eek!"

Sasuke caught Sakura off guard when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her with him down on the couch. "Just stop complaining, okay?" he told her gently.

The woman obediently nodded, having been rendered speechless from the gentleness in his voice. Then she almost jumped when she took notice of their position on the couch. She was sitting on the lap of a very smug Uchiha Sasuke with her hands on his chest to steady her. Her face heated up when she felt his arms snake around her and pull her flush against him so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sasuke...?" she whispered.

"Hn?"

"Thank you for defending me earlier."

"Aa."

Just as she was about to doze off, Sasuke called out to her. "Sakura?"

"Hmm...?" Sasuke had to ignore the goosebumps he felt where her warm breath hit his neck.

"I'm gonna have to transfer you to the bed. I don't want you to sleep on the couch, okay?"

Sakura buried her face in his neck. "M'kay. But please don't sleep on the couch on my account. I won't be able to sleep soundly."

"Hn." Where did she expect him to sleep then? The floor? No way. And he was too much of a gentleman to just sleep beside her. After all, he's still a man and she's still a woman.

He secured the girl in his arms before standing up, taking care not to jostle the lightly slumbering girl, and heading to his bedroom. He freed one hand to pull the black comforter down before setting the girl on the bed and tucking her in. He was just about to turn off the light when he heard her voice call his name softly so he brushed some stray strands of pink hair from her face to let her know that he was there.

Her viridian eyes fluttered open lazily. One small pale hand emerged from under the dark covers to pat the vacant space beside her. "Please, Sasuke, this is your bed and you have every right to sleep in it. I just crashed here. Besides, it's not as if we haven't shared a bed before."

Too tired to argue with her more, he complied and climbed in beside her. As a precautionary measure to avoid his hands from wandering, he turned to his side and faced away from her. His head was pillowed by his folded right arm. He laid like that for what seemed like hours, unmoving but not a single thought made much sense to him. He could feel the warmth her slumbering petite frame gave off, coaxing his body to ward off the cold night's air. As much as he wanted to sleep already, his thoughts didn't want him to rest. And he found himself unable to resist scooping her up in his arms and holding her while they slept. He heard her sigh and she snuggled closer to him so his chin now rested above her head while her face was against his neck and his arms around her waist and shoulders held her securely against him.

Now, if every night would be this comfortable, Sasuke would be willing to bet on a future with Sakura in it.

_

* * *

Chapter 007 Preview: Ennemi Part 1_

_The east wing was totally destroyed with smoke still coming out of the rubble._

_Sakura, who didn't really know what was happening before they arrived, wobbled on her feet. The east wing... That was where Tsunade's office was. "Shishou..."_

_Hikari rubbed soothing circles on Sakura's back. "Sakura, you need to breathe," she said in a gentle voice despite her own emotions being in turmoil. It was not the time to be selfish. Her daughter needed her more._

"_M-Mom... Shishou... she's..." The pink-haired girl didn't seem to be able to form a single coherent thought._

* * *

Authoress' Note:

Oh yes, I pulled an all-nighter once again. Be glad I retrieved this typed up chapter from my sickly old flashdrive or it wouldn't be just one all-nighter I'd be pulling. It'd take me, I don't know, three whole days to type this all up again...what with school, dance(bitch) and everything else.

Finally, a kissing scene! Well, it's just a forehead kiss but a kiss nonetheless! I'm sure it's not what everyone wanted it to be but, yeah, that's life so suck it all up! :P HAHA... just messing with you. Anyway, things will be much better in the coming chapters. There'll be lots of VERY unexpected twists and the other pairings will be involved as well...just not now, though, for I'm still focusing on how to develop the SasuSaku relationship here.

Honestly speaking, the next chapter was (so far) the hardest to think up and write! I didn't even know how to start the chapter! Anyway, I already have a draft on what's gonna happen on every chapter until the end. The problem is...I don't know where I put it! ToT... Don't kill me please! ~o~

Oh yes, the very interesting preview again! I'm telling you I'll be putting up more of these previews that will have you demanding for the next chapter! HAHA! Yes, I'm gonna kill somebody here. Not telling who, though. Just read the next chapters to know! :P

Before I end my rant, I have to remind you to please review and share your ideas and suggestions! Heck, comment on whether you like my writing style or not! But, please don't flame me. This is just my second story so, yeah, you can all call me a noob I don't care. :D

.

.

-Tanji / astridhong17


	7. Chapter 7

So, yeah, the 7th Chapter is up!

_**IMPORTANT!**_ I have an announcement to make. This week, I will be updating twice. This is one of the chapters, then the other one will be on Friday hopefully.. I'm on a tight schedule, you see. I need to finish two chapters for a certain date. I have things planned out for you guys! I'm sure you'll like it! Look forward to the updates and tell me what you think!

Guys, I totally need a Beta reader! Like, seriously! I hate being stuck with the plot! D:

As promised, I'm handing out cookies to my most-loved readers and reviewers! Chocolate chip cookies for:

_**flare-hugs **_– I assume you're a new reader? Thanks for reading and reviewing then!

_**ruby1235 **_– I'm pleased that you loved the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Hyper Blossom 12 **_– hi! I'm pleased to know that you liked not only Tsumetai Yoru but also Paint It Golden! It's been a while since somebody reviewed on Paint It Golden. Oh my, you flatter me so much! HAHA... Romantic scenes coming up! Well, I'm not telling if it's in this chapter or not :D

_**mistressinwaiting **_– thank you! I hope this chapter turns out good too!

_**Alice-hime of the moon **_– thanks for reading!

_**Rose Tiger **_– oh yes, they're getting along. But there're a lot of twists coming so I hope you're prepared! :D

_**digzzz **_– updating now! :D

_**ImaFREAK **_– hahaha...are you a Sai hater? Hahah...I'm wondering how I portrayed Sai in this... hmmm

_**Inuyashagirl117 **_– you'll have to read on to find out ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I know, I know... there are a lot of those who favourited that I didn't put on my cookie gift list...but there's so many of you! I have to check my mails and list up your names... don't worry, in the next chapter I will put your names there...it's just that I'm really short in time and I'm typing this up really fast because I still have an Analytic Chemistry exam later and I still need to study!

...

..

.

***Their ages:**

**Sasuke – 25**

**Sakura – 24**

**Sai - 25**

**Naruto – 25**

**Hinata – 24**

**Shikamaru – 25**

**Ino – 24**

**Neji – 26**

**Tenten – 25**

**Itachi – 27**

**Kakashi – 36**

**Kyoichi/Hikari - 44**

**Fugaku/Mikoto – 46 **(yeah, I know I mentioned that Mikoto was in her early 50s somewhere in the 4th chapter, but I kinda changed my mind.)

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Madara – 50s**

**Danzo – 60**

...

..

.

And the votes are counted! HAHAHAHA!

Itachi - 0

Orochimaru - 0

Madara - 3

Danzo – 2

.

..

...

**Dedication**: to eating a whole tub of ice cream, to best friends who listen to your bitching, to staying up late with a certain someone at the beach, to singing to OSTs that you can't even understand, and to climbing up fences long after curfew

...

..

.

**Disclaimer**:

Shikamaru: Mendokuse... *yawns*

Ino: Oi, you lazyass, it's our turn to give the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: Zzzzzz...

Ino: Damnit! Shikaaaaa...

Astridhong17: *sigh* I should've known better than to hire these two... I don't own Naruto or anything else except the plot, Haruno Kyoichi, Haruno Hikari and my awesome writing skills! :P

...

..

.

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 007: Ennemi Part 1

...

..

.

Sasuke stiffly put the file down on the desk, willing himself not to tear it to pieces. He had just finished reading it and he was admittedly close to ripping his hair off. He clearly was not happy with what was happening. He had long since discarded his jacket and it now hung on the backrest of his swivel chair. He glanced at the blonde who sat directly across from him. Naruto had been the one to deliver the file to him a few hours ago.

"What are you going to do, teme?" Naruto asked with slight worry in his voice. "I heard Itachi was seen again at the communications department yesterday."

Sasuke's frown deepened. He had known of Itachi's visits in the company. Just last week, he went to the Human Resources department and yesterday, as Naruto said, the older Uchiha went to communication. What the hell was he planning? Was he trying to win over the employees with his unexpected visits?

Then there was this problem at hand. Why were his people suddenly going up against him? He scanned the report once again before sighing in frustration. Another employee had been caught relaying confidential information about the company to an anonymous person. This had been the fifth case this month and he was more than eager to put an end to this.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lessen the pounding in his head. "I want you to summon these people and don't tell anyone else." He handed a piece of paper to the blonde.

"Yosh! They will be in here in no time, believe it!"

When Naruto exited the Uchiha's office, he immediately dashed madly to the rooftop where he knew nobody would overhear the conversations he was about to have. He knew Sasuke trusted him so much and he'll do anything for the person he considered his brother.

Two hours later, the heavy door of Uchiha Sasuke's office creaked open and the tall silver-haired man stepped into the fairly large room.

"Yo!" he greeted the Uchiha, although it lacked its usual cheeriness. He nodded towards the other three occupants of the room who nodded back at their superior.

From his desk, Sasuke felt his confidence returning at the presence of his three most trusted men. There was Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and the newcomer Hatake Kakashi, the most reliable people when it came to these matters.

"You're late!" Naruto hollered at the older man.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and, though concealed by his ever-present mask, there was a small smile on his face. "I believe I am, Naruto."

"Yes, I know I am righ –," he stopped midsentence when he realized something. "What? No excuses?"

"His lateness is reasonable, dobe," Sasuke stated, standing up and walking around his desk and leaned against it. "After all he came all the way from Suna."

The older man's eyes crinkled in amusement as Naruto gaped. Then he turned toward the other men. "You assembled quite a team here, Sasuke, even requiring help from the Hyuuga and the Nara. Does this have anything to do with those people you caught snooping around?"

Sasuke nodded then he turned towards the team's tactician. "What do you suggest we do, Shikamaru?"

The said man yawned. "Why don't we all go get some coffee first?"

* * *

"The Arisugaki are not letting up, Sakura. Why don't you just choose a different site for your hospital?" Hikari asked, turning to look at her daughter worriedly.

Ever since the engagement party a week ago, Sakura had been working nonstop to win over the land where she wanted her hospital to be built. Hikari figured it had to do with Sakura and Sai meeting at the party. Kyoichi had been so furious when he found out that Sai had been spotted that night, but he did not get to see the man himself. The poor doorman was immediately replaced for disobeying strict orders.

"But, Mom, the lower district of Konoha is the best place to build the hospital," the pink-haired woman countered her mother. "It is the _perfect_ place. And, besides, they only own the _surrounding_ lands and not the property itself."

The lower district was where at least 30% of Konoha's population resided. Profit-wise, it was not reasonable to place the hospital there since it was basically a squatters' area and apparently no one could afford to pay the hospital bills. But Sakura was not looking for any more profit with this new establishment. She just simply wanted to help the people, requiring only minimum payment for the services rendered by the hospital.

Hikari stood up from behind her desk and sat beside Sakura on the couch. She brushed her daughter's soft pink locks with her hand tenderly while her other hand wrapped around her shoulders. "Honey, why don't you just look for a property near the lower district and you'll not only have your hospital but also have the Arisugaki off our case?"

The pink-haired girl leaned towards her mother's touch and rested her head on her shoulder. "I can't do that, Mom," her voice quivered at the slightest. "That day, I learned that they were going to build a casino there. That's why I immediately went to his house after the conference."

The mother knew perfectly what day her daughter was talking about. It was the day Sakura learned of Sai's unfaithfulness to their relationship. But this was the first time she heard of this certain information.

"After that, he told me he was sorry and wanted to meet me at the ice cream shop. We argued about his plans to build the casino. The next thing I knew was I was waking up on a hospital bed." She let out a sob but not a single tear was shed. "I'm sorry, Mom, I thought he was really sorry."

Hikari just shh-ed and stroked her daughter's hair, trying to comfort her as much as she could. She was at a loss for words as she absorbed the new information her daughter had just shared. White hot anger coursed throughout her body at the thought of Sai possibly intending to harm her daughter that day.

* * *

Coming back from their coffee break, the five men separated ways. Neji stopped by the lobby to take documents necessary for the investigation before heading out to his own office at the Hyuuga Private Investigation Services. Shikamaru, after declaring the need to go to the comfort room, went to the Police Department where his father was the Chief Investigator. Naruto, without any hidden agenda whatsoever, announced he was going to Ichiraku for ramen. That left Sasuke at Kakashi.

The two men entered the office without a word being spoken for whatever that needed to be discussed was already tackled while they were at the cafe.

"So..."

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, who was casually leaning on the wide windows reading his favourite novel. "What?"

Kakashi tsk-ed and shook his head at the Uchiha's horrible manners, or lack thereof. "Is that how you talk to your elders, Sasuke? Mikoto would surely hear of this."

"Tch. Whatever," Sasuke scoffed, not at all affected by the threat.

"Anyway, news travels fast, kid," the masked man said.

The dark-haired man raised an equally dark eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Kakashi shrugged and turned a page of his book. "Sasuke, as your godfather I am entitled to know whatever is happening to your life."

"Just get to the point, Kakashi."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "So impatient... You didn't tell me you're getting married."

Sasuke turned an indifferent shoulder towards the older man. "The wedding itself has not been planned yet."

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at the confirmation. So the news that he heard in Suna was true. His godchild really was getting married. "So, who's the unlucky woman? I have to meet her!"

Sasuke glared at his godfather as the man laughed.

* * *

A knock was heard and Sasuke's eyebrows rose in confusion. He glanced at his silver watch; it indicated that it was already 3pm. It had been hours since Kakashi left. It was too late to be meeting anyone. His secretary had not informed him of any appointment at this hour.

"Come in," he called out when the knocking persisted. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

When the door opened, however, he immediately shot up from his seat and he straightened up his tie that went askew. His tired onyx eyes were suddenly alert.

"Madara-ojisan," Sasuke greeted through his teeth, immediately cautious.

His uncle –Fugaku's cousin- was rumoured to have played part in his older brother's –Izuna's- disappearance many years ago and forcefully took control of the branch family's company. He was never really accused of anything, nor was there any questions raised in his taking over the company, but that didn't stop the other members of the clan from having thoughts about the subject.

The man opened the door wider and finally stepped in the dimly-lit office. His long unruly ebony hair that spiked up in every direction and his dark eyes told anyone he was an Uchiha. That, and the way he held his intimidating stare. _That_, especially_._

"Ah, Sasuke."

Sasuke suppressed a shiver when his uncle's eyes landed on him. Since he was a kid, he never really liked his uncle. He's always so strict and intimidating that Sasuke went out of his way to avoid the man. So he wasn't really close to him. Well, it's not as if Madara was close to anyone in the family anyway. So, what the hell was he doing here?

His uncle's bottomless onyx eyes scanned the room unnervingly as if he was surveying the area. "Quite a nice place you have here, Sasuke."

Sasuke somehow never missed the underlying meaning of those words:

'_I want this office to be mine, Sasuke._'

* * *

RIIIING!

The loud ringing of the phone caused the slumbering couple to stir. The crescent moon was still high up the night sky, illuminating the room. Hikari, being the light sleeper that she was, was the first one to really be aware of her surroundings. She turned on the bedside lamp and reached for the phone.

Who could be calling at this ungodly hour?

"Hello?" She spoke cautiously.

"Hikari! Oh thank goodness you picked up!" Tsunade's panicked voice flittered through.

She was aware of her husband sitting up and looking at her curiously. '_Tsunade_,' she mouthed and Kyoichi scooted closer.

As she listened to her friend speak rapidly through the phone, she became aware of the other sounds from the background. There was the unmistakable sound of sirens. And Tsunade was on duty until 7 the next morning, so that could only mean that she was still at the hospital. What bothered her, though, was the screams of people and the sound of rumbling concrete.

Kyoichi, on the other hand, was able to gather snippets of the conversation before he put two and two together and bolted straight to the adjoining bathroom to change into fresh clothes.

"_...hospital...explosion...many dead!_"

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake. She honestly didn't know who it was but she wouldn't let anyone ruin her much-needed sleep so she just rolled away from the intruder. Soon, the prodding stopped and Sakura allowed herself to relax once again. However, just when she was just about to think that whoever it was that wanted to interrupt her sleep had left, her covers were harshly pulled away from her.

She growled in frustration and opened her eyes. She was met by the panicked face of her mother. Why would her mother be shaking her awake now? Wasn't she the one who told her she needed a break from overworking? Or... Dread washed over her as she took in her mother's appearance. The normally soft and shiny red hair of Hikari was dishevelled and her clothes looked like they were hastily and uncaringly thrown on.

"Sakura, honey, you need to get up now," Hikari spoke urgently, her eyes pleading her to act quickly.

Sakura decided that her questions would have to be asked later. She got up, went to her bathroom, washed her face and put on some decent clothes: black sweatpants, a red sleeveless top, a light pink jacket and shoes. She did that all in the span of 5 minutes. Her mother never wasted a moment and grabbed her hand and ushered her outside the house.

Her father and the chauffeur were already in the car. He was in shotgun so she and Hikari had to sit at the back. As soon as they were inside, the expensive car roared to life and sped through the almost-empty freeway to the hospital. The ride was mostly silent except for Hikari giving her instructions.

"Sakura, you have to assist your shishou in every way you can, understand?"

She was genuinely confused but she didn't dare question her mother at a time like this. "Yes, Mom."

"Don't panic, okay?"

"Okay."

"And please –"

Hikari was cut off when Sakura suddenly whipped her head towards the window of the car. They were about a block away from the hospital and she was confused to see several people littering the streets at this hour. Had there been an accident? Her confusion only grew when she saw ambulances from other hospitals were in the area when it was supposed to be their ambulances there. Surely if something happened here, their medical team would've been the first one to be dispatched. That is unless...

Her eyes grew wide as saucers. No, it can't be...

The car suddenly stopped and Sakura nervously peered over the leather seats to see what was hindering their approach towards the building. She saw a policeman make his way towards them. The chauffeur rolled down his window since the policeman approached his side.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, but vehicles are not allowed in the area at the moment. Please turn back," the man in the yellow reflector vest instructed.

Before the driver could even put the car in reverse, Kyoichi opened his door and stepped out. The policeman immediately went forward to stop him from advancing but his menacing voice pierced through the cold night air.

"I am the owner of the hospital that you are guarding right now. You better let us pass if you want to keep your job. Heck, we would even walk from here if you don't want us to bring the car," the Haruno patriarch hissed at the officer.

The officer looked like he had been doused in ice cold water as he finally recognized the Haruno family. He wordlessly let them pass without second thought. The family was soon half-running, half-walking towards the building until they realized the full extent of the damage. The east wing was totally destroyed with smoke still coming out of the rubble.

Sakura, who didn't really know what happened before they arrived, wobbled on her feet. The east wing... That was where Tsunade's office was. "Shishou..."

Kyoichi walked forward to talk to one of his advisers while Hikari was left to keep Sakura steady on her feet. Her daughter was shaking uncontrollably and was already in tears.

Hikari rubbed soothing circles on Sakura's back. "Sakura, you need to breathe," she said in a gentle voice despite her own emotions being in turmoil. It was not the time to be selfish. Her daughter needed her more.

"M-Mom... Shishou... she's..." The pink-haired girl didn't seem to be able to form a single coherent thought. She gasped for the much-needed oxygen but her airways seemed to have closed. "No... Impossible! ...Mom...I-I..."

"Shh... Honey, calm down. You promised me you won't panic, remember?" She herself was beginning to panic inwardly as well. It wouldn't do any good to anyone if Sakura suddenly fainted. "Tsunade's probably busy healing the injured now."

"Damn right, I am!" a strong voice of a woman yelled from a distance. How she managed to hear whatever the redhead said to Sakura was a mystery.

Sakura immediately stiffened upon hearing her teacher's voice. She slowly raised her head from her mother's neck and faced the direction where she heard Tsunade's voice. Her wide eyes widened some more and a smile broke on her tearstained face. There, standing just a few feet from them, was Tsunade with her coat slightly singed and dirty but uninjured and very much alive nonetheless. Sakura disentangled herself from her mother and broke into a run towards her sensei and when she reached her, she immediately latched on the older woman's neck.

"Shishou, I thought...when I saw your building, I thought..." The pink-haired heiress didn't make any sense as she mumbled incoherent sentences. "You're alive, right?"

"Um... No, I'm not. I'm just a product of your imagination. Duh, of course I am alive, Sakura. I'm not easy to kill, you know!" the busty blonde exclaimed. "Now, you have to understand that not everyone was as lucky as I was, Sakura."

The girl's expression turned grim and she disentangled herself from her mentor. "We have to save everyone that we can, shishou."

"Yes, and Shizune's already got her hands full."

"Okay."

"Hikari you have knowledge on first aid right? Can you lend us a hand too?" Tsunade received a nod from the redhead. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

His cold onyx eyes scanned the crowd for anything remotely pink, the darkness of the 4am sky never helping a bit. He still couldn't believe that the prestigious hospital now had one side reduced to rubble in just a span of few minutes, and for the yard to look like a battlefield full of the injured. His father had shaken him awake just minutes ago, telling him that the Haruno hospital had been bombed. His thoughts immediately went to the pink-haired woman who was probably on duty and with the help of the empty roads and his amazing car he was able to arrive in 3 minutes flat, his parents behind him by only a minute or so. When he arrived at the scene, however, he was informed that the incident happened 3 hours ago already. He immediately went in search of Sakura.

He remembered how his heart skipped a beat when Kyoichi went up to him to say that Sakura was lending Tsunade a hand to help the injured. She was alive. But that didn't completely squish the worrywart in him. He wondered if she was injured or tired or anything. He just wanted to see Sakura.

Sasuke then spotted her not too far away. He took in her battered appearance and masked his horrified expression when he saw her bloody clothes and weary expression. She was hurt! That was all it took for Sasuke to sprint towards his fiancé, his eyes not at all straying from her form.

He seemed to have startled her because she yelped when he suddenly embraced her from behind. She smelled of sweat, smoke, antiseptic and blood but he didn't mind. He briefly loosened his hold on her so she could turn around in his arms and face him. One look from him and the floodgates opened. He said nothing but continued to hold her as she bawled her eyes out, never caring about his shirt that was slowly getting wet from her tears.

"I'm sorry for that," Sakura murmured after a while, her voice was just above a whisper.

The dark-haired man just shook his head, indicating that he didn't mind, and swept her hair from her face. "Are you alright, though? Are you hurt somewhere? Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

* * *

Never in her entire life would she have thought that her fiancé would be a worrywart. The cold and aloof Uchiha heir just wasn't like that. Well, if one looked at her appearance, his worrying was understandable. She had long since discarded her sweater when she went to help Tsunade. Dried blood and dirt caked on her arms and her red top was stained into a darker rust color. Her long pink hair was tied into a messy bun and some strands stuck to her face as if a cow licked her hair.

"I'm not hurt, Sasuke-kun." She allowed a smile and her face brightened up considerably.

"But..." He trailed off as he took her bloodied hands in his and searched for anything as little as a bruise. When he found none, his dark eyes found her own. "You're not hurt." It was a statement but it sounded as if he wanted her confirmation.

"I'm not hurt," she repeated her earlier sentence. She then tried to fix her own clothing but her attempt proved to be in vain. "I'm dirtied though," then she brought a finger to her chin in a thinking manner. "And I think I gave my jacket to someone." And as if on cue, she rubbed her hands up her arms to keep herself warm from the chilly early morning air.

Suddenly an oddly familiar scent permeated Sakura's senses -a scent she had come to recognize as Sasuke's over the last month- and she didn't feel as cold anymore. She looked up at him with wide eyes to see that he had already turned away. He had just given her his jacket.

She took in his appearance for the first time that day. He wore a black sleeveless top that hugged his muscular upper body. It had his clan's crest sewn at the upper back. She knew it was part of his sleepwear so Sasuke must've come here immediately after hearing the news. She also saw that her fiancé wore jogging pants and she thought to herself that it was perhaps the first time he went out of his house not in his usual suit and slacks since he first stepped in as Uchiha Corps' CEO.

It seemed like she had been staring at him for too long since the Uchiha heir turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't go fangirl-ish with me because I gave you my jacket," he told her with a smirk.

Sakura just had to roll her eyes at that. "Oh, I might sell this online. I could earn a few hundred dollars for this!"

"Only a few hundred dollars?" Sasuke repeated incredulously and Sakura strutted over to where he stood. "Sakura, this jacket cost me five thousand dollars!"

"That makes this all the more exciting, Sasuke-kun," she teased, snuggling further to the warmth provided by the jacket. "I could earn more."

"..."

She giggled at his lack of response. He was just too entertaining to tease. "Sasuke-kun?"

"...were you serious?"

Her giggles turned into full blown laughter. She didn't expect Sasuke to take things too seriously. "Of course not, Sasuke-kun! I was just teasing you," she replied after her laughter died down.

"Hn."

He walked away again so she followed him. Soon they reached the station where some volunteers distributed warm food and drinks. One of the volunteers recognized her and came to her with a blanket in hand.

"Sakura-san, you should get some rest," he said, handing her the thick blanket. "You have been working since you arrived."

She smiled at the young woman gratefully. "Thank you, Honoka. I'm taking a short break now."

She unzipped the jacket Sasuke lent her and handed it back to him before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She found that she missed his scent engulfing her senses and as he put on the garment, she immediately regretted not handing Sasuke the blanket instead.

When the couple seated themselves on a wooden bench, Honoka excused herself and went to distribute more blankets. Sakura turned when she sensed movement beside her and she inwardly panicked when Sasuke stood up. Was he leaving her? Her hand quickly shot up and grabbed his sleeve.

The man halted his movements and he turned his head toward her. "I'll be back."

After hearing that, she released her hold on his sleeve and gave him a small smile. She stared at his form as he went in line to get drinks for them. Then she swept her gaze towards the many people around the area. Many of them were employees at the hospital and people from their different charities who wanted to help.

They had a tent set up in the middle to house the injured and another right by the entrance for the police, media and the firefighters. The medical staff, on-duty and off-duty alike, were all present and were moving even without orders. There were too many casualties for them to slack off. More or less thirty bodies had been retrieved, twelve of which were part of Tsunade's medical team. The older doctor just told her that mourning would have to wait until later and that they had to devote their energy to healing those who were still alive and injured.

Tears prickled her eyes once again as she remembered the lifeless bodies of those people that she had worked with in some point of her career. She felt incredibly furious at whoever did this act of violence. She wanted to avenge those innocent people that died without proper reason.

* * *

Sasuke held two steaming paper cups in his hand and he thanked the elderly woman behind the counter who was giving out warm beverages for free. He turned around and headed back to the bench where he left his fiancée and saw her tensed figure. Her hands were balled into fists and her brows furrowed as if she was thinking deeply.

He sighed quietly and placed the cups beside him. He peered at her face through dark bangs. She seemed so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize he had come back. "Sakura?"

She gave a small jump of surprise before her teary green eyes landed on him. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

His eyes widened when she suddenly tackled him and sobbed uncontrollably. Her arms were around his neck and she buried her face on his chest so he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her to balance them both. Just like earlier when she cried, he just held her trembling form and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"...who could've done this, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was muffled from his chest as she cried harder. "They didn't have to bomb a whole building full of civilians!" She surprisingly didn't stutter as most would.

"..."

He honestly didn't know what to say. Never had he been in a situation where he had to comfort somebody, even though he did comfort her when one of her patients died. This time was different because she was not just sad. She was _angry_. Angry at those who planted the bombs in the hospital.

"Even... even shishou was almost..." Her breath hitched as she seemed to be having difficulty saying the word. "She was almost k-killed had she not been taking rounds."

Sasuke knew Sakura was close to Tsunade and she didn't take the news of her mentor's office building blown up really well. She thought of the blond woman as her second mother. "But she's alive right? I even saw her ordering Shizune around," he uttered in an unexpectedly soft voice.

She sniffled and lifted her head from his chest. Her tear-stained face gazed at him with those wide emerald green eyes. Even in this state she still managed to look gorgeous, Sasuke thought.

"It amazes me how you're always there when I'm a mess, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he grunted and his stare turned tender. He brought a hand to her face and wiped the trails of her tears with his thumb. "I'm getting used to this mess."

She smiled softly. "You never fail to make me smile every single time, too." He felt her lean towards the hand that cupped her face.

"Hn," again, he grunted. "I think you're falling in love with me."

He felt the pink-haired woman tense up in his arms and her mouth formed an 'o'. He also thought he heard her breath hitch. Did he hit the bull's eye by saying that? Was he right when he said she was falling in love with him? He smirked arrogantly at that. Or maybe that was her reaction because he had assumed wrongly? His smirk disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Sasuke-kuuuun." He froze when she whined his name. "How can you say that so casually?"

"Well, are you not?" he retorted with mock irritation.

"Not what?" she asked innocently, her big eyes questioning him.

He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and glared at his fiancée. "Falling in love with me?"

She seemed to consider what he said since she untangled her arms from his neck and brought her forefinger to her chin –a habit she had when thinking. "No," she said straightforwardly that he didn't know if he should be insulted. "Not yet anyway."

"'Not yet?'"

He was shocked, to say the least. In his past relationships, it took only a week for the women he dated to fall in love with him. But the moment they confessed, he broke it off with them. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment; he just didn't feel anything for those women. And he could tell the underlying motive they had for dating them, and he didn't want to give them the pleasure of having the Uchiha name.

Sakura nodded. "But I think you should start practicing those declarations of love for me. Naruto can help with that, you know," she declared with a slight tone of mischief, and then she laughed.

He just shook his head at her. He was flirting with her. It wasn't his first time doing that, but he certainly wasn't used to her flirting back. Normally, women would just turn so red that he swore they were close to fainting.

"Hn, I don't need the dobe's help." Then he remembered the drinks he got earlier. "Hey, I figured you'd like hot chocolate." He handed her the paper cup.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She sighed and sipped on the warm beverage. "Anyone would like hot chocolate."

He scoffed at her statement. "Not me." He really didn't understand why people liked to eat those fattening, tooth-decaying food.

"Of course, not you. What did you get then?" she asked, warming her hands with the cup.

Sasuke saw this and grabbed one of her hands in his own. He frowned when he felt the coldness of her fingers. "Shit, Sakura, you're freezing."

"I am?"

Sasuke growled in response and waited for her to finish her hot chocolate before throwing the cup to the nearest trash bin. He, then, removed his jacket, took the blanket from her –to which she protested- and gathered her in his arms again.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked frantically, not knowing what he was up to.

"Helping you stay warm, gaki," he hissed when he felt more of her cold skin. He made her put on the jacket and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders.

Fingers still intertwined with hers, Sasuke allowed himself to relax when she snuggled further in his warmth. He sipped his coffee and hoped it'd be enough for him to stay warm even without his jacket.

* * *

Kyoichi eyes hardened as he surveyed the damage once again. The reparation of the building would probably cost him a few million dollars including the facilities. Then the families of the victims would demand compensation which would amount to at least two thousand dollars for each victim. His practiced mind calculated the amount of money that he had to allot to the victims and he sighed forlornly. Two hundred thousand dollars would have to be allocated for them. Although, earlier Fugaku had promised him the full support of the Uchiha and Kyoichi was extremely grateful for that.

"Who could be behind this?" He heard his wife ask nobody in particular.

The sun was starting to rise and he could see the medics still scrambling to attend to those who were just rescued from the rubble. Most of the critically-injured were wheeled to the numerous ambulances on stand-by and wheeled to the nearest functional hospital. The ones who had minor injuries were treated at the undamaged part of the hospital. Thankfully, the west, north and south wings were unharmed.

They were near the entrance, him having just finished doing an interview for a network, and were seated at one of the benches nearby. Hikari sat beside him while Mikoto was seated on her other side, comforting the red-haired woman as much as she could. Fugaku stood a few feet away from them, seemingly deep in thought.

Kyoichi stood up and went to the Uchiha patriarch. "What are you thinking about?"

"You said you didn't have any rival who would want to do this, right?" Fugaku asked.

"Right," Kyoichi answered, not sure what the other man was getting at.

"But what about Hikari? Sakura?"

He shook his head. "Hikari's colleagues are mine as well and I don't really think she would be on anyone's bad side. The same goes for Sakura..." he trailed off and his eyes widened. "She's fighting the Arisugaki over land ownership."

"So you think the Arisugaki are behind this?" Fugaku looked interested now.

Kyoichi shook his head again. "No, I'm not going to assume things. But they're definitely on top of my list."

"Care to tell us what you two are discussing?"

Both men turned to see Mikoto and Hikari looking at them curiously, both wrapped in blankets snugly. Mikoto's silky black hair was tied in a low ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple white blouse. While Hikari's hair was down, the red bangs framing her beautiful face. She had on a long-sleeved gray shirt and jeans. Right now, the two women just looked like average people that no one would've thought they owned multiple companies.

"Do you think Sai is angry at Sakura enough to do this?" Kyoichi asked his wife as she took her place beside him, then took her in his arms.

He felt Hikari stiffen. "I-I don't know," she stammered, still shaken from everything that happened. Everything Sakura told her about the ice cream incident came back to her. "But he might have made her eat the almond ice cream intentionally."

"What?" he roared, startling his wife and the other couple. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Honey, we don't have evidence of that," the redhead said softly as she rested her head on her husband's broad chest.

Kyoichi quietly seethed. '_That son of a... He tried to kill Sakura!_'

Fugaku and Mikoto didn't know why Kyoichi was furious at the Arisugaki heir for making Sakura eat almond ice cream. What's wrong with the man treating the girl to some ice cream anyway?

Hikari must've seen their questioning gazes because she explained. "Sakura is allergic to almonds and Sai knew that, but he fed her almond ice cream anyway."

"Oh..."

When the Haruno patriarch calmed down a bit, he asked, "Where's Sakura?"

"She's with Sasuke right now," Fugaku answered, nodding towards the refreshments stall several meters away from them.

Kyoichi turned to the direction indicated by his friend and saw the young couple seated on a bench with his daughter snuggled up against the young man. "Why don't we go over to them? You should drink something warm too."

The other three said nothing but followed as he made his way towards Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up."

She heard a far off voice calling her but she was far too comfortable to move. Instead the pink-haired woman snuggled further into the warmth, sighing contentedly when the warmth engulfed her once again.

"Sakura..." the voice held a warning tone.

"Nngh..." she groaned when a finger poked at her cheek. "Five more minutes, Sasuke-kun..."

"I know you're tired and stressed and all... But you need to wake up now," the voice –Sasuke's voice, she recognized now- pleaded –well, as much as Sasuke would plead.

She groaned once again before removing her head from the crevice of her fiancé's neck. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She opened her eyes to find the whole place bathed in sunlight, blinking repeatedly for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the surroundings.

She looked sideways at Sasuke. His hair was dishevelled from the morning dew sticking to it, his eyes had dark bags under them but they looked alert nonetheless, and his clothes were wrinkled. She realized he was looking at someone and she turned her head towards where his was angled, and her eyes widened. Her parents were there along with Sasuke's.

"You're awake at last," her mother gently said, smiling slightly. Then the older woman scrutinized their appearances, making them shift awkwardly in their seat. "You should go home and rest."

"But..." There was still a lot of things to be done here...a lot more injured people to heal.

"Yes, Sakura, go home and rest," her future mother-in-law seconded. "Sasuke-kun should accompany you for the rest of the day, right Sasuke-kun?" She turned to her son, giving him the evil eye.

"Hn," the younger Uchiha responded.

At the background, she saw their fathers nodding in approval. She knew they were doing this for her safety especially after what had happened, everyone's safety was at risk.

Mikoto clapped happily, trying to lighten up the mood. "It's settled then. Now go while we settle things here," she declared, leaving her no room to argue.

And just like that, they were driving home in no time. The entire car ride was quiet until they reached the Haruno estate. It was already 6:30am and Sakura wanted nothing but to curl up in her bed and sleep.

* * *

_Chapter 008 Preview: Ennemi Part 2_

_The room was dark and the drapes were down, preventing the sunlight from entering. Four figures of people were shadowed. One was seated behind a desk, the other stood by the wall next to the door, and the other two sat on the chairs across the desk._

"_Itachi is being impulsive again," the man on one of the chairs hissed._

_Sakura had her head bent down as she looked at her hands folded on her lap, her pink hair curtaining her face. She hadn't expected Sasuke to lash out on her suddenly. In fact, she thought they were already on the stage where they understood each other._

_Sakura looked like she was about to say something but the Uchiha beat her to it, snarling harshly, "Sakura, might I remind you that you said you wouldn't get in the way?"_

'_Teme, just when I thought Sakura-chan had already broken through your barriers...'

* * *

_

Authoress' Notes:

Who just died of SasuSaku fluff overdose? I know I did! I'm actually just a genjutsu kage bunshin left by the original astridhong17 before she died to continue this fic!

Well, aren't you glad I didn't kill Tsunade? I, myself, would be devastated if that were to happen. Who do you think bombed the hospital? And who are those shadow people from the preview? Send me your ideas!

Intrigued by the preview? Hahaha! I did a pretty good job then! Mwahahah! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are gonna fight? What will it be about? What will happen then? And what's with Itachi being impulsive? Stay tuned! HAHAHA! ]:-o

So, guys, I'm in the middle of planning for my whole life so updates will be slower than usual. I need to change courses so, yeah... Also, summer vacation in the Philippines is fast approaching. That gives me less time on the internet and more time at the beach! :D Don't worry, though, I'll try my best to snag some wireless connection at the resort if I can. Yeah, I'm techie that way ;)

Don't forget to point out my mistakes if there's any. I'm aware that there are a lot of typos in my earlier chapters and I really don't want a repeat of that, so please tell me where I did something wrong ok? Then you can also suggest some things that you want to happen in the story. I'm open to those since I also want some stuff going on in the story that aren't thought out by my clogged brain!

Before I end my rant, I have to remind you to please review and share your ideas and suggestions! Heck, comment on whether you like my writing style or not! But, please don't flame me. This is just my second story so, yeah, you can all call me a noob I don't care. :D Here's a hint: **I like really really long reviews! They're my chakra!**

.

.

Tanji/astridhong17


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress' Note:

Man, I seriously messed up my dates. I actually uploaded the 7th chapter on 's database Monday last week, but because of the wrong URL in the story updates, I was only able to add the chapter last Friday when it should already have been the 8th chapter uploaded then... so I'm uploading the 8th now (Sunday) and the 9th would be for Sakura's birthday which will be tomorrow!

Thank you for supporting this story! Everytime I update, there is a new reader! Thank you so much! To those who reviewed, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Your words encourage me to write better. And to those who listed this story or me as their favourite story or author, I cannot express my gratitude enough!

The following are the recipients of today's share of freshly baked apple cinnamon cookies for reviewing:

**_Rose Tiger_**

**_Inuyashagirl117_**

**_digzzz_**

**_sasusaku53_**

**_Hyper Blossom 12_**

**_mistressinwaiting_**

**_domdom456789_**

_**Ruby1235**_ – Oh there will be more fluff in the coming chapters! :D

_**Laurie-Estelle**_ – you're a new reader, I suppose. Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Oh don't you worry, I'm updating now aren't I? ;) I hope you didn't break anything! O_O Haha... The preview really got you, eh? :D

_**ILoveSxS**_ – You think it was Sai? We'll see. Oh, in the URL change 'property' into 'content' and you will be able to update! Hope that helped. If there's any more problem, please do tell me and I'll do my best to help!

_**WhiteRose95** __– _Well, I'm giving the readers enough time to recuperate from the fluff, so the fluff meter will be at the minimum this chapter. Oh, I did not misspell 'ennemi'. The chapter titles are now written in French so, yeah. But thanks for pointing it out anyway! :D Thanks for voting too! But I'm gonna have to apologize in advance. There definitely will be a fight between Sakura and Sasuke and it will be a dramatic one, but I will assure you that it will not last long. It helps with the plot though so no worries!

_**Dagiis**_ – woooh! You're a new reader too! I like where this story is going too! :D The mistakes in spellings are the result of typing the chapters up 3 in the morning with school the next day! Thanks for voting too! I totally agree with you that Madara is evil! He's the type of evil that is scary and not the funny evil type of guy! Don't worry, the Itachi-Sasuke story will be revealed in the later chapters... ;)

_**tearsofjoy159**_ – new reader? I'm glad you loved the story!

__And these people are the ones I failed to mention last update. So sorry guys! And also the ones who read and favourited just now:

_**lifeSfilledWITHtroubles**_

_**digzzz**_

_**sasusaku53**_

_**Yue Heartphilia**_

_**domdom456789**_

_**TeenageCrisis**_

_**Kate Uchiha**_

_**Maxiay**_

_**shadowxblossomx**_

_**Love Crazed Moron**_

_**bratkat2002**_

_**xxQuietShadowxx**_

_**Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover**_

_**FunkyIceSkater12**_

_**GothicGoddess666**_

_**Laurie-Estelle**_

_**mangafilipina**_

_**xXmysterious-unknownXx**_

_**WhiteRose95**_

_**Dagiis**_

_**tearsofjoy159**_

_**sasukeztruelove**_

_**pandaastar**_

_**thougtless wishing**_

__Guys, I totally need a Beta reader! Like, seriously! I hate being stuck with the plot! D:

...

..

.

***Their ages:**

**Sasuke – 25**

**Sakura – 24**

**Sai - 25**

**Naruto – 25**

**Hinata – 24**

**Shikamaru – 25**

**Ino – 24**

**Neji – 26**

**Tenten – 25**

**Itachi – 27**

**Kakashi – 36**

**Kyoichi/Hikari - 44**

**Fugaku/Mikoto – 46 **(yeah, I know I mentioned that Mikoto was in her early 50s somewhere in the 4th chapter, but I kinda changed my mind.)

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Madara – 50s**

**Danzo – 60**

...

..

.

And the votes are counted! HAHAHAHA!

Itachi - 0

Orochimaru - 0

Madara - 1

Danzo – 1

.

..

...

**Dedication**: to eating a whole tub of ice cream, to best friends who listen to your bitching, to staying up late with a certain someone at the beach, to singing to OSTs that you can't even understand, and to climbing up fences long after curfew

...

..

.

**Disclaimer**:

Orochimaru: Ssssasuke-kuuuun issssssssss mine!

Kabuto: Oh, Orochimaru-sama, how about meeeee?

Sasuke: Korosu, usuratonkachi! Chidori Nagashi!

Itachi: *clap clap* Good work, otouto

Naruto: *sulking at the background* Hey, what about meeeeeee?

Astridhong17: *sigh* Again, the characters I hired didn't really do their job in presenting the disclaimer. I guess I'll have to do this myself then... I don't own Naruto or anything else except the plot, Haruno Kyoichi, Haruno Hikari and my awesome writing skills! :P Oh, and Sasuke definitely does not belong to Orochimaru! O_O

...

..

.

_Chapter 007: Ennemi Part 1 Recap:_

"_You're awake at last," her mother gently said, smiling slightly. Then the older woman scrutinized their appearances, making them shift awkwardly in their seat. "You should go home and rest."_

"_Yes, Sakura, go home and rest," her future mother-in-law seconded. "Sasuke-kun should accompany you for the rest of the day, right Sasuke-kun?" She turned to her son, giving him the evil eye._

"_Hn," the younger Uchiha responded._

_At the background, she saw their fathers nodding in approval. She knew they were doing this for her safety especially after what had happened, everyone's safety was at risk._

_Mikoto clapped happily. "It's settled then. Now go while we settle things here," she declared, leaving her no room to argue._

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 008: Ennemi Part 2

.

.

"You know, you don't really have to stay with me all day," she told Sasuke as they walked to the front door where Tatsuya was waiting.

"Hn."

She sighed. The man was back to being monosyllabic once again. How did he expect her to carry on this conversation with him responding to her with just the usual 'Hn' and 'Tch'?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama," Tatsuya, the butler, greeted before bowing down respectfully. "Breakfast is served at the breakfast hall." He analyzed their appearances. "Or do you desire for it to be delivered to your room, miss?"

She looked at Sasuke who was about to fall asleep whilst standing, then turned back to Tatsuya. "Have it delivered to my room in an hour, please."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

The butler bowed down and excused himself from the two, perhaps to relay the instructions to the chefs.

"Sasuke?"

"...Aa?" He subconsciously frowned at the lack of the suffix attached to his name.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, leading him upstairs to her room. He must be so tired since he didn't resist her dragging him by the hand.

"No."

She stopped in front of her door, then she hit him on the shoulder making him grunt in pain.

"What was that for, Sakura?" he growled, rubbing his sore shoulder.

The pink-haired heiress rolled her eyes and opened her door, still not letting go of the man's hand. "Why didn't you sleep? You should've just let me drive earlier. It's dangerous to drive when you're practically falling asleep on your feet, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tch..." Then he grunted when he was suddenly pushed on the bed. "What the hell, Sakura! Don't tell me you're going to fulfil one of my sexual fantasies?"

"Only in your dreams, Sasuke-kun. Only in your dreams..." she rolled her eyes at his suggestive comment and sat down on her sofa, turning on the TV. "Shut up and sleep." Oh, yes. She's on doctor mode now.

Sakura smiled to herself when she didn't hear a comeback and instead heard a light snore from the young man on her bed. No wonder he was being Mr. Monosyllabic, he was exhausted! She looked back at him and 'tsk-ed'. He just plopped down spread-eagled not bothering to adjust the covers and the pillows were carelessly swept to the far side of the bed about to fall off. She shook her head and walked over to him. With much prodding and shoving, she got him under the covers and his head now rested on her pillow. When her task was done, she went back to the couch and the TV.

The breaking news was on and Sakura knew she was going to dread the next few minutes. The screen showed scenes from even before they arrived to the present happenings in the hospital grounds. Her father's voice was heard as he answered the questions thrown at him.

"_...we are still not sure if this is business-related or an act of terrorism..."_

"_But, if this is business-related, do you have someone in mind that might have done this?"_

"_That will be classified information..." _Her father seemed to be gritting his teeth as he said this.

"_The entire east wing of the Haruno Medical City is destroyed. How long will it take for it to be renovated? And how much is the estimated..."_

Unable to take it anymore, Sakura switched the channel to a cartoon show. Those mindless reporters didn't care at all. They just wanted to suck in information from the people. They didn't even ask about the victims and instead inquired about the amount of money needed to reconstruct the hospital.

She forced herself to calm down and focus on the yellow sponge and the pink starfish making a fool of themselves on the television. (A/N: Spongebob and Patrick are not mine! D:) She watched for half an hour more before she got bored and opened the thick medical text lying on her desk. It was the book Tsunade gave her after her graduation ceremony. She cherished the book so much because it symoblozed her achieving her dream of becoming a physician. And also, it was the first book Tsunade wrote.

After years of studying it, it was safe to say that Sakura had already memorized the book from cover to cover. Well, Tsunade made sure of that. So she just reviewed the whole respiratory system, occasionally nodding to whatever she was reading. She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't realize how much time had passed and only when someone knocked on her bedroom did she become aware that she had been reading for almost an hour.

She closed the book and stood up to open the door. A maid she recognized as Chiriko stood there with a tray full of food in her hands. The Haruno household was among the few who regarded their housekeepers as individuals and not just people who were there to be ordered around. That was why most of their workers stayed loyal to them even after several years of employment. Tatsuya, for example, had been in service for the Haruno family since more than a decade ago.

"Goodmorning, Sakura-sama," Chiriko greeted then bowed down. "Here is your breakfast. Sasuke-sama's is there as well."

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Thank you, Chiriko. I'll bring it in now." She took the tray from the small girl's hands. "Oh, and say thanks to Doris and Miguel for me," she called as the younger girl was about to walk away, referring to the two chefs on breakfast duty.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." Chiriko bowed again before disappearing down the hallway.

Sakura stepped back to her room and closed the door with her foot. Then she placed the tray on her bedside table and gently shook the man in her bed awake. He seemed to be dead to the world since he didn't even flinch or give some indication that someone was poking his side. So Sakura was left with no other choice than to use her brute force.

One moment Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the bed, an occasional snore heard from him, and the next he was on the floor nursing his injured head.

"Sakura..." the man growled lowly making her unconsciously step back in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She hated how her voice came as a squeak. "Breakfast's already here and you wouldn't wake up so..." she explained while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"...gaki." Sasuke slowly stood up from the carpeted floor.

Sakura flamed but not in embarrassment. She was _irritated_. She gave a huff of annoyance before throwing a pillow at him. "'_Gaki_'? You should be grateful I woke you up when I could've just let you die in your sleep because of starvation!"

He easily dodged the projectile and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that even possible?"

Another pillow flew. "Who knows?" Then another. "Maybe that could happen to you considering how abnormal you are!"

The man caught the pillows and threw it back at her. "Look who's talking," he taunted with a smirk.

Sakura screamed in frustration and grabbed the three remaining pillows and the comforter and threw it at her smirking fiancé. "Why you... How dare you insult my hair!"

Sasuke caught the comforter and Sakura tugged back. It soon became a game of tug of war between the couple. He, clearly being the stronger of the two, pulled without much effort and that frustrated Sakura more, so she heaved with all the strength she had and she knew she succeeded when Sasuke toppled over. But she definitely wasn't expecting that he fall _on her._

So she lay there with Sasuke on top of her, his weight supported only by his elbows so he didn't crush her small frame and his legs were on either side of her. She couldn't pry her eyes from his obsidian depths and her brain seemed to have stopped functioning. Where was Inner Sakura when she was needed? It didn't help that his scent wafted over her senses. No, it didn't help _at all_.

"You know I never really said anything about your hair."

Sasuke blinked and she blinked back and it was as if the connection was broken.

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded frantically, eager to get out of this awkward situation. "Breakfast."

She heard the man sigh as he slowly lifted himself off her person. Sakura masked the hurt she suddenly felt and just joined him in eating. Did he sigh because he wanted to stay like that longer? Or did he sigh out of relief because he really wanted to get away from her as soon as possible?

The room was dark and the drapes were drawn, preventing the sunlight from entering. Four figures of people were shadowed. One was seated behind a desk, the other stood by the wall next to the door, and the other two sat on the chairs across the desk.

"Itachi is being impulsive again," the man on one of the chairs hissed.

The man on the other chair shifted in his head, the new angle causing his glasses to glisten from a stray ray of sunlight. "We have received news that the older Uchiha brother was seen in the company"

"But Sasuke-kun is also stubborn. He won't let Itachi in the company."

The man behind the desk chuckled humourlessly. "No need to tell us what we already know. In fact it was our sources that told your sources."

"Oh...?" there was a hint of mockery from the voice of the man. "That's better then. We'll just see what the Uchiha's next step then."

"Until then..." the man behind the desk shifted towards the only man who hadn't spoken. "...we observe."

Inky eyes narrowed as the man pushed himself from the wall and walked out of the room wordlessly.

RING!

Sasuke paused and swallowed his food before retrieving his phone from his pant pockets. His face scrunched up when he read the email he received. He would need to go to the office because of this... Then his thoughts halted when he glanced at Sakura who was staring at him while chewing on a buttered toast, and he remembered what their parents told him. He had to be with her all day.

"What's wrong?"

His fiancée's soft voiced jarred him from his thoughts and he immediately pocketed his phone once again.

"Nothing," he replied, still thinking how to resolve the problem without the need to go to the company.

Both ate their breakfast of toast and fruit with the option of tea silently. After what had happened earlier, Sakura had been quiet and he really didn't have anything to say. It was something he could categorize as 'awkward'.

'_Her mood seemed to have turned 180 degrees,_' he mused. He took an apple from the fruit basket and bit on it. '_Have I done something-_'

RING!

Sasuke growled as he practically yanked the offending device from inside his pocket. It wasn't just an email. It was a call this time. He punched the 'answer' key and put the mobile against his ear.

"_Teme!_"

"What is it that you want, dobe?" he demanded monotonously. He really didn't want to deal with Naruto now. It wasn't even ten in the morning and he already wanted nothing but to sleep again because of all the problems in the company.

"_The market value of the company has lowered!_" The dark-haired man's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Naruto continued, "_I think it has something to do with the Haruno blast. Speaking of that, how is Sakura-chan?_"

The Uchiha ignored his friend's question and proceeded to bark orders to the blonde. When he was done, he harshly flipped his phone shut then slammed it on the tabletop.

"Sasuke..."

He looked up to see Sakura looking at him worriedly. He noticed that the suffix disappeared whenever she was worried or angry at him. "I've got it covered, Sakura," he reassured the woman but he himself knew the statement lacked conviction.

"Do you want to go to the company?"

"...yes," he admitted, averting his eyes from her.

He heard her sigh. "Then go. You don't need to babysit me. I can take care of myself." Then he felt her hand on his.

That made him look back at her, his eyes wild. After thinking that he had lost her or she had been hurt earlier he couldn't just risk taking his sight off of her, could he? Why was she so keen on pushing him away now?

"No," he hissed. "I promised Kyoichi-san and Hikari-san."

She sighed once again and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like '_Stubborn Uchiha._' "Fine then. I'll go with you."

"What?"

"Your company needs their CEO now and I won't get in the way of that, Sasuke-kun."

"Fine," he grumbled.

The drive to Uchiha Enterprises was quiet but comfortable...well it was quiet mostly because Sakura was snoozing lightly while Sasuke drove. He had borrowed some clothes from Sakura's father since driving to the Uchiha estate would take much time and he didn't want to waste any more time that he already had.

He glanced briefly at Sakura before his eyes turned back to the road ahead. This woman really amazed him. One moment she was a crying wreck, then the next she was throwing pillows at him, then now she was sleeping as if nothing that was positively life-changing had happened. How could she take it all in stride? Well, she _did_ break down a couple of times earlier that morning.

He still remembered the flicker in her eyes as he stared in them when he fell on her. He had even heard her breath hitch. Was she scared at what could have possibly happened had they not realized the situation sooner? It seemed to him that she wanted to get away from him as fast as she could.

Sasuke didn't realize that he was gripping the steering wheel too tight than necessary until a pair of smooth hands caught one of his own. He turned his head slightly so that he saw the person beside him while still being able to drive safely. Sakura started massaging his hand, her face scrunched up in concentration as she did her job.

"Sakura, you do realize I need _both_ of my hands to drive safely," he reminded, his voice gruff from not being in use for a long time.

The pink-haired woman pouted before releasing his hand. "But you looked so stressed! And you were clutching the steering wheel so hard I thought you would break it!"

Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Again with the mood swings._'

"It's not going to break, Sakura." Then he added as an afterthought, "And I'm not stressed."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow in suspicion and released his hand. He vaguely noted that he almost missed the warmth from her hands. "Oh please, Sasuke-kun, I'm trained to detect the signs of stress."

"Tch."

"Promise me you'll sleep more when we get back to the house," she insisted with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Hn."

"That's good enough for me."

Naruto paced back and forth in his friend's office. His father, being a businessman who consistently kept tabs on the stock market, called him early in the morning about the drop in the demands of the Uchiha Enterprises causing the company price to drop subsequently. At this rate, people with enough assets might be able to buy off and gain access to the company.

Minato also told him that the decline in the company could have been caused by purely accidental phenomena like the bombing of the Haruno Medical City. But Naruto had argued that bombing a building was never accidental. The enterprise had been doing so well since it was established some two decades ago so why would it start crumbling down now? In the pit of his stomach, Naruto –in his rare moments of wisdom- knew the answer.

Someone was plotting against the company and they had to know who.

'_Teme, where are you?_'

As if he said the magic words, the doors of the office were thrown open and an enraged Uchiha Sasuke stormed in followed by a much more serene Sakura.

"Dobe, did you do exactly as I told you?" the Uchiha asked through gritted teeth as he sat behind his desk and scanned some documents.

"Of course! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting in front of his friend. Sakura sat beside him and gave him a smile in greeting which he returned. "They're monitoring everything and everyone now."

Sakura suddenly looked alarmed and looked back and forth between him and Sasuke. "You're putting your employees under surveillance? You're suspecting your own people?" she asked her fiancé.

Sasuke obviously hadn't mentioned anything to her that's why she was so taken aback.

The man behind the desk nodded and continued to leaf through the pages of a file he retrieved from a drawer. "We've caught several people giving away confidential information to unknown individuals. They're all my employees so now I'm taking necessary precautions to avoid such circumstances."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sakura asked, frowning. "Do your parents even know, Sasuke?"

"There is no need to worry them. I'll settle this before they're even aware of what's happening."

Sakura looked like she was about to say something but the Uchiha beat her to it, snarling harshly, "Sakura, might I remind you that you said you wouldn't get in the way? Now if you don't have anything better to do, you might as well go home."

Naruto, who was uncharacteristically quiet, saw the pink-haired woman tense up and divert her eyes from the dark-haired man who started typing furiously on his laptop.

'_Teme, just when I thought Sakura-chan had already broken through your barriers..._'

Sakura had her head bent down as she looked at her hands folded on her lap, her pink hair curtaining her face. She hadn't expected Sasuke to lash out on her suddenly. In fact, she thought they were already on the stage where they understood each other.

True, she had told him earlier that she wouldn't interfere with what he did in his company, but Fugaku and Mikoto deserved to know what was happening. They could even help him out! But, of course, her fiancé's pride wouldn't allow him to _ask_ help from anybody...not even from his own parents.

Sasuke's words still rang in the air, even after several minutes after they had been uttered. Nobody spoke after that. Only the sound of his fingertips as they harshly hit each key was heard, or his occasional muttered curse towards nobody in particular.

Finally, unable to take the silence and the anxiety in the room, Sakura stood up from her seat and brushed invisible creases on her light pink skirt and white blouse. Naruto, who was looking out the large windows, noticed her sudden movement and turned towards her.

"I'm going now," she told the blonde and forced a smile on her lips that couldn't have fooled anyone as she desperately tried to hide her shaking hands.

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Let me drive you home, Sakura-chan."

But the pink-haired woman just shook her head no. She didn't want to disturb them from their work any more than she already did. "I'm not going home yet, and besides you're probably needed here more, Naruto. Stay by him, okay?" she said as she glanced at the Uchiha who had never even once looked up from his work. She bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from saying something to him.

"B-But, Sakura-chan..."

It seemed like the not-so-dumb blonde had seen the pleading look she sent his way because he shut up eventually. She walked up to the door and twisted the knob so the door swung open.

"See you later."

She didn't even bother turning back to see if they heard her, and just walked towards the elevator. She just wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible. The Uchiha's words had hurt her so much and she didn't even know why! She was just concerned. Was it wrong for her to worry then? Did she not have the right to be apprehensive about the matter that could possibly affect them all? Both their families' companies merged not so long ago after all. Whatever happened to one company might have dire effects to the other.

Yes, just like how the hospital bombing might affect the Uchihas, if not already.

Just as she stepped out of the revolving doors, she stumbled onto somebody. Sakura apologized profusely but when she finally got a glimpse at the smirking man's face, her eyes went wide in shock.

It was strangely quiet. Normally, the dobe would complain about just about anything –most probably ramen. Really, what's so great about noodles that he had to talk about it 24/7? Then Sakura would just find anything to talk about. Seriously, she had something to say about anything.

Now, speaking of them, why were they being so eerily quiet?

Uchiha Sasuke paused from typing midsentence and looked up. He assessed the large room and he found that Naruto was –as usual- napping on the large couch. He wrinkled his nose disgustedly when he noticed a spit bubble forming on the blonde's mouth. Why was he friends with him again?

His dark eyes left the slumbering blonde and searched the room for his fiancée, but he found her nowhere in sight. There was no sign of anything pink in the area. Yeah, 'coz Uchiha Sasuke never really kept anything pink in his office, deeming it too girly and too colourful that it might hurt his eyesight.

He thought briefly that she just went to the ladies' room but when he noticed that her bag was also missing, his mind began thinking of possible places she might have gone off to. The hospital was out of the question since their parents would just probably drive them away from the place to rest. The Haruno estate also wasn't a possibility since it was too far away and she would need a car to go there. That goes for the Uchiha manor as well.

"Oi, dobe, where's Sakura?"

Of course, Naruto –who was totally dead to the world- didn't hear a single word he said. So Sasuke decided to just wake him up. The dark-haired man stood up from his seat and marched over to the blonde and grabbed the throw pillow on which the blonde rested his head and pulled it harshly away. Naruto groaned and rubbed his abused head before sitting up and looking at his surroundings.

"What the hell, teme!"

"Hn."

They glared at each other for a few more seconds before Sasuke repeated his earlier question. At the mention of the pink-haired doctor, he noticed Naruto's hands clenching and the frown on the golden-haired boy's face deepened.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, teme," he muttered darkly.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Where did this sudden hostility come from? He returned Naruto's glare tenfold. Who was he to deny him information on his fiancée's whereabouts?

"Answer me, dobe," he ordered, shifting his weight from a foot to another as a display of impatience. Everyone knew he wasn't a very patient man and Naruto knew that more than others did.

Naruto snickered and said, "I just implied I didn't know where she is. She just said she had to go and then she went out."

Sasuke stiffened and his jaw and fists clenched. He closed his eyes tightly to control his anger. "And you let her go alone."

"I offered to give her a ride but she refused," the other man defended himself, sensing the dark aura surrounding the Uchiha heir.

When Uchiha Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, Naruto could have sworn that he saw his irises turn red but he never really got the chance to confirm it when Sasuke swiftly turn around to grab his jacket and headed to the door.

"You should've insisted on coming with her. Didn't you know how dangerous it is for her to be going around alone? She could be targeted by those who bombed the hospital!" he bellowed still with his back turned.

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob and search for Sakura, he heard Naruto's surprisingly quiet voice. "She wouldn't have left in the first place if you didn't snap at her."

He froze for a moment before yanking the door open and slamming it close.

'_Stupid...stupid...stupid...stupid..._'

Those words were repeated in his mind as he basically ran on the hallways of the building, checking every room for any sign of Sakura. That last sentence from Naruto made him remember what he had said to Sakura earlier.

"_Sakura, might I remind you that you said you wouldn't get in the way?_ _Now if you don't have anything better to do, you might as well go home."_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he mentally berated himself once again. He was such an idiot! He hadn't been looking at her but he could picture her looking at him dejectedly, electric green eyes shining with unshed tears. He never really intended to speak at her like that, but he was just so stressed with what was happening in the company that he wasn't able to control himself.

He knew she was just concerned, but what did he do? He just pushed her away. He didn't even realized she left since he was so absorbed in fixing the damages in his company.

When he reached the receptionist's desk, he immediately asked for his pink-haired green-eyed fiancée. What he heard, however, made his blood turn cold and, at the same time, boil.

Sakura giggled lightly behind her hand. She listened intently as the man seated from across her continued on with his story. He was hilarious in a much unexpected way, telling her stories of the younger Uchiha Sasuke that no one outside the family really knew about.

"...then he hid all the tomatoes in his room so he could eat them later. Mom was so confused where the tomatoes went but I know she was already suspecting him," the man finished his story with a chuckle before sipping on his espresso.

They were at a cafe located just across the office building. She recognized most of the customers as employees of Uchiha Enterprises

She couldn't really believe that this man was the same man in the portrait in the main hall of the Uchiha mansion. The man in the portrait had such cold eyes and a stare that could make anybody unnerved. The man in front of her, however, was kind, funny, sociable and somewhat talkative. Sakura wondered if he really was an Uchiha.

"Does he still like tomatoes?"

The question jarred her from her thoughts and she stared at Uchiha Itachi's dark eyes. "Yes, very much. He likes to partner it with onigiri, though." She remembered when Sasuke first visited her at home weeks ago and he actually _requested_ for her to make onigiri/rice balls ever since he caught sight of the tomatoes lying on the kitchen counter.

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. "You know my brother really well," he said, and Sakura wasn't sure if that was a compliment or just an observation. "You're the first woman –excluding Mother, of course- to pay attention to what he likes to eat and stuff. You'll make a really good wife for him."

Sakura's smile turned sad at that. She tried so hard to steer the conversation away from their engagement but she knew that the topic would eventually come up. It's just that what happened earlier really hurt her. It was also the first time that Sasuke actually raised his voice at her and she was shaken.

"I-I don't know about that," she whispered as a reply.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, reminding Sakura how Sasuke often did just that. "Why is that so, future sister-in-law?"

Unable to talk anymore for fear that she might burst out crying, the pink-haired woman just bowed her head and shook her head.

"You had a fight," the older man stated more than asked. When she nodded her head, he proceeded. "What was it about?"

She sniffed as the first tears fell. "The company...he said I was just getting in the way."

A large and warm hand on her small one made her look up abruptly. Itachi had a look of understanding on his face, as if knowing exactly what had happened between her and Sasuke.

"I-Itachi-san..."

The man 'tsk-ed' and smirked at her. "I told you not to call me that, Sakura. Since you're marrying my otouto, you're gonna have to call me 'nii-san'." Then he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "And don't worry about him. His passion in running the company made it what it is now. He's really possessive when it comes to it. Especially after I left."

"Why did you leave anyway?" she asked, momentarily forgetting her own troubles. The story of Uchiha Itachi intrigued her more and more ever since Mikoto told her the story of the two siblings.

Itachi gave her a sad smile, his obsidian orbs drooping a bit. And, for a moment, Sakura was sure that the man had drifted to memory lane before he spoke up. "I have my reasons...reasons that will be revealed when the right time comes," he told her sagely. Then his eyes shifted to look at somewhere behind her.

She watched the emotions play out on his face. First there was the look of surprise, hurt, worry and, finally, his face reverted back to its emotionless facade with an equally emotionless smirk pasted on his lips. Curious as to what he was looking at, Sakura turned in her chair and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing just a few feet away from them.

Her heartbeat sped up when Sasuke walked briskly up to their table with his hands clenched tightly into fists. The next thing she knew was that he was standing beside her and was gripping her arm in a vicelike grip. His dark obsidian orbs were glaring at the man seated across from her while the older of the two just sat there calmly, not at all deterred by his brother's hostility towards him.

"Fancy seeing you here, otouto," Itachi greeted pleasantly, leaning back on his chair and clasping his hands on his lap. "But I am sure you're here to claim back this lovely woman." His eyes briefly glanced at her before staring back to Sasuke's. "Go ahead. Don't let me get in your way."

Sasuke bared his teeth and his grip on her tightened considerably, making her wince but she held her tongue. "You have no right to order me around, bastard!"

Itachi's smirk was back. "Oh, but I do. You're still my otouto after all, otouto."

Sakura knew that Itachi was just angering Sasuke on purpose. The reason, however, she didn't know. And, apparently, Sasuke didn't either. The older man just said he had reasons for doing all this. But why would he want his own brother to hate him so much? What could be so important that he'd sacrifice his relationship with his brother for?

"Why you-"

"Sasuke..."

The said man stopped midway from punching Itachi's face when he heard his fiancée's voice. Noticing the small number of people who turned their heads towards the commotion, he breathed in deeply to compose himself before tugging harshly at Sakura's arm.

Expertly hiding another wince, Sakura smiled and bowed apologetically before Itachi and then followed Sasuke back to the office building. She was surprised when Sasuke led them to the parking lot, then all the memory of the earlier events came crashing back.

"_Sakura, might I remind you that you said you wouldn't get in the way?_ _Now if you don't have anything better to do, you might as well go home."_

She was then shoved in the car none too gently and a soft sob escaped her. Maybe Sasuke would take her home and go back to the company so she wouldn't be able to disturb him anymore. Yes, that should be it.

Sasuke's door slammed close and he pulled out the parking area. The 45-minute ride turned into a 15-minute one with Sasuke nearing dangerous speed, swerving through the traffic like the Bat Mobile. And all the while, nobody spoke. Sakura just looked out the window while Sasuke concentrated on driving.

They finally arrived at the Haruno Estate and Sakura was about to open the door when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"I don't want you having any kind of contact with that scum again." His voice was gruff from not being used for a while and he was not looking at her while he talked...just looking ahead.

Sakura frowned. _How dare he...?_ "You have no right to order me around, bastard," she hissed through gritted teeth, imitating his words towards Itachi earlier.

The Uchiha heir turned to look at her. Shock was written all over his face and Sakura mentally smirked. It was clear that he didn't expect Sakura to talk back. The shock in his face was then replaced by the blank expression that was too common in the Uchiha clan.

"Well then, so be it."

She did not need any telling, she got out of the car and entered the mansion, not at all stopping until she reached the confines of her room. When she finally did, she plopped down her bed face first and cried her frustrations out.

Sasuke sat there with his head against the steering wheel. There were already tell-tale signs of a headache forming. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, thinking about nothing. It was as if the sky was sympathizing since it started to rain, making it seem like it was dusk instead of only 2pm. His thoughts were too jumbled that he couldn't form a single coherent thought. One moment it was Sakura comforting him, and the next he was the one pushing her away. It just didn't make sense.

Growling in frustration, he started the engine and drove out of the Haruno property and into the streets without a fixed destination.

Later that night...

Fugaku, Mikoto, Kyoichi and Hikari were seated at the table of the Uchiha mansion, discussing the earlier events. This had been tradition between the two prestigious families since their children git engaged. The main course had just been served, but the mood was anything but festive.

"We're sorry that Sakura could not join us tonight. She's not feeling well, she says," Kyoichi informed.

Fugaku shook his head slightly. "We understand that she's still distraught by what happened and she needs to rest." He then looked at Mikoto. "And besides, we cannot contact Sasuke. He's probably busy in the company."

"Probably..."

* * *

_Chapter 009 Preview: __S'épanouir (Tomber Amoureux)_

_There was a 'ding' and right after the elevator doors opened, Sakura bolted to the penthouse floor, not wasting any time. She took off her shoes and set them aside by the door and proceeded to search for her fiance. She checked the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathroom but there was no sign of the man anywhere. The only place left to be checked was the balcony. And God knows what depressed, stressed and DRUNK people do in balconies!_

_Sakura cautiously approached the entrance to the balcony with her heart hammering in her chest. "Sa-Sasuke?" she called out, her voice a mere whisper in the wind._

_Her eyes moved wildly as they adjusted to the darkness until they focused on a lone figure hunched at the farthest corner of the balcony. His face, though obscured by the dark night, never failed to make her heart beat faster._

_..._

_Dark obsidian eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to assess the situation he was in. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in his bed. How did he get there anyway? Then the sound of the door opening made him turn towards its direction. He was welcomed by the sight of his beautiful fiancee walking towards him with a breakfast tray and a smile on her face. Oh God, how he missed that smile..._

_

* * *

_

Authoress' Note:

Okaayyy, my idiot ex-boyfriend caused to almost lose the preview and I didn't have a back up. So retyped it all again... Tiring but it's worth it :D. Look out for the next chapter, angst and fluff lovers! Ironic, ne? How can angst and fluff be in the same chapter? You'll see!

Before I end my rant, I have to remind you to please review and share your ideas and suggestions! Heck, comment on whether you like my writing style or not! But, please don't flame me. This is just my second story so, yeah, you can all call me a noob I don't care. :D Here's a hint: **I like really really long reviews! They're my chakra!**

.

.

Tanji/astridhong17


	9. Chapter 9

Authoress' Note:

Another update for you guys! I'm so so so so so sorry! As you all know, I was supposed to update last March 28th, but my dad unexpectedly arrived and I had no time to really write because I was busy packing my stuff for the trip back home. Also, (don't kill me yet!) I'm putting this story on hiatus. (Now you can kill me I guess...) My folks are being difficult and I need to focus on my studies...but please put me on alert because I might be able to update unexpectedly. Please do that. Thanks!

Thank you for supporting this story! Everytime I update, there is a new reader! Thank you so much! To those who reviewed, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Your words encourage me to write better. And to those who listed this story or me as their favourite story or author, I cannot express my gratitude enough!

The following are the recipients of today's share of freshly baked butterscotch pecan cookies for reviewing:

_**ImaFREAK**_ – haha.. I'm glad you loved every part of the last chapter!

_**digzzz**_ – OMG, I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to your review! And you get another cookie now! Yes, this couple is sometimes so annoying but I love them too! I hope I can write a good angsty Sasuke and Sakura.

_**sasusaku53 - **_OMG, I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to your review! I'm working hard for this fic to be interesting! I'm happy that Sasuke isn't OOC! I'll update as soon as I can.

_**Rose Tiger **_– OMG, I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to your review! YEEES, they got into a fight! :D

_**Laurie-Estelle**_ – oh then you find me deserving! I'm so flattered! You need to sleep, you know! Don't want to have dark circles around the eyes! O_O I have fun whenever I write the previews so, yeah, more interesting ones are coming up!

_**tearsofjoy159**_ – Naruto is actually serious in this fic, ne? But you'll see more of him soon since I'm featuring NaruHina in the near future! :D Yes, there's so much hate between Itachi and Sasuke that a few simple sentences would warp differently in his head. Oh please don't miss the next chapters! We're going deeper into the plot.

_**Inuyashagirl117 **_- OMG, I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

_**FallenTenshi XO **_– ooooh...new reader? I love arranged marriages too!

_**winged-angel21**_ – new reader? About Itachi...well, you need to read on to find out! :D

_**Hyper Blossom 12 **_- OMG, I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to your review! Yes, sasusaku53 also read my story but I still haven't had time to read other stories . She's Filipino too so, yeah, cool!

_**RoSeXiIiI**_ – Thank you! Please don't lose faith in this story or me...haha

_**FlowerFairy9751**_ – yes, it's terrible of me to have them fight. But this will help build their relationship up so watch out! :D

_**aHigherBounce**_ – you'll know in the coming chapters! ;D

And these people are the ones I failed to mention last update. So sorry guys! And also the ones who read and favourited just now LOW FAT CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKES for you guys!

_**22shot**_

_**bestfriendsmusic**_

_**darkness at heart**_

_**BlindingDarkness1**_

_**KonohaOrangeHokage**_

_**winged-angel21**_

_**sakura-chan369**_

_**Sakura Haruno ROCKS17**_

_**Nashbunny**_

_**aHigherBounce**_

_**RoSeXiIiI**_

_**Freaky Fernz**_

_**FlowerFairy9751**_

_**tigers-and-dragons**_

_**call me alessandra**_

_**fixedcomposure**_

_**cHaSiNg PaPeR bUtTeRfLiEs**_

Guys, I totally need a Beta reader! Like, seriously! I hate being stuck with the plot! D:

...

..

.

***Their ages:**

**Sasuke – 25**

**Sakura – 24**

**Sai - 25**

**Naruto – 25**

**Hinata – 24**

**Shikamaru – 25**

**Ino – 24**

**Neji – 26**

**Tenten – 25**

**Itachi – 27**

**Kakashi – 36**

**Kyoichi/Hikari - 44**

**Fugaku/Mikoto – 46 **(yeah, I know I mentioned that Mikoto was in her early 50s somewhere in the 4th chapter, but I kinda changed my mind.)

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Madara – 50s**

**Danzo – 60**

...

..

.

And the votes are counted! HAHAHAHA!

Itachi - 0

Orochimaru - 0

Madara - 3

Danzo – 4

.

..

...

**Dedication**: to going to concerts on school nights \m/

...

..

.

**Disclaimer**:

Astridhong17: Okay, Hina-chan, it's your turn to present the disclaimer!

Hinata: O-Okay, Astrid-chan! N-Na-Naruto-k-kun is n-not owned by A-Astrid-chan! I'mtheonewhoownshim! *squeak blush*...I-I-I mean, Kishi-chan owns N-N-Na-Naruto!

Astridhong17: Good job, Hina-chan!

...

..

.

* * *

_Chapter 008: Ennemi Part 2 Recap:_

_Sasuke sat there with his head against the steering wheel. There were already tell-tale signs of a headache forming. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, thinking about nothing. It was as if the sky was sympathizing since it started to rain, making it seem like it was dusk instead of only 2pm. His thoughts were too jumbled that he couldn't form a single coherent thought. One moment it was Sakura comforting him, and the next he was the one pushing her away. It just didn't make sense._

_Growling in frustration, he started the engine and drove out of the Haruno property and into the streets without a fixed that night..._

_Fugaku, Mikoto, Kyoichi and Hikari were seated at the table of the Uchiha mansion, discussing the earlier events. This had been tradition between the two prestigious families since their children git engaged. The main course had just been served, but the mood was anything but festive._

_"We're sorry that Sakura could not join us tonight. She's not feeling well, she says," Kyoichi informed._

_Fugaku shook his head slightly. "We understand that she's still distraught by what happened and she needs to rest." He then looked at Mikoto. "And besides, we cannot contact Sasuke. He's probably busy in the company."_

_"Probably..."_

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 009: _S'epanouir (Tomber Amoureux)_

Sakura rubbed her temples in irritation before glaring at the large pile of paperwork on her desk. Tsunade just kept dumping her paperwork on her and Shizune while she was out drinking and gambling with her old friend the pervert Jiraiya. Seriously, this wasn't something anyone should be doing after being on duty for 23 hours straight! Sakura should be at home, sleeping or what any other 25-year old would do on her birthday.

Yes, it's March 28th and Sakura remained stuck in the office. Where's the justice in that? To top it all, she hadn't heard from Sasuke for a week already! Way to put the icing on the cake. His parents said his cellphone is shut from personal calls and that all calls were screened by his secretary or Naruto. He hadn't even come home since he disappeared.

Sakura jumped in shock when her mobile phone suddenly rang in her pocket since she always kept it by her side for the past week. Without ever looking at the caller ID, she answered the call, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hello?" she halted all her movements in anticipation.

What Sakura heard from the other line, however, was not what she expected. She listened intently on what the person on the phone said, nodding from time to time and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

When she got her voice back, she said, "Hey, calm down. Why don't you come over to my place? I'll just wrap things up here at work and meet you there so we can check. It's about time I go home anyway." She listened some more, nodding even though the person on the other line can't see her. "Don't worry, I won't take long."

After some time, she said her goodbye and the call ended. She rubbed her temples and leaned back on her comfy swivel chair. This was really not her day.

* * *

"Lady Hyuuga is in your room, young miss," was Tatsuya's greeting when the rosette stepped in the mansion. The butler bowed low in her presence and took her coat. "She arrived just a few minutes before you did, Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled at the old man before putting a hand on his shoulder to rise him from his bow. She'd been telling him to not bow to her but the ever respectful butler would not be fazed. "Thank you, Tatsuya. And can you please prepare a pot of Jasmine tea for us please?"

"Definitely, Sakura-sama."

Tatsuya bowed again before leaving to do what the young Haruno requested. Meanwhile, Sakura proceeded up the stairs to her room, clutching the small paper bag in her hand. Even she did not know what to expect of this, but either way she'd be supportive of her friend. She breathed in and slowly opened the door.

"Saki?" came the soft voice that she was expecting.

The pink-haired doctor smiled kindly at Hinata who was seated on her bed. "How are you feeling, Hina?"

"I had better days," the Hyuuga heiress replied, casting her eyes downward. She raised a hand to her mouth and she started shaking. Sakura later found out that she was trying to hold back her sobs. "I-I swear, Saki, I didn't m-mean for...for this to h-happen. W-We just-."

The pale-eyed girl didn't get to finish her shaky sentence when Sakura suddenly crossed the room and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Ssh... It's alright, Hina... We just need to run a few test then we figure out what we can do, okay?" the young doctor reassured the crying girl before pulling away.

Hinata gave a mute nod, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Sakura then dropped the items that were in the paper bag on the bed. She then shoved a couple of boxes into Hinata's hands before guiding her to the bathroom door.

While waiting for her friend, Sakura rested on the big neon green bean bag by her bed. Sure, she was tired and was ready to fall asleep anytime soon...but Hinata needed her support now, and she'd be with her all out. The rosette absentmindedly took out her cellphone and checked for any updates on Sasuke once again, only to shut it close violently because the disappointment just seemed to slap her in the face everytime she checked her inbox or logs and **not** see the Uchiha's name there.

The door opened once again and Hinata paused by the doorway, seeing Sakura's hunched figure on the bean bag. She cautiously approached the pinkette and sat next to her on the cushion, leaning on her friend's shoulder for the much-needed comfort as they waited for the results.

Sakura smiled softly, stroking the pale-eyed girl's beautiful purple-black hair. "Hina?"

"Hm?" Hinata lifted her head from the doctor's shoulder.

"Care to explain how it happened?" the rosette spoke as if she was speaking to a patient, investigative yet not intruding. It's not as if she was forcing Hinata to tell her anything.

The Hyuuga heiress coloured immediately and she sputtered. "W-Wha-? I-I...h-he... I mean, we... ugh!" She flailed her arms desperately. "Saki!"

Sakura's eyebrows disappeared to her hairline. She didn't mean to imply that! "I didn't mean that, Hinata!" Despite both their current situations, she had the urge to laugh. "I obviously know the technicalities of sex since I studied that at med school. What I want to know is what caused this to happen."

At that, Hinata immediately sobered up although she was still red in the face and definitely still flustered. "W-Well... It happened almost two months ago. Remember when Ino invited us to that newly-opened club?"

Sakura nodded. She remembered that night perfectly. Ino had called the girls up to meet at a club owned by one of her model mentors Yuuhi Kurenai. Many celebrities were there so they didn't need to worry about the paparazzi. Soon, the alcohol poured in and the Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto arrived. She remembered being sour since she was the only one without a date. The next morning, she had to deal with her father telling her she was engaged while nursing a very bad hangover. Yes, she remembered that particular night out.

The raven-haired girl continued on with her story. "Ino kept passing me the drinks and Naruto and the guys were already drinking, so..."

Sakura nodded again, understanding perfectly what Hinata was trying to tell her. They got drunk, left the club and, yeah, things happened.

"What if... What if he gets u-upset? A-And what if he b-breaks up with me?"

The pink-haired woman shot her friend a stern look. "Of course he'll be upset," she stated straightforwardly, catching Hinata off guard. "But it's natural since this is unplanned. He'll be upset, but he won't _**ever**_ break up with you. Do you know why, Hinata?"

Said girl's lips quivered at the intense emotions she was feeling. "Because he loves me?"

"Damn right he does! And I'm sure he'll make a wonderful father, Hinata."

This time, Hinata was crying tears of happiness. "Thank you so much, Saki."

Sakura didn't reply but hugged the younger girl tightly instead. A few minutes of silence later and Sakura slowly stood up.

"It's time, Hina."

* * *

_Girls, sleepover. Tonight at my place._

Tenten flipped her phone shut and thanked Kami she was still in the grocery store. She grabbed three big containers of ice cream of different flavours: chocolate for Ino, strawberry for Sakura, and vanilla for Hinata and herself. She hoped Ino had already purchased chocolate bars and some movies to watch since those items were assigned to her.

In their numerous sleepovers, the girls brought three essential things. They brought ice cream so that they can snack on something while the problematic one rambles on and on about her woes and stuff. Then the chocolate, as we all probably know already, is the universal anti-depressant. The last item, of course, was because it wouldn't be called a 'sleepover' without any movies right? So now the question was: What prompted Sakura to call for a sleepover?

Tenten frowned, thinking deeply. Her thoughts went back to the message Sakura sent. It was abrupt, a no nonsense kind of text message. So it must be really important. Yeah, yeah, it's her birthday and all but if she wanted to just celebrate the day with them, the message would be loaded with smileys and other flowery things.

The brown-haired half-Chinese girl sighed and paid the items before leaving the grocery store.

* * *

It was half an hour after sunset when Ino and Tenten arrived at the Haruno estate, whispering connivingly to each other. They had already called Hinata earlier and let them in on the plan and the shy Hyuuga agreed to participate wholeheartedly.

"Ino, go find Sakura and distract her or anything. We don't want her going to the kitchen and her bedroom, understand?" Tenten instructed the younger woman, putting the bags of groceries on the counter.

Ino mock-saluted and said loudly, "Roger!"

The blonde dashed quickly to the pinkette's room where Hinata said they were in, a mad grin on her flawless features. She had to find a way to distract Haruno Sakura, huh. What better way than to make use of the Haruno's massive swimming pool?

Not bothering to knock, Ino burst through the wooden door of Sakura's room and found the other two girls talking on the bean bags. Ino noticed that Hinata was a little red-eyed and was sniffing slightly, but the shy girl beamed when she saw the newcomer so Ino dismissed her worries towards Hinata for later.

"Hina, do you want to go swimming with Forehead and me?" Ino asked-err, yelled, grinning from ear to ear at Sakura's startled expression.

"Oi!" the pinkette managed to gasp out as Ino yanked on her arm to drag her. "Pig, seriously?"

"Seriously! So what do you think, Hina?"

Hinata smiled kindly but shook her head. "No thanks, Ino-chan. I'm not really in the mood to go swimming right now."

"Yeah, so am I!" Sakura butted in, eager to escape from Ino's evil clutches.

"No can do, Forehead girl," the blonde proclaimed as she dragged the helpless Sakura away.

When, at last, Ino was able to haul Sakura out of the room Hinata sighed to herself. She got up from the colourful bean bag and opened her friend's closet where she hid her stuff so that the pinkette won't be able to see into their plan. Even though she had her own problems, it was still Sakura's birthday. They had to make something up for her at least.

And with that thought, Hinata set to work. Well, what's the use of being a designer if she didn't put it into use?

* * *

Sakura turned off the hairdryer and turned to glare at Ino who just smiled sheepishly at her. The blond model had taken her swimming for almost an hour before retreating to Ino's room in the house-yes, Ino had her own room in the Haruno mansion because she often came over. The pinkette was then shoved into a very detailed conversation on Ino and Shikamaru's relationship-by which she was most probably scarred for life- for another hour. She wondered why Ino was banning her from her own room. And where was Tenten?

"Seriously, Ino, you're getting weirder and weirder," she remarked before exiting the bathroom and flopped down on the soft mattress.

The blonde followed her example and settled next to her and looked at her incredulously. "What? I just wanted to have bonding time with you. You know I get sent abroad often during these months because of different fashion weeks all around the world."

Sakura sighed. Ino was right. She just returned yesterday from Milan and she'll be sent to California next week. She couldn't hold it against the blonde to miss her friends.

"Anyway, c'mon Saki," Ino said, sitting up from the bed and flipping her long blond mane over her shoulder. "Tenten's probably getting impatient now."

"Alri- Wait, Tenten's _already_ here?"

* * *

Tenten hummed softly while arranging the freshly-baked cake on the table along with the full-course meal prepared by Hinata. After putting the finishing touches, she stepped back and scrutinized the whole arrangement of everything, being the OC person that she is. Satisfied with her work, she wiped her hands on the frilly pink apron that Hinata forced her to wear.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard thundering upstairs coupled with the sound of falling objects –most probably furniture. The bun-haired girl looked at Hinata who just shrugged, indicating she was confused herself.

Well, they didn't have to wait for long because the answer to their questions came running to them...literally.

"TENNIE! HINA!" a yellow blur screeched as it flew to their side. "Help me!"

Tenten glanced at Ino who was hiding behind Hinata, her eyebrow raised. "What happened to you?" The girl looked like she just ran a marathon –which she probably did- because she was out of breath and sweating and all.

The other girl trembled visibly and pointed to the direction where she just came running from. "E-Evil...Run! ...forehead...sadist..." she said in-between breaths.

Sure enough, an ominous aura appeared in the hallway, racing towards them. Tenten gulped because a pissed-off Sakura isn't one to be easily dealt with. Heck, even _Hinata_ was afraid.

"Ino! What did you do this time?" Hinata half-whispered half-hissed in Ino's ear.

"She-She's pissed that I didn't tell her that Tenten had already arrived."

"ROAR!"

"Um, Saki?" Hinata asked quietly, unsure of what to do. Sweat dripped down her brow when the pair of round scary evil red eyes turned to her. "Happy birthday? Tenten baked a cake for you. It's your favourite...chocolate with vanilla frosting and real strawberries as toppings. And I prepared us dinner then Ino has a surprise waiting for you in your room."

At that moment, Tenten thanked all the kami she knew of for having Hinata as a friend. The ominous aura that once surrounded the whole area had quickly vanished and the skies cleared as if nothing happened.

"What the..."

Hinata stepped forward, leaving Ino in plain view, and wrapped her arms around Sakura in a gentle embrace. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Ino and Tenten followed suit and it became a group hug. Sakura didn't even bother holding back her tears.

* * *

Sakura stood on the front porch, waving goodbye as her friends got in the cars of their respective boyfriends. She thanked her friends for the surprise and for remembering her birthday. Last night was an eventful sleepover, with Ino and Tenten flailing and Hinata being unconfident once again. But they all had to stare her down to convince her to tell Naruto the situation. In the end, the stronger-willed of them won.

She would tell Naruto when they got home.

Naruto was about to go in the car with Hinata when he remembered something. "Oh, Sakura-chan! I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, curious as to what was so important.

But the usually-vibrant blonde had turned serious, his eyes hardening and his posture rigid. "I went to Teme's penthouse earlier and he wouldn't open up. But he asked if you were with me that time and I said no. He never said anything else."

Sakura's eyes widened. It was the first time anybody ever heard of Sasuke the past few days. Who knew he'd just be in his penthouse? But her heart suddenly constricted when she remembered the way they parted the last time they saw each other. Harsh words were exchanged and they both left with heavy hearts.

She was jolted out of her musings when Naruto spoke again. "Maybe if you yourself go there, Sakura-chan, you might persuade him to go out. I've known Teme since we were kids and I know that what he's doing up there is unhealthy." He paused as if to consider whether to tell Sakura more or not, but decided to do continue on. "And he sounded as if he was drunk. He kept slurring at his words."

The pinkette frowned. Somehow the thought of Sasuke and alcohol together didn't sit well with her.

* * *

There was a 'ding' and right after the elevator doors opened, Sakura bolted to the penthouse floor, not wasting any time. She took off her shoes and set them aside by the door and proceeded to search for her fiance. She checked the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathroom but there was no sign of the man anywhere. The only place left to be checked was the balcony. And God knows what depressed, stressed and DRUNK people do in balconies!

Sakura cautiously approached the entrance to the balcony with her heart hammering in her chest. "Sa-Sasuke?" she called out, her voice a mere whisper in the wind.

Her eyes moved wildly as they adjusted to the darkness until they focused on a lone figure hunched at the farthest corner of the balcony. His face, though obscured by the dark night, never failed to make her heart beat faster.

* * *

Dark obsidian eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to assess the situation he was in. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in his bed. How did he get there anyway? Then the sound of the door opening made him turn towards its direction. He was welcomed by the sight of his beautiful fiancée walking towards him with a breakfast tray and a smile on her face. Oh God, how he missed that smile...

"How are you feeling?"

His eyes met hers. There was that mixture of emotions in there: concern, regret, happiness and –dare he say it?- love. He groaned, remembering his killer headache, and slumped back against the pillows. He rested his right arm over his closed eyes. "Like crap."

A giggle was heard and his arm was then grabbed from his face. The next thing he knew was that he was back to a sitting position. "This should help with the headache," she said, putting the tray on the bedside table. He could see two aspirins and a glass of water there along with a plate of caramel omelette, another plate for the sausages and orange juice.

He grabbed the pills and chugged them down with the water. Then he heard his fiancée move to arrange the dishes on the breakfast table at the far end of the room. He sat there for a few moments just listening to the clinking of the tableware and to Sakura moving around before he was called. He walked over to her and took a seat. And after she finished preparing their plates, she sat down across from him.

The entire breakfast was spent in silence, only the sound of the forks and the knives could be heard. A few minutes later and the dreaded breakfast was over –although Sasuke would admit that it was a very delicious breakfast. The rosette stood up to collect the used dishes.

When she was about to completely leave the room, she turned back to him and wrinkled her nose. "While I wash the dishes, you can take a bath. No offense, Sasuke-kun, but you stink." She laughed at that and proceeded to the kitchen.

Sasuke was left there, glaring at where she once was standing. Did she just insult him?

* * *

She hummed a nameless tune as she dried off the dishes. She was thankful that this was the last of the chores needed to be done around the penthouse. Seriously, Sasuke would never survive living alone. The flat was basically a pigsty when she got there last night. Clothes were strewn everywhere, bottles lying on the floor, pizza boxes all over the counter and she doubted that the TV was ever turned off during the course of the week.

Sakura sighed after being reminded once again of how she stayed up late that night just to make the place habitable once again. I mean, she only had three hours of sleep! So now, she was hurrying this last plate just so she could catch up on some sleep before her confrontation with Sasuke. They seriously needed to talk, you know.

"Hmm- eek!" Her humming was cut short when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her midsection. Thankful that she had just put the plate on the rack before the assault and it didn't break, she abruptly turned around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

...

...

...

Well, not _just_ Uchiha Sasuke...but a half-naked Uchiha Sasuke with only his pants covering his lower half.

Then she squeaked once again when she felt the cool skin of his chest against her cheek as he pulled her closer. His chin was resting on her shoulder and she could feel his breathing against her neck.

She was about to push him away and tell him to go dress up first before they talk when he suddenly whispered, "I missed you."

As you have probably predicted, her reaction was priceless. Her eyes went wide, mouth slightly agape and her breath hitched. But then, when she got over her shock, her features softened and she relaxed in the familiar warmth of his embrace. "I know. I missed you too."

He pulled away to look at her. She found herself staring at his intense obsidian orbs...they were searching hers. For what, she didn't know. When she felt his palm on her cheeks, that was when she realized that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I... I didn't listen to-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sasuke suddenly swooped down and captured her lips with his. Due to her surprise, she held on to his broad shoulders for support since her knees were threatening to turn into jelly. All thoughts escaped her and before she could even respond, the raven-haired man pulled away.

"Sorry." He actually had the decency to look sheepish. Sakura could see something different in him now. His usually blank and cold eyes held so much more emotion and –OMG look, look!- he's kind of blushing. "I couldn't hold it much longer."

The pinkette rolled her eyes but didn't relinquish her grip on his shoulders. "The next time you do that, please warn me," she told him, still breathless from shock.

The Uchiha then smirked, resting his forehead against hers. "Nah, your reaction entertained me so much." But when she was about to retort and yell her head off, he spoke again...his expression turned solemn and all of that teasing attitude gone. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have done that. You were only concerned for the company and what I did was unreasonable. And although I still pretty much don't like the idea of you with Itachi that day, I apologize for doubting you for a second there. I thought you were planning something with him."

Sakura smiled at that. It was the second (well, third actually) time that day that Sasuke had apologized to her. She tangled one of her hands in his damp locks and pulled at them slightly. "I understand. You were tired and many things had happened that day. And..." She pulled slightly harder on his hair and was satisfied when he winced a bit. "...baka, how can you think that I would want something bad to happen to you? And, for the record, Itachi-san seems to be a very caring brother. All we did was talk about you, you know."

The topic of Itachi seemed to be too much for him since he suddenly hissed, "We are done talking about him."

She sighed. Why can't he be open-minded for once? He really was hopeless. "Alright, alright. We're done talking then."

Her arms fell to her sides and she turned around to walk away, but she never went too far because she was back in his arms again in no time. She was about to tease him for being suddenly too clingy when he kissed her again. This time, he gave her more time to be able to respond.

When they pulled away for the much-needed oxygen, Sasuke buried his face in her neck and just stayed there. She could feel their hearts beating together and she inwardly laughed because she thought that only happened in movies and story books.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I think I love you already."

.

..

...

..

.

TBC

* * *

_Chapter 010 Preview:__Enlèvement_

Sorry guys, no preview for the next chapter! I'm actually racing to upload this now because I'm on temporary parole from my parents' clutches.. hahaha! And I don't have time to write the preview.. So sorry

* * *

Authoress note:

Don't forget to review! And thank you for reading this story! I love you, my dear faithful readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Authoress' Note:

I deeply apologize for the very late update. Yeah yeah, I know you're already growing tired of me apologising every single chapter, but I guess at least it means I actually updated...so cheer up!

My new school is much cooler than the old one coz I have so much free time that I can actually update. (I only have the afternoon class, you see.)

I am very thankful that you still read, review and support this story even though I announced that it'd be in hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. And to reciprocate that, I give you this next chapter! I hope you'd enjoy it.

.

..

...

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you all continue to read AND review the next chapters coz this fic isn't dead yet! :D

_**Hye**_ – Thank you! I hope I updated sooner~ Uni has been keeping me from writing.

_**danini**_ – Wow, that was a pretty long review you sent me. For that I'll give you the special Naruto shaped ramen-flavoured cookies! (I wonder how that would taste. LOL) I'm kinda hesitating on using Panda-chan Gaara as the antagonist, but the idea is interesting. My crazy mind still hasn't made a final decision though so we are yet to know who the bad guys are. As for T.Y.'s worldly-ness...I try to relate to what my reaction would be if I were in the scenes...so if the characters act stupid, crazy, over-emotional or just plain on-crack, I probably am lacking in sleep. LOL.

_**Never4Never**_ – I'm not planning on totally stopping anytime soon.

_**Bulla49**_ – oooh.. you reviewed the 1st and 2nd chappies. I hope you read until the 9th. Now here's chapter 10 and I hope you're still reading!

_**Kattylin**_ – what's with the number 3?

_**yobrother91200**_ – Lol. Oh no, please don't die. That would mean I'll have one reader less! Thanks anyway!

_**strawberry30**_ – we'll see..we'll see. Although I won't be revealing the culprit anytime soon. Stay tuned!

_**ImaFREAK**_ – I'm back! More SasuSaku to come! And then there's a twist you all won't be expecting!

_**ulq4schiffer**_ – I'm sorry if I didn't update quickly. I've been busy but I'm trying my hardest to update in-between my hectic schedule..

_**digzzz**_ – lolz. Yeah, it's been a while since I last updated. Hope you like this chappie too!

_**hoshino820**_ – hope you didn't get tired of waiting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**ILoveSxS**_ – IT'S TRUE! YEAH! \m/

_**sasusakulove93**_ – arigatou gozaimashita!

_**chicky**_ – Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_**Rose Tiger**_ – You? Worried? You'll be on the edge of your seat for the next chapter then! :D

_**Yue Heartphilia**_ – yeah, there's plenty more SasuSaku yet to happen.

...

..

.

***Their ages:**

**Sasuke – 25**

**Sakura – 24**

**Sai - 25**

**Naruto – 25**

**Hinata – 24**

**Shikamaru – 25**

**Ino – 24**

**Neji – 26**

**Tenten – 25**

**Itachi – 27**

**Kakashi – 36**

**Kyoichi/Hikari - 44**

**Fugaku/Mikoto – 46 **(yeah, I know I mentioned that Mikoto was in her early 50s somewhere in the 4th chapter, but I kinda changed my mind.)

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Madara – 50s**

**Danzo – 60**

...

..

.

The villain(s) is/are...

*drumroll*

Not yet decided! Haha!

.

..

...

**Dedication**: to insomniacs having only the afternoon class! \m/

...

..

.

**Disclaimer**:

Astridhong17: I don't own the series Naruto and its characters. I only own the plot.

Sasuke: Hn, finally a normal disclaimer.

...

..

.

* * *

_Chapter 009: S'epanouir (Tomber Amoureux) Recap:_

_Her arms fell to her sides and she turned around to walk away, but she never went too far because she was back in his arms again in no time. She was about to tease him for being suddenly too clingy when he kissed her again. This time, he gave her more time to be able to respond._

_When they pulled away for the much-needed oxygen, Sasuke buried his face in her neck and just stayed there. She could feel their hearts beating together and she inwardly laughed because she thought that only happened in movies and story books._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I think I love you already."_

* * *

Tsumetai Yoru

Chapter 010: Enlèvement Part I

She narrowed her eyes as the morning light attacked them mercilessly, and she moved to stretch but found muscular arms holding her in place. When she traced the length of the limbs back to their owner, she came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke...and was surprised to see him still sleeping.

It was a rather rare occurrence to wake up to him still sleeping. The first time she woke up before him, she wasn't able to resist pinching his cheeks thus resulting to his sour mood that entire day. The second time was when he passed out from inebriation on his balcony more than a week ago. The lines on his face caused by the previous days' stress seem to just disappear when he's sleeping, making him look more his age.

Sakura raised a hand to her fiancé's face to stroke the dark circles under his eyes that were gradually disappearing over the week after their reconciliation. She stilled her hand when the man stirred and waited for him to open his eyes. He always was a light sleeper. His long eyelashes fluttered and onyx orbs were revealed. Despite having just recently walked out of the realms of slumber, he immediately focused on her as if he was on autopilot.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she whispered as she flashed him a smile.

The pink-haired woman hoisted herself up to his level and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. When she was about to pull away, however, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and another around her waist before deepening the kiss. Her hands, in turn, rested on his bare chest. He always did go to bed shirtless, after all. They were gasping for air when they pulled away moments later.

Sasuke chuckled, a very good sign that this would be a fine day. "I could get used to this."

He caressed the small amount of skin exposed on her lower back when her top rode up a bit, and she shivered. She rested her head back on his chest as she moved her hand to intertwine with the one on her nape. For a few minutes, they just lay there in complete and comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's warmth.

When she started to get up he pulled her back to him, making her laugh out loud. "Sasuke-kun..." she giggled because his breath tickled her neck. "I'm just going to prepare breakfast."

He relaxed his hold on her at that. "Hn," he grunted before turning away, as if embarrassed at having been caught being so clingy. He was _not_ one to cuddle. In normal circumstances, that is. But since this was the woman whom he just confessed to a mere week ago, he'd be willing to make an exception.

She stopped just as she reached the door and looked back at him. "Go take a shower while I'm in the kitchen. You're needed at work by..." She checked the clock on the bedside table. "...eight thirty."

Oh and yes, she'd get away with ordering him around.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling good about himself..._really good_.

He signed the last piece of paperwork he had for the day and leaned back on his chair, sighing contentedly.

Now, you may ask what the hell happened that made him this happy?

Well for starters, he'd just made peace with the woman he was possibly in love with.

That, and the fact that something really _really_ good happened. And he bet Sakura'd be literally jumping in joy once she found out about this.

He turned his swivel chair away from his desk and faced the vast window behind it. It's still noon but the sunlight didn't penetrate the glass surface even without drapes, because of the one-sided tint on the outside. The city was bustling below him. People rushed to buy their lunch on time before the end of the hour-long lunch break.

The young businessman thought back to what happened earlier that month.

_Flashback..._

_He briefly glanced at Naruto who was practically vibrating in his seat before returning his eyes to the scenery outside the window of the car. Well, as much scenery as you can see in the slums of the city. He could see the residents gawking at the sleek black luxury vehicle as it passed through the narrow road._

"_Teme, you can at least act a little excited!" he heard the blond dobe yell._

"_Tell me, why are we here again?" he shot back, a bit irritated by his friend's loudness._

_He had to admit, even thought he kept a passive face he was a tad curious as to why some lawyer guy named Nobutada Ken wanted to meet them. He just informed them through a phone call that he'd be discussing important matters with the second son of the head of the Uchiha Corp. But what bewildered Sasuke the most was the lawyer's choice of venue. Surely, he could've chosen to meet them at a more convenient place, right?_

_Naruto shrugged as if that answered his question. "Nobutada-san just said you'd be _thrilled_ once you find out what he's got for you."_

_The Uchiha scrunched up his nose and threw a disgusted look towards Naruto. "You make it sound so wrong, dobe."_

_A loud, boisterous laugh then filled the entire car as it slowed down near an almost-empty lot. In the middle stood a middle-aged man in a grey suit who Sasuke assumed was Nobutada Ken. The man had his back on them and seemed to be supervising on the clearing out of the rubble from the obviously-recently-demolished building._

_Sasuke and Naruto went out the car and walked the rest of the way to the middle of the field and it was not until the Uchiha cleared his throat that the lawyer turned around. The man's eyes widened for a second before his brown orbs softened upon recognizing the two men before him._

"_Good morning, Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama," Nobutada greeted, bowing before the younger males. "Thank you for coming out here." He straightened up and flashed a kind smile towards them._

_Sasuke, always straight to the point, asked, "So what's this all about?"_

_Nobutada's smile widened and he handed a folder –which he was holding the whole time- to the Uchiha, letting him read its contents. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he read the file but Naruto's reaction –he was reading above his friend's shoulder- was completely different._

"_NO WAY! Teme, this is really grea-"_

_Sasuke cut him off. "Who's behind this?"_

_He had finished reading the file and, as the dobe said, it was great news. But something nagged in his brain. This was all too good and considering everything that had happened in the company, this might be a trap of some sort._

"_My client has chosen to remain anonymous, Uchiha-sama." The lawyer's smile turned apologetic._

_The nagging inside his head became stronger. Why would this person not reveal himself when he just did a wonderful deed? Unless that person has an ulterior motive..._

"_How can I trust him? How can I trust _you_?" he asked coldly._

_But the face of the older man lacked the deer-caught-in-headlights expression Sasuke expected. Instead he was given a pleasant smile as the man handed him another file._

"_Everything has already been transferred to your name, Uchiha-sama and all the legalities of the matter have been taken care of by my client so there's no need to worry," Nobutada explained._

_He was silent for a while, his practised mind already working on the pros and cons of every possible decision he had to make. With everything that's happened...from the infiltration in the Uchiha Corporation to the bombing of the Haruno Medical Centre, he could not help but be suspicious of just about everything. Especially since this proposition seemed to very much be on their good side. It was then he came to a decision, "Then I guess I can't say no."_

_End of Flashback_

He still hadn't found out anything about the anonymous person, which was utterly surprising on his part because he knew private investigators..._really good _private investigators. Whoever passed the ownership of that parcel of land to him really didn't want to be found out.

In the course of the month Sasuke had been going back to that place, supervising and continuing the work being done there. The construction was finished long ago but it was due to operate within a couple of weeks. It was a little behind schedule, he had to admit, but at least he'd be celebrating this with Sakura.

After his confession to Sakura that morning a week ago, she had become noticeably bubblier...a precise contrast to how she was during their fight, as what Naruto told him. Her smile didn't just hold kindness and compassion in them. There was something new there that made her light up even more...made her more radiant, if that was even possible.

Sure, she hadn't exactly stated that she reciprocated his possible feelings for her –remember he said 'I _think_'- but she hadn't shied away from him either. The Uchiha remembered that after he blurted those words out, Sakura just stood there for a moment with her eyes as wide as saucers before they softened and she offered him a dazzling smile, and then he was suddenly pulled into a gentle embrace.

He felt like their relationship changed since that faithful day. After her shift at the hospital, she would drop by the penthouse and cook dinner for him since she didn't trust him to be making anything healthy with how busy he was with work. He was now accustomed to her going through his belongings and had even given her a spare key to the penthouse. He would then be left with no other choice but to come home from work around half past seven in time for dinner and they would eat the meal together in comfortable silence.

Sometimes she'd spend the night, mostly on his insistence with the reason that she'd look about ready to pass out from exhaustion or something similar to that. Last night was one of those nights. Sasuke just didn't get it. His fiancée often chastised him for overworking yet she couldn't resist doing so too herself.

Sasuke just shook his head before standing up to retrieve his discarded suit jacket from his office couch and heading to the door.

* * *

The pink-haired doctor got a firm hold on the squirming child in front of her while she held a syringe in the other hand. The child had arrived in her office-slash-clinic with his mother half an hour ago to get his shots but the constant struggling and yelling from the child didn't really help speed up the process.

"Oh c'mon, Hiro-kun, it won't be so bad," Sakura told the boy, silently hoping he'd give up and let her administer the shots.

But alas, he once again struggled against her grip, the futile attempt looking downright pitiful. His mother had pinned both his legs with her own while her arms took hold of his waist and the other arm that Sakura won't be prodding on.

"No!" Hiro shouted.

Sakura inwardly growled. Hiro wasn't the most difficult case she handled and most certainly not the most annoying, but her patience was not exactly endless and _this_ was pushing it. She had to calm the boy down if she wanted to get his shots done, otherwise it would be potentially dangerous for the seven-year-old.

"Hiro," his mother warned quietly and Sakura could see she was also losing her patience. "Be nice to Dr. Haruno."

"B-But she's going to hurt me with that big needle-thingy!" he reasoned, eyeing the syringe with such contempt.

The mother suddenly laughed, her hold on her son loosening slightly. "Oh she's not, sweetie. The medicine she's going to give you will make you strong like those ninja you watch on T.V. and it would also make you cool like that man we saw by the door."

"The silver-haired mister?" Hiro asked cutely, his big eyes gazing questioningly towards his mother.

"Of course, sweetie."

The boy smiled. "Okay now, Lady Doctor Haruno, I'm ready to be strong like ninja and cool like the silver-haired mister!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down his mother's lap with excitement.

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips at Hiro's infectious happiness. "Sure you are, kiddo. Now, hold still and after this I'll give you a special candy!"

The kid shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lip when the needle penetrated the skin of his upper arm and then suddenly there was no pain anymore. "Is it over?" he asked as he slowly opened his onyx eyes.

"Yep!" Sakura opened a drawer on her desk and retrieved a big lollipop and handed it to the boy who grabbed it with a hurried thanks.

"Yay! I'm gonna be cool and strong and famous! Kenji and Misa are so gonna be jealous!"

Hiro's mother just 'tsk-ed' and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys these days...' before standing up and leaving with a bow and a 'thank you'. The door had just barely closed when it opened once more. Sakura, not hearing the distinct click of the door closing, looked up from the papers on her desk.

"Yo!"

The pink-haired doctor stared...

...

...

...

...

...and _stared._

The Hiro kid earlier didn't lie when he mentioned the silver-haired mister and she couldn't help but stare at his hair that stuck up at the front. But then she inwardly slapped herself. She was wondering about how he got his hair colour when she herself has pink hair.

She cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to his masked face instead. She probably looked like an idiot earlier. "What can I do for you, Mr...?"

"Ah, my name is Hatake Kakashi." His only visible eye crinkled in amusement. "My, you've grown so much Saki-chan."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. How can this man –a stranger, no less- address her so familiarly? "E-Eh?"

"Don't you remember our picnics at the park when I taught you how to ride a bicycle? I'm so hurt to know that you've already forgotten me, Saki-chan," He clenched a fist over his heart in fake sorrow but his eyes –err, _eye_- gave away his amusement. "Though I am amazed with the news that it was you who my godson managed to reel in. Small world, I must say."

Suddenly memories and images flashed before her eyes. There was one memory when her parents dropped her off at a certain teenager's house. Then as she watched them leave for work in the old sedan that they used to own, a hand was placed on her head ruffling her short pink strands as if reassuring her five-year old self.

Another memory was of her squealing in pure happiness while her hair was swept by the wind at the speed that the bicycle was going. She now understood why her parents left her with this man whenever she had no classes. At the age of eight, she already understood that her parents worked very hard to provide food on the table everyday and still send her to school. She later learned that this silver-haired man in his early twenties was the son of her parents' colleague who had died the year before she met him at the construction site he was supervising.

But these meetings stopped altogether when school and her friends took up most of her time.

And she hadn't heard of or seen him ever since.

That is, until now.

Recognition reached her eyes that were immediately filled with tears. How could she have forgotten him? How couldn't she even recognize him? The mask and the silver hair had been a total give away since he hadn't changed his style a bit. Sakura certainly felt like an idiot and would've screamed in frustration had she not been overwhelmed with emotion upon seeing her friend after so long.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

And Kakashi barely had the time to open his arms wide before her smaller frame slammed against his in a tight embrace. He smiled under his mask when he noticed that she still called him '_sensei_' even after all this time.

He chuckled and ruffled her pink locks like he always did when she was young, and soon her tears stopped. She giggled lightly and pushed away to sit on the couch with the older man.

After a while, a new thought entered her mind. "So your godson...?"

"Ah..." The masked man folded his muscular arms over his chest. "Dense girl."

Her eyes twitched at the comment. She was not dense! "Kakashi..." she hissed warningly.

Kakashi sighed, as if he just face-palmed. "Your fiancé is my godson."

Her reaction was instant. Her doe-like eyes widened even more and she couldn't seem to find the right words to say. If he was Sasuke's godfather then he must know Mikoto and Fugaku...and both Uchiha clan heads knew her parents – who Kakashi also knew – since they were colleagues in college.

That was when it clicked to place. Kyoichi, Hikari, Fugaku and Mikoto knew Kakashi because they knew the silver-haired man's father. Oh, what a small world. So why hadn't she met Sasuke earlier on in her life? That much was a mystery.

"Oh...small world indeed," she remarked after recovering from shock. "So...what brings you here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "That spoiled brat sent me to get you."

"Sasuke-kun?" she clarified and he nodded. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Relax, Sakura. It's not like everytime he sends for you he's in trouble. He just has some things to tell you. That's all," the older man explained, effectively calming down the pinkette.

She huffed. "Mou, Sasuke-kun is sometimes so lazy. He could've just driven himself here if he had anything to say."

Kakashi just shrugged nonchalantly again. "Working with him for almost a decade has made me realize the lazy side of him," he told her in a bored manner. "Anyway, he wants to meet you for lunch. Might as well cancel all your appointments for this afternoon."

The pink-haired doctor looked at the older man weirdly. "So you're now his errand boy?"

She was satisfied when his left eye twitched in annoyance at the term 'errand boy'. It amused her greatly how someone as prideful and talented – not that she'd give him an ego boost by telling him that – as Hatake Kakashi would take orders from someone else.

"Now, now..." he reprimanded her. "...there is no need for you to do that, Saki. In fact, I was the one who volunteered to fetch you since I haven't seen you in so long, and this is how you treat me? So ungrateful..." he ranted, although he mumbled the last part.

Sakura giggled. That was just so...Kakashi. He'd tend to be overdramatic over petty things.

"Hn," she grunted and fought for a more neutral expression. "Let's get going then."

At that, the silver-haired man shook his head forlornly. "That Sasuke brat is rubbing off on you."

* * *

The ride to the Uchiha heir's office building was uneventful. Kakashi filled Sakura in on what happened to him when they lost contact. And Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she could've missed him when he practically _lived_ in her father's office.

Apparently, Kakashi's connection with the Uchiha family helped build the foundations of the Haruno medical empire. He was often in Kyoichi's office discussing financial strategies and whatnot with the male Haruno. He was basically his advisor, being the child genius that he was – until he was called by the Uchihas after their run-in with Orochimaru's black market transactions. Since then, he'd been assigned directly under Uchiha Fugaku himself and was tasked to handle international relations especially in Sunagakure and Kumogakure.

And Sakura was amazed. Sure, she knew that Kakashi was smart, but her six-year old mind wasn't able to realize the freakin' genius just before her eyes. So that's why he was able to graduate at an early age and be able to skip school to play with her.

When they arrived, Sasuke was already waiting at the lobby, studiously ignoring the irritating squeals from his fangirls. Really, how were they able to even enter the company grounds? He appeared to have been waiting for quite some time already because he had his head propped up by his hand that was resting on the armrest of the lobby couch and his brows were furrowed.

Sakura smiled at the sight and moved towards her fiancé with Kakashi tailing lazily behind. Sasuke still seemed oblivious of their presence.

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him from the back, the position forcing her to lean down and rest her cheek against his. At first, Sasuke tensed. Sakura knew just how much he despised people getting touchy with him...although he didn't mind when the contact was from her or anyone else in his inner circle.

She watched as he subtly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and concluded that he recognized her when he sighed and relaxed in her arms. This resulted to her being on the receiving end of his fangirls' glares...which she just shrugged off.

"Took you long enough," the Uchiha muttered under his breath.

Sakura scoffed. "You and your obsessive compulsive tendencies," she teased him lightly before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I wouldn't have been late if you hadn't sent my babysitter-slash-childhood friend to get me. Speaking of being late, what am I late for anyway?"

Sasuke turned halfway around, causing her to pull back and straighten up. "We're going somewhere," he answered simply.

"Where?"

He smirked. "You'll know when we get there." He then turned to Kakashi. "Thank you for fetching her for me. You may go now."

The masked man raised an eyebrow before muttering a low '_Pushy brat_,' and walking away, leaving the couple alone.

"Come on," Sasuke said, dragging a dazed Sakura out to the parking lot.

The car ride was quiet mostly because Sakura was in much deep though wondering where her fiancé was taking her and well, Sasuke was such a quiet man. Having been too preoccupied with her thoughts, the rosette almost didn't realize it when the car stopped. She glanced around and saw that they were parked right in front of the Akimichi Food Services.

She turned to Sasuke and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What are we doing here?"

"Food tasting, of course," he told her as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

He led her to the doors where they were quieted by a round man. She recognized him as Akimichi Chouza, Shikamaru's bestfriend's father. He seemed to have been expecting them and was purely overjoyed at the sight of the couple.

"Ah, so you're the famous Uchiha bride!" the older man exclaimed, turning to the pinkette who blushed prettily at the unexpected comment. "I am happy that you chose our company to lend our services on your wedding day. We promise not to disappoint," he finished with a bow.

Before Sakura could reply, Sasuke butted in. "Hn. I expect you not to."

The Haruno heiress gaped at her fiancé and nudged him. Akimichi-san was being nice and welcoming to them and her dearest fiancé just had threatened him. Subtly, but he still threatened him nonetheless.

She knew for a fact the Uchiha – especially the men - were perfectionists. There's no room for error for them and even a single mishap might had to the destruction of your career. Yes, she knew all those even before she met Sasuke but when she did though, it led her to the theory that they all have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Just like how Fugaku always stirred his coffee counter-clockwise. Or how Mikoto wakes at exactly 5:45am everyday, brushes her long silky straight raven hair, and always puts on her right shoe before the left. Or just simply how Sasuke would not step on the lines between the tiles on the floor. Or maybe she's the one who's obsessive compulsive having noticed all these.

But acting like _this_ to someone who's doing them a big favour by catering food on their wedding – wait...what?

Her eyes widened and she faced Chouza before turning back to Sasuke who seemed to have been expecting her to catch on soon, judging by the big smirk he had on his pretty face.

"We're here to taste samples of food?" she asked tentatively.

"Hn," he grunted, his smirk still on. "That's what I told you."

She ignored his arrogant remark. "And the food is for our wedding?"

"Yes."

That was when she frowned. "And I haven't been informed that the wedding plans had started because...?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his explanation.

Sasuke sighed. He hated it when he had to explain himself so he opted for the best and shortest answer. "Something came up and father said we had to start planning as soon as possible."

Her worry was almost instant. "What? What happened?"

His smirk had vanished completely now. He had expected her to just accept his explanation and they can get on with the food-tasting, but he should've known better. "I'll explain everything to you later, Sakura." Without waiting for Sakura to respond, he turned to Chouza – who seemed to be confused at the exchange – and told him to proceed.

The rotund man jumped back into action...well as much as he could jump anyway. He led them to the other side of the establishment where four long tables were set up and filled with every kind of food imaginable. The tables were for appetizers, entrees, main courses and desserts respectively.

It was half an hour before her lunch break when they finished deciding on the last of the dishes, and the pink-haired doctor was already full that she felt like bursting. She groaned as she climbed back into her fiancé's car. She's never tasting that many dishes ever again! But she absolutely loved that strawberry cannelloni and Gateau au Opera! She remembered how Sasuke wrinkled his nose when she brought the third spoonful to her mouth. He was never a fan of desserts

"What are you giggling about now?"

She must have closed her eyes in the midst of her musings and when she opened them, she found the dark-haired man looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was _so_ not giggling!" she protested but could clearly see that he was just playing with her.

"Hn." He started the engine and drove off from the food establishment.

"So where are we off to next?" she asked nonchalantly.

He seemed to think for a moment before answering, "We need to go to Yuuhi's."

And all words died in her mouth. The Yuuhi's were the most prestigious jeweller in the whole Fire Country. The only thing she owned from them was a pair of diamond studs. To think that her wedding ring would be from Yuuhi's made her want to squeal.

Sasuke regarded her expression carefully before speaking up. "You like that, don't you?"

She flashed him her brightest smile and he could see it even though his eyes focused on the road. "Yes, very much." She sighed happily and leaned back on the leather seat. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

As a response, he let go of the gear stick and held her left hand which was resting on her lap. He squeezed it to tell her that he acknowledged her gratitude.

* * *

The excitement of the day had died down and after being stuffed by the most delectable dishes, blinded by the most gorgeous jewelry she'd ever seen, and being pestered by the most annoying team of individuals who'd want to know what kind of table cloth material, glassware, flowers, bouquet, cake, invitation and even the car engine of the bridal car she'd want for the wedding...Sakura was even more thatn willing to go home where a nice hot bath awaited her.

But, alas, the preparations wouldn't be perfect without the wedding dress. Both she and Sasuke opted for a Western wedding despite both their families being traditional, so her wedding dress would be a white gown instead of the traditional kimono.

Sasuke was then chased away by Ino, who had suddenly appeared in the dress shop, explaining that the groom shouldn't see the bride in the wedding dress before the actual ceremony. The man kissed the rosette's cheek and left with a promise to be back after fetching his suit.

"Oooh...I'm sensing something," Ino announced to Sakura, wriggling her blond eyebrows suggestively.

The pair was being led to the VIP backroom by the head designed. The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. Her bestfriend was such a bloodhound. She could sniff out even the slightest difference in a person's usual personality.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Umm..." the blond supermodel took on a thinking pose, something she adapted from Shikamaru. "Did he confess?" she asked so suddenly.

Sakura's reaction time seemed to have gotten slow because she just stared at Ino, blinking and not talking at all before her face turned beet red. How can Ino be so spot on?

At her reaction, it was Ino's turn to gape like a fish out of water. Totally unattractive, but the paparazzi was nowhere to be found thankfully. "You..." she swallowed, pointing at her bestfriend accusingly. "You mean, I was right? Wow, Sakura. That's just...wow! Spill!"

The pinkette sighed. She should've seen this coming. "Later, pig. I'm tired and I want to get this fitting over with," she said, standing from her seat as the designer reappeared with a large box that contained the most important dress in her life.

Ino pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Fine, but tell me later okay?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Forehead, the design looks perfect on you!"

It was the first thing Sasuke heard when he returned to the dress shop. There was no mistaking it that it was the Yamanaka who exclaimed, and he briefly wondered if he should bribe the designer to let him look at the dress later. He quickly dismissed the idea though, reasoning that he'd prefer to be surprised. So, he knocked on the shop's backdoor and waited patiently.

There was a bit of a commotion on the other side of the door – there was even a harsh whisper of '_He's here already? Quick, quick! Take the dress off and hide it!_' – before the door opened to reveal the slightly rattled designer. When he stepped in the room, his eyes were immediately attacked by the white fluorescent light which totally contrasted the dimness of the seemingly closed-up front room.

"Oi, it's Sasuke," declared Ino who was sitting next to a mannequin and looking like one as well.

The man rolled his eyes and 'tch-ed'. '_As if they didn't know it was me in the first place_,' he thought to himself. His attention shifted when the curtain separating the dressing area from the rest of the room was swept away. A flustered Sakura then stepped out and he couldn't help but think that she looked comical. Her beautiful pink mane was in disarray and she had an awkward smile on her face.

"Hey, you're back." Her soft voice reached his ears as she made her way to where he was by the door.

"Hn, I promised you I'd be back after I pick up my suit," he reminded her.

It was true. He had just picked up his suit for the wedding then came back to the dress shop where he left Sakura with Ino. He couldn't afford any more dilly dallying after all. From what his father told him, the wedding should happen as soon as possible.

FLASHBACK:

_He knocked before opening the door to his father's office and saw the Kyoichi and Kakashi were already there as well. His father was seated behind his desk while the other men occupied the seats across from the older Uchiha._

"_Have a seat, Sasuke," he heard his father say._

_He sat down on a vacant chair beside Kakashi and waited for his father to say anything since asking straightforwardly would be disrespectful. Although Fugaku had loosened up upon the introduction of Sakura to the family, it didn't seem wise to test how much more at ease he could get._

_Fugaku shifted in his seat and laced hi fingers together on the table. This was, as Sasuke recognized, his father's business pose. "I had received news about what's been happening to the company." Of course, he would know about that because he was still the owner of the company while Sasuke was just second in command. "And I have reason to believe that someone is trying to take over the company...Someone who is good at what he is doing."_

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

TBC

* * *

_Chapter 011 Preview:__Enlèvement Part II_

"_My engagement to Sakura?" he repeated._

_Sasuke clenched his fist angrily. He wasn't left with any other choice and no matter how difficult it is, it was the only way to solve all this. Lives were on the line and he couldn't let his pride and emotions get in the way. A little sacrifice on his part could tip the scales back to their favour._

"_Please don't do this. Just...Just leave our family alone!" Mikoto pleaded, tears flowing down her porcelain face. "Sasuke and Sakura don't deserve all of this."_

_She couldn't stop the tears as she finally drew her eyes from his hunched figure. "So, that's it? A-After everything..." she swallowed thickly, still unable to process the information that her world was crashing down. "After everything that's happened, you leave me just like that?"_

"_You're worse than trash."_

_Glare. "What did you say?" he hissed heatedly._

"_I said, you're worse than trash teme."_

* * *

Authoress' Note:

YAY! I'm still alive! This is where the plot thickens. There'll be many twists that may confuse you so I'm open to your questions and suggestions. Did the preview confuse you too? It's designed that way, don't worry. They're snippets of what's to come, so stay tuned! And I promise sooner updates since I finally overcame my writer's block! Yay for that!

Oh yes, about the NaruHina portion of this...there'll be lots of that in the next chapters. Expect some ShikaIno and NejiTen too! ;)

Ooooh... and why's Mikoto crying in the preview? Who's gonna break up with who? What's behind the chapter title? And why did Naruto say that Sasuke's worse than trash?

.

.

Tanji/astridhong17


End file.
